


Show and Tell

by xdark_blue



Series: our name, infinite, means limitless ♡ [9]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Explicit Sexual Content, Getting Together, Jealousy, M/M, OT7 feels, Pining, Self Confidence Issues, Sexual Tension, idol!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-02-10 17:18:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 42,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12916593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdark_blue/pseuds/xdark_blue
Summary: So maybe Sunggyu has a crush on Woohyun, and maybe he wants to explore it; but when Woohyun starts promoting with Toheart his insecurities begin to get the best of him. How could he compare to the Almighty Key? When he visits his friend Heechul's place to vent about his predicament, his hyung has a couple of... ideas to help him seduce his favorite dongsaeng.





	1. i

**Author's Note:**

> co-authored by StarlightSpirit from aff.  
> will update on tuesdays and saturdays.

The brassy tones of Toheart’s first single blared out of the laptop and into Sunggyu’s earphones. It was poppy and fun and anyone else would probably be up dancing right now, but not Kim Sunggyu. Oh no, Infinite’s leader was instead staring straight at the screen, his face setting into a hard line as he watched one of his members dance all happy-like with Key. _Key_. They were all bouncy and smiley and grinning at each other with those stupid little flowers that for some stupid reason were part of the choreography. The whole thing was so stupid - the music, the dance, the flowers, those awfully loud matching suit things - just disgusting. Like, who even thought this whole concept up and why haven’t they been exiled from South Korea yet?

 

Not that Sunggyu was bitter or anything.

 

He sighed and pushed the laptop back, ready to slam it shut or throw it out of the window or kill it with fire, anything to get rid of the sickening sight in front of him. Before he could act though, his headphones were pulled from his ears and an annoying voice came from behind him.

 

“Seriously hyung. You’re watching Toheart videos _again?_ ” Sungjong asked.

 

Sunggyu winced. He’d been caught, by the maknae of all people.

 

“I’m just…. monitoring! Because Woohyun is our member and if he messes up then he brings our image down. You know?” He responded, silently cheering for himself because _yes!_ He’d managed to save face.

 

“Yeah hyung, _I know._ ” The maknae’s voice was knowing and Sunggyu’s face dropped again. Okay, so maybe he hadn’t been as convincing as he had thought.

  
“Oh! Is hyung watching Toheart again?” Another voice joined the conversation and Sunggyu felt himself slump down the couch. So there was that annoying choding. He had been waiting for him to butt into this conversation - that was his speciality after all.

 

“Again?!” Came a third new voice.

 

All kill. The visual had now joined in. Sunggyu wondered if it was possible to slump any lower. He might end up leaking through the floorboards and into the room below them.

 

“I’m just monitoring him!”

 

“Sure sure hyung. We believe that.”

 

Why were those fucking maknaes so _knowing_? How is it possible for three people to be so dense and have so little common sense and yet _see_ things?

 

And more to the point, why had Sunggyu ended up with those three people in his group?

 

Sunggyu looked around at the three kids.

 

“I should have just become a rock singer.” He sighed.

 

“But then you wouldn’t have met your precious Woohyunnie!” Sungyeol teased, earning him a flick on the head from his annoyed leader. Where did this kid get off? Twenty three years old and still using baby talk.

 

“Would you all just go away?” Sunggyu hissed.

 

“Why? So you can go back to staring at your lover boy on the computer? So close, yet so far away.” Sungjong breathed dramatically. Sunggyu glared at him and Sungjong rolled his eyes and walked away, “Whatever. I’m bored with you now.”

 

After a few teasing remarks the two visuals wandered off to do their own thing, leaving Sunggyu on his own. Although just a few minutes ago he had been ready to hand the laptop over to a hobo or throw it in the river - anything to get rid of the thing so he could stop obsessing over Toheart performances - he couldn’t help himself. He loaded up the previous day’s performance on Inkigayo and began to seeth over that as well.

 

_Damn it, Sunggyu._ He berated himself.

 

Two performances later (two long performances of Sunggyu hissing profanities at the cocky blonde guy on the television dancing around with _his_ Woohyun), Sunggyu felt a dip in the couch and an arm around his neck. He twisted his head to glare at the person who was disturbing his silent raging.

 

“What the hell are you doing?” He asked Sungyeol, who was sitting with a mischievous grin on his face.

 

“Sitting on the couch in my own apartment. Is that not allowed?”

 

Damn it. The kid had a point. They sat in silence for a while, the only sound the annoying music that Sunggyu knew he was going to have stuck in his head all night. Again.

 

“Ugh. I hate this song. It’s so annoying.” Sungyeol sighed, “And look at those _outfits_. Why did they put Key in a shirt that looks like the Mcdonald’s logo? Who even comes up with these things? Can we just call him Ronald McDonald from now on. And the Shorts over the tights? What is this? Peter fucking Pan?”

 

Sunggyu was nodding rapidly! _Yes!_ Finally someone who understood how he felt about this whole thing!

 

“And those circle lenses? I mean, can he really be considered a visual? He looks like he comes from Planet Zorg. The bleached blonde hair isn’t doing him any favors either. And what’s with the black and white pinstripes? It’s like he got arrested for his bad fashion sense. He had better hope he doesn’t drop the soap in _that_ prison get up.”

 

Sungyeol’s enthusiasm was heating Sunggyu’s burning fire of hatred up higher and he couldn’t stop himself from ranting even more.

 

“I mean, is it just me or does the cameraman favor Key? They already gave Key the better choreo, the least they could do is actually show Woohyun’s face when he’s singing. I mean, have they _seen_ how he looks when he’s singing? It’s like… the most beautiful thing in the world I swear. I’m pretty sure the fans would rather see that than Key’s ugly face.”

 

“How can Woohyun even enjoy this?” Sungyeol shook his head, “I’m honestly disappointed in him. He’s so much better than this. This should have been Woohyun’s chance to shine and they are making him look like an idiot. I’m sick of Key just hogging all the attention. I swear, Woohyun’s reputation after this whole thing… what will the fans think? His precious Inspirit girlfriends!”

 

Sunggyu shook his head in disapproval. “And to think our fans think Woohyun keeps messing up the ending pose. Woohyun is a _professional,_ he’s completely capable of holding a stupid little flower. Of course it was Key’s idea for Woohyun to _drop_ his in the first place. He probably just wanted an excuse to make himself look better. And he gets the added bonus of wrapping his arm around Woohyun’s shoulder so he can act all buddy buddy. As if he doesn’t do that enough already.”

 

Sungyeol was still talking and Sunggyu was nodding even more and getting even more fired up. Then Sungyeol said it:

 

“And Woohyun in that stupid little bowtie and that _hat!_ The hat!” Sungyeol shook his head, “You would think that after four years since our debut, they would know that Woohyun and hats and suspenders and _bowties_ just don’t work! He looks like he should be working as a waiter in a gay bar.”

 

Now that was too far! Sungyeol had no right to say bad things about Sunggyu’s Woohyun. (Okay, so technically he had every right. They were best friends and fellow members, but still! Woohyun looked perfect! How could Sungyeol say those mean things?!)

 

“What are you talking about?” Sunggyu exploded, “Woohyun looks perfect. Just look at his cute little face under that hat, and that cute little bowtie and those adorable suspenders. He just looks cute all over! Don’t be mean.”

 

“Whoa, chill out hyung. Someone might think you’re in love with him or something.” Sungyeol chuckled. Sunggyu felt his face color involuntarily.

  
“Wha- what?” He stuttered, “No! I’m just… supportive.” He finished weakly and sighed.

  
Why were his dongsaengs such bullies?

 

A hand pulled on Sungyeol’s arm, freeing Sunggyu from his grasp. The visual tugged Sungyeol off the couch with a reproachful look. “Of course hyung. We are all supportive of Woohyun... some just more than others. Now come on Yeol, I’m hungry.”

 

“But I’m having so much fun torturing Gyu hyung!” Sungyeol pouted but Myungsoo wasn’t having any of it, already dragging him out of the dorm with demands to be treated at Sungyeol's new restuarant.

 

"Oh no, I'm not in the mood for chicken! Thanks for asking!" Sunggyu called out sarcastically as he watched them leave, sighing with annoyance as the door swung shut behind them. Then he noticed the maknae smirking at him.

 

“What are you smiling at?” Sunggyu growled.

 

“Nothing hyung.” Sungjong sang out, “I have plans anyway! I’ll be back late, so don’t wait up.” With a flip of his hair he was out the door, not even bothering to pretend like he wanted to invite Sunggyu along.

 

Sunggyu was left to his own devices, slightly peeved at the knowledge that the youngest members had so cleanly abandoned him. Even _Sungjong_ had plans, which wasn't too surprising considering he was the social butterfly of the group, but still; by principle as the leader and hyung he should be more sought out than the maknae. That just made Sunggyu feel completely sad and lonely. What was he even doing here anyway? He didn’t even live in this dorm.

 

Oh yeah. Hoya and Dongwoo had gone off to do something rapper-like. Sunggyu should probably know _what_ they were doing, being the leader and all, but since this whole Toheart thing he’d probably been a little more distracted than he should have been. Plus the dancers were known to keep to themselves and out of trouble, so he didn’t have to worry much about them.

 

So yes, he was here simply because he was bored. It was nothing to do with wanting to see Woohyun when he got back from his recording. No way.

 

(Okay, maybe a tiny bit.)

 

Now that the devious maknae line were gone and the dorm was considerably less noisy, he was finally able to sit and think about things. Usually on a night like this there would be someone sitting next to him, pestering him with silly aegyo and laughing at the ridiculous things fans came up with as they scrolled through Twitter mentions. There would be a head resting on his shoulder, the wisps of the silky brown hair tickling his cheek as Woohyun leaned into him. But that hadn’t happened for awhile, for longer than he cared to admit.

 

Maybe he was bitter; but didn’t he have a right to be? Woohyun was supposed to be his best friend, his second in command, that unshakable presence at his side. But ever since Toheart happened he had just felt like a spare part to the inseparable pair that was Woohyun and Key. Suddenly he was on the outside looking in, and he didn't know how to deal with the abrupt change.

 

Deep down Sunggyu knew Woohyun still cared about him; he still clung to him during Infinite schedules and asked him for advice, but after Toheart had debuted something has irrevocably changed. Sunggyu knew that Woohyun was ambitious, that he wanted this subunit to work out more than he let any of the other guys realize, and at the end of the day Woohyun was _happy_ about Toheart. Happy that he had such an amazing opportunity to promote with his best friend.

 

So why couldn’t Sunggyu feel the same way?

 

He knew that he honestly had no right to feel this upset and betrayed. Not at Woohyun, who was trying his very hardest to represent the group positively, who came home exhausted every night. Woohyun who gave his all during practices with Infinite, despite his extra schedules with Toheart. Sunggyu was supposed to be the shoulder to lean on for the younger vocalist, but he couldn’t help but feel a new distance between the two of them and it certainly didn’t help that Key was on every single TV and radio show shouting about how he was Woohyun’s best friend, like that was some sort of massive achievement or something. Like Woohyun was a _prize_.

 

Basically, the whole thing was bringing Sunggyu down. He was sad about the situation, angry at himself for feeling the way he did, and yet he was powerless to stop it. The longer he sat alone, wallowing in his own frustration and guilt the more desperate he felt for something different. It was difficult to stop thinking about it, especially when the night dragged on with not even a single call or text from Woohyun to let Sunggyu know that he was alright. He wanted so badly to call him, to apologize for he didn't even know what, to bridge this suddenly increasing gap between them. He cared about Woohyun, he cared so much more than he probably should, and this entire situation only made his mood darken. He needed to sort his head out before he showed his feelings to somebody that wasn’t the disturbingly perceptive maknae line, or even worse, Woohyun himself.

 

He felt a vibration in his pocket and fumbled around a moment for his phone, smiling a little when he saw the name on the display; Heechul-hyung. Perfect timing as always. The elder had a way of being able to take his mind off things.

 

“Hey hyung.” He answered, feeling the tiniest bit better at the unexpected call.

 

“Sunggyu-yah! I just finished up a schedule and I’m in the area. Have you eaten?” Heechul’s voice on the other end of the receiver brought a slight smile to Sunggyu’s face. He was always happy to hear from his favorite hyung.

 

“I haven’t. I was with some of the kids but they left without even bothering to ask if I wanted to come along. Why couldn’t I be the leader of a group with respectful dongsaengs?”

 

“How do you think Leeteuk feels?” Heechul laughed, “Your Sungjong is nothing compared to Kyuhyun. I’m half way convinced that he considers the army a two year break after dealing with _the_ evil maknae for so long.”

 

“I know, I know. They’re good kids, I’m just being overdramatic. Apparently it’s one of those nights.”

 

“Something going on?” Heechul sounded concerned and Sunggyu winced. Apparently he was being more obvious than he thought if his hyung could tell through the phone.

 

“It’s nothing hyung. I’ve just been thinking a bit too much. This is why they shouldn’t leave me alone in the dorms.”

 

Heechul made a noise of comprehension. “Ah, I see. Let me get you out of the dorm for awhile. You obviously don’t have anything better to be doing with your time…”

 

“Aish, don’t pick on me hyung. I’ve never been the type to waste time hanging out privately with people I’m not close to.”

 

“Aw, does this make me special then? Am I your favorite hyung?” He joked in a teasingly high voice.

 

“You treat me and buy me things, so yes.” Sunggyu deadpanned.

 

Heechul scoffed. “That’s what I am to you? Just a bank account? Aish. It’s like I’m your sugar daddy without the fun benefits.”

 

“As if I would meet the unrealistic standards of your flings. I’m not worthy of being called one of your pretty boys.”

 

“You have other charms Sunggyu-yah.”

 

Sunggyu laughed loudly. “You didn’t even bother to correct me! Yah, you’re too much hyung.”

 

“Have you always been this cheeky? What am I saying, it’s probably why we get along so well. I’m close to your place; I’ve got my own car tonight, I’ll come pick you up?” Sunggyu could tell that Heechul was smiling and that cheered him up some as well.

 

“Okay hyung! I’ll be ready! Text me when you are here and I’ll come outside.”

 

“I got it. See you in a bit.” Heechul ended the call and Sunggyu dropped his phone on the couch with a relieved sigh.

 

See! He could have plans too! Take that, Lee Sungjong. Although the moment was totally ruined when he realised that despite having plans, there was nobody here to see him leave the dorm. What a waste.

 

Oh well, at least he got to see his favorite hyung. Sunggyu pushed himself off the couch and shut the laptop, suddenly eager to get out and do something with his sad, pathetic life. Now that he had something to look forward to, time seemed to be dragging on. He moved around the dorm restlessly, eventually settling back down on the couch again when he realized that pacing wouldn’t make Heechul arrive any sooner.

 

Before long he heard the door opening, and he called out at what he assumed to be the two visuals back from their food run while mindlessly playing with his phone. “What are you doing back so soon? And next time you better call and ask me if I want something!”

 

“Sorry, I didn’t realize that I had to come home at a certain time bearing gifts.” Sunggyu’s head whipped around at the voice, and sure enough Woohyun was standing by the door, pushing off his shoes. “I didn’t expect to see you here.”

 

“Oh... I didn't realize it was you. Hoya and Dongwoo left to go do something, so I came down here so I wouldn’t be alone.” Sunggyu tried to explain, not even sure why he had to justify himself in the first place.

 

“Well, that didn’t work out apparently.” Sunggyu looked at him in confusion, unsure of how Woohyun knew that the maknaes were gone. “If the other guys were here it wouldn’t be this quiet.”

 

It was another instance of Woohyun knowing what he was thinking, without him having to say anything at all. How could they still be so in sync, and yet so far apart? “Yeah, they can be kind of loud.” He let his eyes travel over Woohyun’s face, taking in the tired lines and the more prominent dark circles. He felt his heart go out to him; it was just another example of how hard Woohyun was working. “It must be hard for you… I know you must be tired after your schedules on top of your obligations to Infinite, and this isn’t exactly the ideal situation to get your rest. I can say something if you want? Ask them to be more considerate or-”

 

“You don’t have to do that hyung. I knew what I was getting myself into when I agreed to promote with Toheart. I can handle it, you don’t have to treat me like I don’t know what I’m doing.”

 

Sunggyu stared down at the floor, slightly upset that Woohyun thought he was being patronizing, rather than concerned. “I know you can take care of yourself Woohyun, I was merely pointing out that you must be more tired than the rest of us. I know when I was promoting my solo-”

 

“It isn’t like your solo hyung. I have someone to share the burden with.”

 

“Right… of course you do. I’m sure Key makes things easier for you.” Sunggyu hoped the words didn’t convey any of the disdain he felt for the blonde.

 

Woohyun walked closer to him, shedding off his jacket and resting it on the back of the couch. “He does, he takes care of me well.”

 

“That’s good. I’m glad you have someone that’s helping you.” It went unsaid, but it was obvious that Sunggyu knew that Woohyun was depending on Key instead of him. Sunggyu stood up from the couch abruptly, feeling guiltier than ever for not being able to support Woohyun the way he should have been.

 

The silence stretched between them, and Woohyun turned away with a sigh. "Well, I'm starving so I guess I'm going to make something to eat. I'm guessing you're hungry based on your yelling from when I walked in?"

 

Sunggyu looked away sheepishly. "I am, but you don't have to worry about me. I made plans for dinner... I didn't realize you would be back so soon."

 

“Oh? Who are you going out with?” Woohyun asked, suddenly curious.

 

“Heechul-hyung is in the area, so we’re going to eat.” Sunggyu replied.

 

“Oh…” Woohyun paused, looking anywhere but Sunggyu. “Where are you going? I'm sure it's someplace nice if he's the one taking you.”

 

“I don’t know, we didn’t really make any solid plans.” Sunggyu answered. Woohyun looked as though he wanted to say something else, but he was interrupted by the ring from Sunggyu’s phone. “Oh, that will be hyung. I’m going to meet him downstairs now." The atmosphere was awkward between them, and Sunggyu wasn't sure how to handle it. "I guess I’ll catch you later?”

 

Woohyun nodded, a wistful smile on his face. "Yeah. I guess so." Sunggyu shuffled nervously in front of him, clearly uncomfortable with the situation. Woohyun seemed to sense his unease, giving him out. "Well, don't let me keep you. Have a good night hyung."

 

It was so odd that after four years together - with most of that time spent as best friends - Sunggyu was actually _relieved_ to be out of Woohyun’s presence. It was almost ironic that after an evening spent looking at Woohyun through a computer screen, that he was so eager to get away from him once he saw him in person. It wasn’t like he didn’t want to spend time with Woohyun, and a part of himself that was bigger than he cared to admit felt slightly at ease after simply seeing the vocalist. But at the same time it made him feel worse, especially with Woohyun looking so worn down and exhausted; being unable to reach out and hold him, knowing that someone else had filled that role now.  

 

Just another reason he was looking forward to catching up with Heechul. it was always nice to get away from those six guys he had gotten stuck with (and yes, one of them especially) and talk to someone new. Heechul was dangerously honest as well, which was refreshing for Sunggyu. He lacked that sort of straight-talking in his life, being the leader on top of the responsibilities of being the eldest amongst his group.

 

He needed this night away, a chance to clear his head from the influence of the confusing brunette. As he rode down the elevator he decided to stop thinking about Woohyun for once, to let himself have fun for a change without giving in to the urge to obsess over the vocalist.

 

* * *

 

And thus the collaboration begins.

 

Y’all seriously don’t know how fun writing this was. It was the first time that the both of us had a partner during writing, and it ended up being awesome! Google hangout is the bomb (as well as Drive!)  


   
And surprise, it’s not a oneshot but it’s the two of us so who honestly thought it would be anyway? To everyone who has patiently waited, we know it took us a long time to update (and we haven’t even posted the smut yet because we’re both trolls) but we hope you like it anyway! Comment and let us know what you think!

❤Jade & Ray


	2. wanna

 

 

Heechul was leaning against the car, patiently waiting for the other to come downstairs. He could sense that something was a little off in the younger's tone, and he was curious to know what was bothering the leader. He would like to think that Sunggyu trusted him enough to let him know if something was bothering him, but the younger was known to be a little stubborn.

 

 

He almost felt disappointed that his dongsaeng hadn’t told him over the phone earlier, but maybe Sunggyu didn’t want to put a downer on tonight. This was, after all, the first time they had seen each other in months; they both had busy schedules and obligations that prevented them from catching up as often as they would have liked to. He knew that if anyone could get the younger man to open it it would be him. Initially, Sunggyu had reservations about spending time alone with Heechul (because Sunggyu was probably a little terrified of offending such an important sunbae). However, they were pleased to discover that their personalities matched well; they quickly became close, settling into a comfortable friendship with one another. Now Heechul knew that Sunggyu would trust him with his problems, and he would go as far to say that he would trust the younger as well.  

 

 

Heechul jerked himself out of his thoughts when he noticed the younger man step out of the building. He took a moment to appreciate the younger man’s appearance as Sunggyu looked around for him, before pushing himself off the car with a grin. “You took your sweet time!” He joked.

 

 

"Hyung, I came as fast as I could! You didn't have to get out of the car!" Sunggyu called out, making his way over to where Heechul was waiting for him.

 

 

"It's nothing, I'm just excited to see you." Heechul explained, pulling him in for a quick hug, stepping back to the look in the slightly taller man's eyes. He reached up, quickly pulling Sunggyu’s snapback off his head.

 

 

Sunggyu immediately tried to cover his hair. “Hyung, give it back!”

 

 

Heechul laughed at him, holding Sunggyu’s hat out of reach. “Aw, is someone having a bad hair day? Did you accidentally bathe in carrot juice and peroxide or something? Who thought that flaming orange would actually be a good hair choice for you?”

 

 

“Hyung!” Sunggyu complained, pulling out of the older man’s grasp.

 

 

“I’m just kidding, you’re cute!” Heechul laughed. He pulled the snapback from behind his back and placed it onto his blushing dongsaeng’s head. “There. All better.”

 

 

“You’re lucky you buy me things.” Sunggyu whined.

 

 

“You’re lucky that I found you to be so adorable.” Heechul rebutted.

 

 

“Why does hyung always tease me?” Sunggyu complained, pulling the hat down over his hair self-conciously.

 

  
"Because I’m the only one who can make you relax _LeaderGyu._ You sounded a little down on the phone earlier... is everything okay?"

 

 

Sunggyu waved off his worries. "I'm fine, just a little tired… we’re preparing a full length this time and our comeback is right around the corner. You know how it is."

 

 

He wasn't quite convinced, but he decided to let it go for the moment. "Well get your ass in the car then, I'm starving." He joked, pulling open the passenger door to encourage Sunggyu to climb in.

 

 

As Heechul drove his eyes occasionally drifted over to the younger, subtly checking out his appearance. Sunggyu had his eyes closed, his forehead resting on his hands on he leaned against the car door. He could sense the fatigue from the younger, and it seemed more serious than a rough night of practices. "Yah, how about we go back to my place for dinner? I don't feel like dealing with fans much, and no offense, but you aren't really dressed well enough to be seen with me."

 

 

Sunggyu playfully hit him in the arm, and Heechul was happy to finally see him smiling. "Rude hyung! Sorry I was only thinking about hanging out with you instead of my choice of outfit after you called. Let's just go to your apartment, I wouldn't want to tarnish hyung's spotless image."

 

 

"I'm pretty sure the only person in this car who has had a scandal is you." He retaliated, and Sunggyu gaped at him.

 

 

"The only reason hyung hasn't had a scandal is because hyung hasn't got caught! And for the record, you've done and said way worse things than I have, you just get away with it because of your 'honestly blunt' image!"

 

 

Heechul just grinned at him. "Don't hate the player Sunggyu, hate the game."

 

 

Sunggyu rolled his eyes, crossing his arms and staring back out the window with a pout. "Hyung has to buy me chicken since he's so mean."

 

 

He chuckled at the younger, agreeing without a fuss to treat him. Before long they were back at his place with a steaming hot box of fried chicken and a six pack of beer. They got comfortable on the floor pillows and set up their dinner on the end table, falling into easy chatter as they enjoyed their meal. Heechul could sense some of the stress leaving the younger, but there still was an undeniable tension in his face. Heechul got up from the floor with a sigh, grabbing a bottle of soju from the fridge and a couple of small shot glasses before returning to the table.

 

 

"Hyung, I can't. I have practice tomorrow and I really can’t let myself slack off."

 

 

"Unfortunately for you, I brought you here and I'm not letting you leave until you relax." He poured some soju into the glasses, and pushed one in Sunggyu's direction. "Now, how about you tell me what's been bothering you the whole night?"

 

 

Sunggyu sighed, knocking back the drink with a slight grimace. "I'm fine, I'm serious. But I'll have a couple, just because this is an expensive brand." Heechul chose not to answer him, already reaching over to fill his empty glass; he knew that Sunggyu wasn't the best at holding his liquor, and soon enough he would start spilling his problems.

 

 

After an hour the bottle was more than half empty, and Sunggyu's lisp was occasionally showing through. "Hyung, you always tell the truth. It’s what you do.”

 

 

Heechul grinned at him. “More or less.”

 

 

“Tell me… What do you really think of Woohyun and Key?"

 

 

"Toheart? I mean, it isn't the most artistic album in the world, but it's not surprising that they would be successful. They really should have chosen Tell Me Why as their title track though."

 

 

Sunggyu made a sound of disapproval, downing another shot. "That was supposed to be  _my_  song with Woohyun. We were supposed to sing it together, and the stupid company gives it to them. And of course the two of them treat it as some type of joke, mocking me on broadcasts and radio shows, bragging about how the 'one with small eyes' is so jealous."

 

 

Heechul raised his eyebrows. "Yeah, because your reaction shows just how wrong they were about the jealousy thing... and your eyes are  _really_  big."

 

 

"No hyung, you don't get it. This is  _bigger_  than the song, bigger than the album, It’s bigger than  _Toheart!_ This is about Woohyun and Key! Because of these promotions the two of them have grown closer, they spend all their time around one another. Woohyun... he was supposed to debut with me, we were supposed to make a subunit together. And instead..." Sunggyu balled his fist, looking away from Heechul's eyes. "You should see how happy Woohyun is about everything... doing photoshoots, practicing at the SM building, filming for the music shows. He's having the time of his life right now promoting with Key."

 

 

"And is that wrong? Key is his best friend, why wouldn't he enjoy promoting with him? This is an opportunity for him to get exposure, to gain more fans not only for himself, but for Infinite."

 

 

"You think I don't know that? Of course I'm proud of him, he's doing an amazing job. I’m glad that the response from the public has been so positive. I guess it just hurts to know how little Infinite V meant to him. Not even once has he said 'I wish it could have been us.' Not even in private. Woohyun has never shown any remorse that we didn't get to form our subunit, and it proves to me how much he doesn't reciprocate my feelings."

 

 

Heechul gave the younger a disbelieving look. "Sunggyu, do you hear yourself right now? You sound like a lovesick school girl whose crush just agreed to go to the prom with someone else!" When the younger looked away guiltily he couldn't hold back his laughter. "Oh my god, you've got it so bad."

 

 

"This isn't something to laugh about!” Sunggyu shook his head in disappointment. “I can't compete with him hyung, and Woohyun has already made it clear that Key has won."

 

 

"What is that supposed to mean?"

 

 

"Let's just be honest hyung. When you look at Woohyun and you look at me... we don't match. He's on another level and I'm man enough to admit that. You can find a face like mine anywhere, but Key... hell, he flat out admitted that he got into his company on his looks. Even if I were to try to argue that I'm more talented, that really doesn't matter when it comes to this. Why would Woohyun choose to be with me when he could have someone like Key on his arm?"

 

 

Heechul rolls his eyes at his younger companion. "Really? You're intimidated by _Kibum_?"

 

 

Sunggyu glares back at him, refilling his glass of soju. "Don't look so surprised, you'd have to be blind to think they don't look good together. Everyone says so, and it doesn't hurt that the company is putting so much effort into painting the picture of how perfect the two of them are together. I mean, what the hell kind of music video involves fighting over a girl without ever even seeing said girl?! They spend the whole thing being lovey dovey and acting like a couple."

 

 

Heechul raised his eyebrows at the rant. "Why don't you tell me how you really feel." Sunggyu just pouted, drinking his shot and looking generally adorable. "You want to know the one thing that Key has that you don't?" The younger man waited patiently, his eyes glued to Heechul as if he had all the answers to the universe. "Confidence. The reason why people flock to him, desire him is because he acts like they should. Hell, he demands it. I guarantee you, if you approached Woohyun with the same amount of swagger that Key does, that boy wouldn't know what hit him."

 

 

"Well I hate to burst your bubble hyung, but I don't have the best track record when it comes to seducing boys. Or any record for that matter. I didn't even realize I swung that way until I met Woohyun. So the chances of me successfully seducing him are close to none." Sunggyu stated bitterly.

 

 

Heechul smirked, making his way around the table to get closer to Sunggyu. "Well of course you can't pull it off the way you are now. But with a little guidance, I think you'll be just fine."

 

 

"Then tell me what I’m supposed to do hyung."

 

 

The elder lifted a hand to grab his chin, turning Sunggyu's face to him. "You just need a little practice... and I think I would much rather show you." Sunggyu's lips parted in a gasp, clearly understanding what the elder was insinuating, but he didn't pull back. Heechul leaned his face down, joining their lips in a kiss.

 

* * *

A/N: These two...  
  
They have such an interesting dynamic... We liked playing around with the idea of Sunggyu acting cute and young around his favorite hyung.   
We know this one is shorter, but you guys know what's coming next ;D  
(Hint: It does not involve Sunggyu tickling Heechul with a feather)

Comment and let us know what you think! See you next time darlings!  
❤Jade & Ray


	3. kiss

 

It took a solid two seconds for the realization that Heechul is kissing him to sink in and another three for him to actually do something about it. He pulled away from the elder, a hand covering his mouth in surprise at Heechul's actions. "Hyung! What was that?!" His small eyes were opened wide in shock, staring at Heechul's moist lips in a daze.

 

Heechul smirked at him, scooting even closer to put himself in Sunggyu's comfort zone. "That was a kiss... surely I don't have to explain that to you as well."

 

Sunggyu flushed red, the haughty tone in Heechul's voice making him simultaneously upset and slightly turned on. "I know what a kiss is hyung, I'm asking you why the hell you just kissed _me_?!"

 

"Because it's all part of the learning process my dear dongsaeng." Heechul answered, his hand firmly holding Sunggyu's chin in place.

 

"Hyung, I don't need-"

 

"Have you ever kissed a man?" Sunggyu sputtered, trying to turn away to hide his embarrassment but Heechul held him in place. "I don't mean as a joke, or a dare... but a _real_ kiss. It's different than kissing a woman, it's _harder_ , more passionate and there's this underlying sense of urgency because the both of you are eager to move on to bigger-" His hand lightly ran over Sunggyu's hardening length, earning him a gasp from the younger, "and better things."

 

He could tell that Heechul was enjoying this, making him blush over a couple heated words and a few simple touches. Sunggyu stared down at the ground, his long eyelashes casting shadows over his cheeks as he made his admission. "I haven't." Heechul moved the hand up from Sunggyu's jeans, pushing into the short brown hair.

 

"Do you think I'm attractive Sunggyu?"

 

And how could he _not,_ his hyung was undisputedly pretty, one of the first flower boys that girls and boys alike lusted over. He had delicate features, full pink lips and large double-lidded eyes that were watching him with evident interest. Sunggyu was used to being the oldest, to being the one in control but with Heechul it was a different dynamic; it was clear that the elder was the one calling the shots, that this wasn't his first time talking a boy into experimenting and the thought just made Sunggyu harder. "B-but I told you that I like Woohyun."

 

Heechul chuckled, running his thumb over Sunggyu's lower lip. "I didn't ask if you liked me Sunggyu, I asked if you were attracted to me. There is a difference."

 

"Yes." The word slipped out before Sunggyu could take it back, and the admission from his own lips felt like a plea.

 

“Then kiss me back.”

 

Sunggyu gathered his courage, leaning in to kiss him again. A sudden ring of his phone stopped him right before their lips connected. He looked up into Heechul's eyes once more, before shifting back to put some space between them. He went to answer it, but Heechul reached out to stop him. "It might be important."

 

"More important than this?" Heechul asked him, and Sunggyu felt unsure of what to do. Heechul moved close to him again, his hand running up Sunggyu's thigh. "I'm sure they can survive one evening without you. Isn't the reason you're here because you needed a night away?"

 

"Yeah... yeah you're right." Their mouths were only an inch apart, the tension building as the phone suddenly stopped ringing. "In fact-" Sunggyu reached out, turning off his cell phone. "I don't want any more distractions." Now Sunggyu finally allowed himself to forget about the outside world, focusing only on the man in front of him. He closed the small gap between them, kissing him properly for the first time. 

 

Heechul returned the kiss with enthusiasm, firmly pressing their lips together with a slight moan. Sunggyu could feel the desire inside of him starting to build up, Heechul’s hands working into his hair to pull him closer. Heechul was guiding him to his back, pushing him down so he could crawl on top of him.

 

Sunggyu gasped when Heechul grinded down on him, the friction on his member slightly maddening. Heechul take advantage of his slight moment of surprise, pushing his tongue inside Sunggyu’s mouth to deepen the kiss.

 

He lifted his own hands to cradle Heechul’s face, surging against him as the kiss became more heated. By the time they pulled apart they were desperate for air.

 

“So?” Heechul prompted him, smirking down at Sunggyu’s red lips.

 

“Yeah? It was…” He was struggling for words, the haze of the alcohol and the heat of his arousal making it hard to think properly.

 

“Good?” The elder added helpfully, and Sunggyu nodded.

 

“More than good. It’s different, but it’s definitely good.”

 

“Then it’s a good thing you have me to teach you.” Heechul dipped in for another kiss, which was enthusiastically reciprocated by Sunggyu. He took the initiative this time, probing his tongue into his hyung’s warm mouth. Heechul pulled back, glancing appraisingly at Sunggyu. “You learn fast. That’s good, it just means we can move onto other things.”

 

“But I like this...” Sunggyu said somewhat wistfully, and Heechul chuckled at his naivety, brushing the bangs out of the younger’s face.

 

“Don’t you trust your hyung?”

 

“Of course I do, but…”

 

“Just let me take the lead.” His hand travelled down Sunggyu’s body slowly, resting on the edge of his jeans. “I think it’s safe to assume it’s been awhile since someone has touched you here…” He let his hand palm Sunggyu’s hardening length. “I’ll promise that I’ll make you feel good.”

 

He didn’t bother to wait for Sunggyu’s response, already moving down the younger’s body to get closer to what he wanted. “Open up your jeans for me Sunggyu.”

 

Sunggyu’s hands were slightly shaking as he reached for his jeans, trying not to seem too eager as he pulled down his zipper.

 

Heechul smiled as more of the younger’s body was exposed to him. “No underwear?” Heechul chuckled, “Just when I think I’ve got you figured out, you surprise me.” He reached for Sunggyu’s length, stroking him firmly a few times as Sunggyu twitched beneath him.

 

“Spread your legs a little wider for me.” He ordered, and Sunggyu’s head thumped back to the ground as he made space for Heechul to get situated between his legs. He knew exactly what his hyung was planning to do, and he could barely handle the thought. How was he supposed to keep himself together once Heechul’s mouth was on him? He was barely keeping it together right now.

 

Heechul seemed to know exactly how excited he was at the prospect. “Do warn me when you’re getting close, yes?”

 

Sunggyu almost wanted to make a joke about himself not being good enough to finish in his hyung’s mouth, but he barely trusted himself to talk right now so he just murmured in agreement.

 

Heechul held his gaze, his tongue slipping out of his mouth to give the younger a teasing lick. Sunggyu moaned at the small touch, and Heechul chuckled, the sensation sending vibrations all the way up Sunggyu’s spine. “I told you it would feel good.” Heechul whispered, before taking Sunggyu’s length in his mouth, lighting sucking on the tip.

 

“Hyung, please.” Sunggyu didn’t want to beg, especially this quickly, but he wasn’t sure he could be patient for much longer.

 

The elder continued to tease him, swirling his tongue around the head as Sunggyu fought to hold himself together. “Do it just like this Sunggyu… give him just a little taste and pull away. It should drive him crazy. Is it working?”

 

“Yes.” He cried out, trying to buck his hips up to make the elder take more of his length into his mouth.

 

“Now, now.” Heechul chastised him, using his arm to pin Sunggyu’s hips to the ground. “All in good time.” He guided Sunggyu’s length back to his mouth, deciding to take pity on him. He opened his mouth up wide, descending on Sunggyu’s cock fully.

 

“Shit.” Sunggyu cursed out, arching off the ground as Heechul started to suck on his length. It had been too long since he had been serviced this way, and his hyung clearly knew what he was doing. That wicked tongue curled around his length, his mouth warm and inviting as he continued to work Sunggyu’s length. His mischievous eyes never left Sunggyu’s own, studying all of his reactions to make the experience better for him.

 

Heechul’s hand stroked the part of Sunggyu’s length that his mouth didn’t reach, working up a steady pace that had Sunggyu’s legs kicking out in pleasure. Sunggyu’s head was thrown back, his fingers grasping at the carpet as he cried out.

 

He finally pulled off with a purposely loud pop, his hand moving faster over Sunggyu’s cock. “You like that Sunggyu? You like it when it when a man sucks your cock?”

 

“Fuck hyung. Please keep going. Please.” Sunggyu lifted a hand to tangle in Heechul’s hair, trying to guide his mouth for to where he wanted it the most. Heechul decided to let him, obediently taking the hard length between his lips. He wrapped around Sunggyu’s thigh, pushing himself further down the younger’s length to take him deeper. Sunggyu definitely seemed to like that, his fingers tightening in Heechul’s hair.

 

“Shit, I’m getting close.” He cried out, his hips moving on their own accord to make Heechul take him in faster. “Hyung.” He tried to warn him, the feeling of the hot mouth becoming too much. He was done for when Heechul dragged his tongue over his slit, those dark eyes sparkling as he moaned for Sunggyu to come for him.

 

Sunggyu let the orgasm take over his senses, writhing on the floor as Heechul swallowed his release. Heechul continued to suck him, lazily pumping Sunggyu’s length as the younger came down from his high. He pulled away, slowly tucking Sunggyu’s cock back into his jeans with a smirk.

 

“Hyung.” Sunggyu called out for him, wanting to convey his thanks but completely drained in his post orgasmic state.

 

“I’m happy you enjoyed it.” Heechul responded, moving back up to hover over Sunggyu’s face. “You want to taste yourself?”

 

“Fuck hyung.” Sunggyu laughed, trying to clear his senses, which wasn’t the easiest thing to do with Heechul so casually saying such dirty things. “Do you even realize how that makes me feel?”

 

Heechul grinned down at him. “Of course I do; why do you think I said it?”

 

Sunggyu hummed in acknowledgement, his eyes darting down to the swollen red lips. It was a strange concept, certainly not anything he had tried before, and yet he wanted to. “Kiss me hyung.”

 

The elder placed a hand behind Sunggyu’s neck, moving him closer to bring their lips together. At first, all Sunggyu noticed was the sharp taste of the soju lingering on Heechul’s lips, but when the elder probed his tongue against his he got the first taste of something else entirely. He couldn’t exactly describe it, but just the knowledge of why it was there was enough to make his cock stir to life again.

 

“Do you like it?” Heechul asked. Sunggyu nodded. “Do you want another taste?”

 

Sunggyu nodded again, this time more eagerly and he moved in to kiss his hyung again. He was pushed back by the elder, who glanced down at him with an amused look on his face.

 

“Hyung?” Sunggyu asked, surprised by the sudden rejection.

 

“Despite how much fun I had watching you squirm as I pleasured you, that was just for my own enjoyment. I still need to teach you what you need to know to impress him.” Heechul said, his hands going down to his own fly. Sunggyu followed the movement down and looked up again when he realised what the other was suggesting.

 

He heard the unmistakable sound of a zipper being undone and his eyes widened. Heechul chuckled at the surprised look on the younger’s face.

 

“I don’t know…” Sunggyu started, unable to look away from the scene unfolding in front of him, but Heechul was already switching their positions, laying down on the ground as he shifted Sunggyu’s body above him.

 

“I’ll guide you through it.” Heechul’s hand took Sunggyu’s, moving back to his crotch and pressing gently down. “Just do as I say.” Sunggyu almost wanted to roll his eyes at Heechul’s confidence, but he was far too distracted by the hard length underneath his palm. He raised his nervous hands to tuck one finger behind the waistband of Heechul’s boxers. Sunggyu looked up at his hyung who nodded him to continue, so he slipped his whole hand under cautiously. He couldn’t help but bite his lip when his finger brushed against Heechul’s rock hard length, taking it into his hand experimentally he pumped a little, eliciting quiet moans from his hyung.

 

The noises made Sunggyu less conscious of himself - he wanted to make his hyung feel as good as he had. Without a second thought, he pulled down the waistband and released Heechul’s erect cock. He began to move downwards, ready to return the favor, but Heechul stopped him. He slightly lifted his hips, tugging his pants and boxers down to his thighs.

 

Sunggyu lifted a hand to grip his clothing, looking into Heechul’s eyes for some sort of confirmation. The elder nodded his head silently, and Sunggyu moved to pull the jeans all the way off, exposing his long legs. Sunggyu ran his hands slowly up his hyung’s legs, coming to a rest on his pale thighs.

 

Bravely, Sunggyu edged himself down so his mouth was situated right above it and without even thinking about it he took half of Heechul’s length into his mouth. The older man moaned at the sudden warmth around him and so Sunggyu pulled back until only the tip was in his mouth.

 

“Sunggyu…” Heechul groaned. Sunggyu smiled; so he was able to make his experienced hyung feel good - that was a start. Heechul wasn’t a writhing mess yet though and that was Sunggyu’s aim. He bobbed back down, taking even more of Heechul’s length into his mouth until he physically felt that he couldn’t take anymore. A strange taste invaded the back of his mouth which he realised quickly was Heechul’s precum.

 

He had a moment of insecurity as he wondered what he was supposed to do now. He knew what he _liked_ done to him but now that he was in this position - with Heechul’s dick pressing against the roof of his mouth - he wasn’t exactly sure what he was supposed to do.

 

“Suck it.” Heechul told him, so Sunggyu did what he said, sucking him cautiously. Heechul’s hands made their way to Sunggyu’s hair, gently pulling his head back. “Remember to move your head and use your tongue.” Sunggyu’s tongue moved to circle the head of Heechul’s cock and the older man sighed, pushing his hips up to get better access to Sunggyu’s mouth. “Don’t forget about your hands.” Heechul reminded him, so Sunggyu tightened his grip around the thighs beside his head, his fingers kneading the skin there. He worked his way up his hyung’s legs, fingers trailing up to Heechul’s pelvis. He felt his hyung tremble as his hands stroked gently over his balls, then he sighed when the contact was lost. Sunggyu’s hands came to a stop at Heechul’s hips, gripping onto them to try and stop Heechul from pushing too far in.

 

He finally started to get the feel for it, finding a rhythm as he moved his mouth back and forth over Heechul’s length. After the initial shock of what he was doing subsided, it began to feel more comfortable and his instincts started to take over. He let his eyes look to Heechul’s face, feeling more confident at the expression of pure pleasure he found there. Heechul seemed to feel his stare, opening his eyes to meet Sunggyu’s stare.

 

“Give me your hand.” He groaned, reaching out to pull the offered hand to his mouth. He slipped a couple of the fingers in, sucking on them harshly. Sunggyu wanted to ask him what he had in mind, but Heechul’s hand in his hair encouraged him to continue what he was doing. Sunggyu continued to bob his head, his eyes set on the long digits disappearing in and out of Heechul’s mouth.

 

The grip tightened on his hair, pulling his mouth away from Heechul’s cock. “Hyung?” He questioned, lifting a hand to wipe at the wetness sliding down his chin. He knew that Heechul was up to something but not entirely sure what.

 

Heechul released the digits when he deemed them wet enough, pushing Sunggyu back to crawl into his lap again. He brought their chests close together, kissing him roughly as he guided the younger’s hand to his entrance.  

 

Sunggyu’s brain very suddenly caught up, and he looked to Heechul in surprise. “Hyung, are you sure?”

 

“Of course. Just remember to use real lube when you’re with Woohyun.”

 

“Hyung, I-”

 

Heechul shushed him, moving Sunggyu’s hand back closer to his opening. “Relax Sunggyu. I can handle it.” Sunggyu took a deep breath, running his fingertips over the puckered entrance. “Come on; just start with one.”

 

Sunggyu did what he said, slowing pushing his pointer finger into the tight body. His eyes darted up to Heechul’s face, looking for any signs of discomfort but he found none.

 

“Move your finger slowly at first, let his body get used to the feel of it.” Sunggyu nodded, continuing to move his finger back and forth.

 

“And it feels good hyung?”

 

Heechul laughed, his own hand moving down to palm his erection. “It could feel better. I’ll show you how to make it better.” He leaned over to wrap his arm around Sunggyu’s neck, giving the younger a better angle. He pressed his lips to Sunggyu’s ear, whispering dirty encouragements. “Add another. Go slowly.” Sunggyu listened, pushing a second finger into his warm heat. Heechul moaned, his own hand tightening around his cock. “When you don’t feel the resistance you can start to go faster.”

 

Sunggyu nodded, his free hand raising to grip Heechul’s hip as he started to work his fingers in quicker. He heard the change in Heechul’s breathing, the way the little moans started to escape the elder’s mouth and he knew he was doing well.

 

“Now spread your fingers apart; easy, you don’t have to force it. With time the body adapts.” Sunggyu listened intently, slowly moving his fingers apart to stretch the elder. At first it was difficult, but he was patient and soon enough Heechul was starting to adjust to him. The elder was panting in his ear, the hand moving quicker on his length as the fingers moved inside of him.

 

“Should I… put in the last one?” Sunggyu asked, somewhat eager but not wanting to push the elder.

 

“Yeah, three will be enough.” Heechul told him, spreading his legs just a tad bit wider around Sunggyu’s lap. He felt the last finger push in, the stretch only the slightest bit uncomfortable since Sunggyu had been so meticulous. But before long the discomfort turned into something else entirely, and he was desperate for the younger to stop holding back.

 

“Ah… now that they’re in... push harder. Try to get as deep as you can.” Heechul moaned out, his hand tightening around Sunggyu’s shoulder as the force started to increase.

 

“Like this hyung?” Sunggyu asked, pushing his fingers in as far as they would go, delighting in the curses spilling out of Heechul’s mouth as he pressed harder into the tight heat.

 

“Yes… fuck, you’re better at this than I thought you’d be.” Heechul chuckled out, starting to roll his hips in rhythm with Sunggyu’s hand.

 

“I’m a quick learner.” Sunggyu teased, starting to play around with his angles.

  
“Like that, keep trying until you find it.”

 

The younger continued to push his fingers in, curling and twisted to try to make Heechul shake. “How will I know?” He asked, doing his best to give the elder as much pleasure as possible.

 

Heechul laughed, grinding down on the fingers that were moving faster inside of him. “You’ll know.” He tilted Sunggyu’s chin up, joining their lips in a kiss. It was all tongue and heavy breathing as there was a sense of urgency behind their movements. That pressure was starting to build inside of him, and he knew it wouldn’t be long until he found his release. “Keep going.” He urged Sunggyu, pumping his length in time with Sunggyu’s hand.

 

Sunggyu continued to kiss him, trying desperately to find that spot that would push his hyung over the edge. He curled his fingers, pulling up on Heechul’s body and the elder abruptly broke the kiss.

 

“Shit, do that again.” Heechul moaned out, burying his face in Sunggyu’s neck as the younger pressed into his body.

 

“Right there hyung?” He asked even though he didn’t need an answer, the reaction of the elder enough to let him know he was hitting the right spot.

 

Heechul was trembling in his lap, the hand on his cock moving frantically. “Fuck, I’m not gonna last. I’m gonna come. _Fuck._ ” He groaned out, spilling his seed with one final moan.

 

Heechul writhed for a few moments as he rode out the aftershocks of the orgasm Sunggyu had just given him, then he stilled, relaxing with his eyes closed before he opened them. “I have to say, Sunggyu, I’m impressed. You’re kind of a natural at this whole being gay for men thing.” Sunggyu beamed at the praise, excited that he’d actually managed to pleasure him and despite his initial reservations, he couldn’t help but feel a sense of achievement.

 

“So you think I could pull it off with Woohyun?” The question spilled out of his mouth before he could stop it; was it even proper post hook up etiquette to ask about another man so quickly after making a different man come? And how pathetic was it that he was already thinking about Woohyun when he had a half naked man literally on top of him, offering himself up? He was more than sure that if he desired, he could have continued to play with Heechul, could have probably taken things all the way. However, there was just one person he wanted to go that far with and even when he considered his very attractive and very willing hyung, he couldn’t help but see that person’s face; cute and smiling, making an annoying heart that Sunggyu claimed to hate (but secretly loved).

 

No, this had to end here. Sunggyu just didn’t think it would be fair to Heechul if he took it any further while he was so clearly thinking about someone else.  

 

Heechul seemed to understand that whatever they were doing was coming to an end, giving Sunggyu a warm smile to let him know there were no hard feelings. “I think you might just pull it off. He’d have to be an idiot to not want to be involved with you. It’s probably best that we stop here, yeah?”

 

“Yeah… it’s not that I didn’t enjoy it, or _you_ for that matter, and believe me my body wants more… it’s just-”

 

Heechul kissed him chastely on the lips, cutting off his nonsensical rambling. “You don’t have to explain Sunggyu. It’s understandable that you want to save some things for Woohyun. It will mean more with him anyway.”

 

“So we’re okay?” Sunggyu asked hopefully and Heechul nodded. “Good. Despite everything… I’m happy that you’re the one I did this with hyung.”

 

The elder smiled down at him. “I know you are. After all who wouldn’t want a piece of this?”

 

Sunggyu turned away, lifting a hand to try to stifle his laughter. “You’re ridiculous hyung.”

 

“You enjoy it.” Heechul teased, and without further ado he climbed off Sunggyu’s lap, reaching for his clothes with an unhurried sense of contentment. He pulled his clothes back on lazily, staring at Sunggyu who seemed to be somewhat shocked and yet entirely pleased with himself for what they had just done. “Though you may want to clean yourself up before you go rushing off to find your man.” Heechul looked pointedly at a place on Sunggyu’s tee and the younger man glanced down, finally registering what the warm sensation pooling against his skin was.   

 

“You came on my shirt!” Sunggyu complained in disbelief. Usually he would be too shy to put it in such blunt terms, but right now he more annoyed than anything else.

 

“Oh, come on. It’s not like it was exactly _fashionable_.” Heechul teased, “Don’t you own like fifteen identical baggy black shirts?”

 

“But I have none _here_!” Sunggyu whined, “How am I meant to explain this when I get back to the dorm?” He gestured at the mark on his chest, already staining his dark shirt a suspicious white.

 

“I don’t know! Say it was… cake batter or something!” Heechul dismissed, not the least bit concerned at Sunggyu’s predicament as he finished zipping up his jeans.

 

“Because I totally bake cakes every day, and especially when I’m spending time with you.” Sunggyu said dryly, “Oh, come on hyung. It’s pretty obvious what this is. The kids are seriously going to pick up on what happened.”

 

“You’re just being paranoid.” Heechul shrugged off the younger’s concerns, “You honestly think the first conclusion they will jump to is that you fooled around with me and _that-_ ” he points at the stain again, “is the result of it?”

 

Well no, but Sunggyu was rather terrified of the discerning eyes of the maknaes. He had scarily perceptive members and that had made Sunggyu very aware of every move he made. He couldn’t help but be nervous that he’d be figured out. He didn’t think that they would tell Woohyun - even those devil kids weren’t _that_ mean - but they would always love having something to hold over him. Sunggyu had regular nightmares of Sungjong blackmailing him and they were pretty damn scary. He would rather not risk that becoming his reality.

 

“Look, Sunggyu. If you’re that worried then you can borrow something from my wardrobe - nothing too expensive - but I have a few old things that I don’t mind you taking. Actually, you can keep it as a souvenir; solid proof of the first night that I turned you on to your inner gay. Oddly enough, this wouldn’t be the first time that a straight boy has walked out of my place crooked.”

 

“Hyung!” Sunggyu protested at the thought of being another one of Heechul’s conquests, but he couldn’t say he was that surprised he had given in so easily. He was pleased that the dynamic felt the same between them after what they’d done, and now that they were both fully clothed and there was some space between them, things had begun to return to normal.

 

Heechul smiled at him, “You don’t have to go so soon; it’s not that late yet.” Sunggyu couldn’t help but feel wary but Heechul reassured him. “Stay a little longer and we’ll have some drinks, okay? No funny business.” Heechul gave him a wicked look. “That is unless you ask for it.”

 

Sunggyu hit him playfully, rolling his eyes as he got situated back at the table. “Only a couple more. I _do_ have to practice tomorrow and the kids will never forgive me if I’m slacking off.”

 

Heechul grinned as he poured him another shot, “I promise you won’t be sore in the morning.”

 

“Seriously hyung, do you have to make everything dirty?”

 

“You didn’t seem to have a problem with it earlier.” Heechul’s voice gained a higher pitch as he imitated his blushing dongsaeng. ” _Hyung give me more, Hyung suck me harder-_ ”

 

“Stop it! I did _not_ say anything like that!” Sunggyu tried to defend himself.

 

“Should we have another go just to be sure?”

  
“ _Hyung!_ ”

* * *

A/N: Because he naughty, naughty! (try not to stare at the tongue, we dare we you)  


  
And the award for most loyal fanboy goes to Gyu!

So obviously Sunggyu was totally into the Heechul (who can blame him) but we know where his real priorities lie. We’d like to think that Sunggyu was a little stressed out over his situation, and decided to blow off some steam (lol blow), courtesy of his favorite hyung and a bottle of soju.

  
Can we just talk about the amount of giggles that went into creating this chapter, because writing smut over Google hangout/drive is pure shenanigans. We had at least 17 mental breakdowns having to say out loud what we wanted to happen between them sexually. Also, Jade laughs at the word penetrated. Fun fact of the day.

 

We hope the Heegyu was everything you wanted it to be! Comment and let us know what you think!

❤Jade & Ray


	4. you

Woohyun was frozen in place as Sunggyu turned away from him, his heart sank as he watched his hyung’s back disappear out the door. He had wanted to spend more time with the leader and he couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed that their conversation had been cut short. Of course, Woohyun couldn’t blame Sunggyu for having plans, but he still felt let down that he wouldn’t get to spend time with his favorite hyung. He had been excited all day, ever since he found out that he would be finishing earlier tonight. Usually he had practice with Key straight after their recordings but this evening Key had a schedule with SHINee, so Woohyun had been looking forward to an evening with his members and a chance to rest.

 

 

He hadn’t even felt annoyed that the other members weren’t around, because Sunggyu was the one that Woohyun had missed the most whilst he had been promoting away from the members. Sunggyu has always been the member that Woohyun was closest to and Woohyun hadn’t really noticed how much he depended on the leader until he wasn’t around that much to depend on. Of course, Woohyun had Key and he knew he could always rely on him, but Woohyun couldn’t deny that it wasn’t quite the same as spending time with his own members.

 

 

But now when he actually had a chance to do that, he was stuck in a quiet dorm on his own. He sighed, looking around the dorm helplessly for a while until he finally decided that he should probably make some food before he did anything else. He put on some instant noodles, too drained to make anything that required actual energy, and stood idly beside the stove as they simmered in the pot. From the window in the kitchen he could see the street outside and his eyes were drawn to the fancy red sports car parked there and the two figures embracing beside it. He watched as the figures pulled apart and began to chat and then the taller of the pair plucked the hat off the shorter, prompting the shorter to jump and try and grab it.

 

 

It would have been amusing to watch, had Woohyun not known who they were. That wasn’t the case though, he could clearly recognise the pair as his own leader and the vocalist of Super Junior. So instead of being amused, he just felt a strike of jealousy twinge in his chest at the closeness. He and Sunggyu had always been close, but he couldn’t seem to remember the last time the two of them had joked around together like that. Perhaps it was his busy schedule, or the stress of the impending comeback, but lately Sunggyu had seemed so serious around him. To see him laughing and joking around with someone else, especially Heechul, made Woohyun feel confused and slightly hurt. He wasn’t quite sure where they really stood these days, and he felt even more worried after their conversation just minutes ago. It had been nice enough but he couldn’t help but feel a new distance between them that had never really been there before and he just couldn’t put his finger on _why_.

 

 

It didn’t help that Woohyun had this tiny seed of insecurity that he couldn’t hold down when it came to Kim Heechul. The man had a reputation that nobody could deny and his number of conquests were constantly tallying up. Woohyun had a suspicion that Heechul had an interest in Sunggyu that went beyond just friendship - the man had actively seeked Sunggyu out after leaving the army - however Woohyun knew that he was just being irrational. Woohyun was aware of Sunggyu’s dating past and all of them had been girls. By definition Heechul wasn’t exactly the leader’s type, but he was rather famous for being able to convince men otherwise. Heechul had that sort of magnetism about him, a mysterious sort of appeal that attracted many people, boys and girls alike, to him.

 

 

Even if the idea of Sunggyu giving into Heechul’s charms seemed farfetched, Woohyun couldn’t deny that there was _something_ between the two of them; a sort of connection that was so entirely different than the bond they shared that Woohyun couldn’t figure it out. He didn’t know why these thoughts were suddenly swirling in his head; Sunggyu had known about Woohyun’s sexuality since before debut, and it never seemed to matter or interest him. Surely if Sunggyu ever had thoughts or even a slight curiosity, he would have come to him with it instead of Heechul, right?

 

 

Even the thought seemed slightly unbelievable to himself; if he would have asked himself this question a month ago, he would have been able to answer it without doubts. But now, with this sudden tension between the two of them, he wasn’t sure if Sunggyu would come to him with any of his problems at all.

 

 

It wasn’t as if he thought Sunggyu was weak or especially naive; he knew his hyung was more than capable of taking care of himself. If anything Sunggyu was the type to say cleanly what he wanted. The problem was that Woohyun wasn’t so sure if he even knew what Sunggyu wanted anymore, and the idea that Heechul did drove him slightly crazy.

 

 

A slight burning smell invaded his nostrils and pulled him out of his thoughts. “Shit.” He hissed, when he finally remembered the noodles simmering on the stove. He took the  away and looked inside it, internally yelling at himself when he realised that he had totally ruined his dinner. He threw the contents of the pot in the trash and sunk against the kitchen counter, the tightness in his stomach reminding him just how hungry he really was (on top of the queasy feeling he had after watching Sunggyu’s departure). It was like a miracle when the door clicked open and the voices of the two visuals spread through the dorm.

 

 

Woohyun jumped up and slid into the front room. “Have you been out to eat? Did you bring leftovers?” He interrogated, grinning when he saw the bag hanging from Myungsoo’s hand. He snatched it up immediately.

 

 

“Hyung, we were going to eat those!” Myungsoo complained, reaching out to grab the back that Woohyun was holding behind his back.

 

  
“You’ve already eaten. I haven’t. It’s only fair.” Woohyun replied.

 

 

“Myungsoo, let him have it! God, you’re like a black hole! How are you still hungry after you practically ate everything in sight at my shop?! I swear that I need to stop letting you pay discount prices or my whole business is going to go under.” Myungsoo pouted at the loss but didn’t bother to go against Sungyeol after his mind had been made up. “What are you doing home so early anyway hyung?” Sungyeol asked Woohyun, who was smiling lightly at the pair’s antics.

 

 

“Kibum had a schedule so I thought I’d come and spend some time with you guys. That plan failed, since you all abandoned me.” Woohyun popped open the leftovers, plunging his hand into the bag and grabbing a still-warm fried chicken leg and taking a bite out of it. “Damn Sungyeol, this is good!” He mumbled with a mouthful.

 

 

“It is, isn’t it?” Myungsoo whispered sliding into the spot next to Woohyun in the couch, his eyes trained to every movement Woohyun made with the food in his hand. “Sungyeol’s food is the best… I miss Sungyeol’s food.” He pouted, his voice full of longing as he watched Woohyun take another bite.

 

 

“You’re pathetic.” Woohyun said, but he still held out a piece to the ridiculous visual who looked up at Woohyun with sparkling eyes of gratitude.

 

 

“For me hyung?” He whispered, taking the drumstick delicately as if it was an offering from the God of Fried Chicken.

 

 

“Yes, Myungsoo, for you.” Woohyun rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t help but indulge the adorable visual.

 

 

“You spoil him.” Sungyeol said, joining the conversation. “And you’re pitiful.” He shook his head fondly at Myungsoo, promptly pushing him aside to squeeze into the space beside Woohyun.

 

 

“Where’s Sunggyu-hyung? He was here earlier, has he gone back to his own dorm?” Myungsoo inquired between bites of the glorious piece of meat in his hands.

 

 

Sungyeol just shook his head at the way that Myungsoo was ravishing the fried goodness and turned his attention back to Woohyun. “If you’d tear your eyes away from the chicken and stop shoving things into your mouth you’d realize he obviously isn’t here anymore.”

 

 

Woohyun laughed, almost spitting out his food. “I’m sorry, it’s just shoving and mouths and you two… _Anyway_ , he went out to eat with Heechul sunbae.” Woohyun informed the visuals. “He just left like ten minutes ago.”

 

 

“Oh… we must have just missed him then.” Sungyeol stretched back on the couch, kicking his feet up to relax. “Thank goodness he’s gone. I don’t see why he feels the need to come down here and babysit us like we’re children.” Sungyeol sighed, “Plus, it’s good that Sunggyu is catching up with Heechul. Leader has been a bit down recently and we all know how much he nags when he’s grumpy.”

 

 

Woohyun paused. “A bit down? What do you mean?”

 

 

“I don’t know. He just seems sadder lately. He doesn’t joke around as much and he usually keeps to himself after practices.”

 

 

Myungsoo nodded in agreement. “Yeah, hopefully it will get better soon. I’m glad that he’s getting out of the dorms a bit, instead of watching- I mean wasting time on his computer.” Woohyun and Sungyeol looked up at the visual’s contribution and saw him twisting around the bare chicken bone in his hands. “...Can I have more chick-” Myungsoo shut up when he saw Sungyeol’s glare. “Is this one of those times when I need to stop talking for my own good?”

 

 

“Yes Soo, that would be wise of you.” Sungyeol advised him with an exasperated tone.

 

 

Woohyun ignored the visuals usual bickering and closed the food box, his appetite suddenly starting to fade at the realization that he was the last to know just how poorly his best friend had been feeling. “Has he really been down lately? I… I guess I didn’t notice anything was wrong with him.”

 

 

Myungsoo shrugged his shoulders. “Well, how could you? It’s not like you’re exactly around.”

 

 

Sungyeol glared at his ineptness. “Soo, that’s not exactly fair. Woohyun hyung can’t control his schedules. We can’t always be where we want to be.”

 

 

Myungsoo scoffed at his reprimand. “I know, I was just saying! No one’s expecting hyung to be aware of how Sunggyu feels, because he’s never around to experience it. With Toheart promoting on top of them being in different dorms, it’s not exactly surprising that they aren’t on the same page anymore.” Myungsoo felt a pinch in his thigh and he turned to curse at Sungyeol, but a not so subtle nod in Woohyun’s direction made him stay quiet. Woohyun seemed to have lost all of his energy, practically molded into the couch as the food sat untouched. He looked incredibly sad, almost as if the weight of Sunggyu’s depression was resting entirely upon his shoulders.

 

 

Sungyeol tried to salvage the situation. “Hyung, if anyone understands what you’re going through it’s our leader. He knows how important work is and how tiring schedules can be. I don’t think he’s holding anything against you; maybe he just misses you alot.”

 

 

Woohyun stared at his hands, extremely shaken by this new information. “But if that were the case why wouldn’t he talk to me about it? We’ve always talked about everything, we’ve always trusted each other…” He turned to Sungyeol, knowing he was the one more likely to give him a straight answer. “I don’t know, am I missing something?”

 

 

“Well actually, Myungsoo does have a point. Honestly, ever since you’ve found out that you were going to get to promote with Key, you’ve been extremely happy. Even if you are more tired than usual, we can all still tell how much you _enjoy_ what you are doing. This is just a guess, but maybe Sunggyu doesn’t want to burden you with his feelings, because he doesn’t want to ruin your happiness. Maybe that was his way of being a good friend to you.” Sungyeol shrugged.

 

 

Woohyun thought about his words seriously, but was unable to come to a less depressing conclusion. “I don’t know Yeol… even if what you are saying is true, what have I done lately to make him feel better?” That seemed to shut the two of them up, and Woohyun realized just how careless he had been concerning his relationship with the leader.

 

 

Sungyeol tried to speak up first. “Hyung, really it’s-”

 

 

“No offense, but I’d kind of like to be by myself right now.”

 

 

Myungsoo gave him a worried look. “Hyung-”

 

 

“ _Please._ I’m just tired and I need to be able to think. Alone.” The two of the visuals exchanged glances, standing up from the couch without any further protest.

 

 

Myungsoo disappeared to his room, but Sungyeol stayed behind to rest a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Promise me you’ll at least eat a little more. You’ve worked hard today.”

 

 

Woohyun gave him a weak smile over his shoulder. “I will. And thanks.”

 

 

“Don’t mention it.” Sungyeol squeezed his hand to give him some reassurance, before leaving him alone to this thoughts.

 

 

Woohyun sat in the empty room for awhile, pondering Sungyeol’s words. Of course he knew where the choding was coming from, but he didn’t understand how Sunggyu could be sad that Woohyun was _happy_. He picked up the box again and ate the food slowly, not really tasting anything as his thoughts swirled around this new predicament. Now that he was aware of Sunggyu’s feelings, he couldn’t believe he hadn’t noticed sooner. He could barely handle the thought of Sunggyu distancing himself from him, and he needed to do _something_ to prevent it from becoming permanent.

 

 

He sat in the dark, completely unsure of where to go from here. Woohyun set down the food to pick up his phone, shifting it around in his hands for a bit before finally giving in. He didn’t want to disturb Sunggyu; especially if seeing Heechul was going to cheer him up which - judging by the scene he witnessed outside of Heechul’s car - was true. Despite his reservations about Heechul, he couldn’t help but feel thankful to him for helping Sunggyu out when he so clearly wasn’t.

 

 

He didn’t want to bring Sunggyu down by trying to talk to him about their issues now, but at the same time Woohyun knew that his head wouldn’t be in the right place until he had made some sort of effort to reach out. He dialed the number he knew by heart, fully aware even as he placed the phone to his ear that this was probably not something he should be doing; not now, when Sunggyu was out having fun with his friend. He didn’t want to be needy and he didn’t even know what he was going to say, but he just wanted Sunggyu to know that he was on Woohyun’s mind.

 

 

His anxiety grew as the phone continued to ring. He kept expecting Sunggyu to pick up with each passing second; it never took Sunggyu _this_ long to answer, not when it was Woohyun calling. When the ringing ended and he was greeted by Sunggyu’s voicemail message he almost threw his phone across the room in frustration. Instead, he did what every bit of sense of his body was telling him not to do, the words spilling out of his mouth before he could even attempt to stop them.

 

 

“Hey hyung… I know you’re probably busy with Heechul sunbae right now. I just wanted to call you, I know we spoke earlier but…” He paused, trying to find the words to say, “ I just feel like we haven’t _really_ talked in awhile and I miss you. I just wanted you to know that. I’m not even sure why I’m leaving you this message… I wish I could see you when you get back from dinner but I’m so exhausted. I thought you’d be back soon from dinner so I waited up for you a while but it’s getting late. I guess that means you’re having fun… which is good, I want you to have fun. I _want_ you to be happy.” He sighed and ran his hand through his hair, “I’m sure I’ll see you tomorrow… Anyway… I guess I should sleep now. I don’t know why I even called you… sorry.” He sighed again and pulled the phone away from his ear. He ended the phone call and threw his head back in defeat.

 

 

He toyed with the idea of staying up a little longer - watching some TV or listening to some music - before he finally decided to just get some sleep. At least when he was sleeping he wouldn’t have to deal with these conflicting feelings. Unless he dreamed about Sunggyu again, that was something that was happening more and more regularly these days.

 

 

In the end, he listened the the responsible part of himself, the part which told him to sleep because he had a long day ahead of him and he’d need all the rest he could get. He pulled himself reluctantly to the bathroom, stripping off his clothes and getting under the stream of water. Usually, a warm shower would clear his head a little but this time it had no effect, his mind too cluttered with thoughts of Sunggyu. Once he had dried off he made his way to his bedroom, immediately collapsing onto his bed. Despite the exhaustion from the day, it took him a while of tossing and turning to get settled. He set the phone beside his pillow and closed his eyes, before opening them, grabbing the phone and turning up the ringer volume. He closed his eyes again, his grip still on his phone, hoping that he would wake up to the vibrations of a call from Sunggyu.

 

 

 

When he did wake up, it was to the sound of his alarm jerking him awake. He pulled himself up a groan and turned off the alarm, checking his phone as he did it.

 

 

No missed calls. No new messages.

 

 

He slipped out of bed and headed to the bathroom to clean up and get ready. That was just one benefit to promoting without the other members - he got the bathroom first every morning. of course, he was also up hours before the others, but at least there was _that_ silver lining. By the time his manager for the day called to tell him that he was waiting in the parking lot he was ready to be out of the door. He headed out of the dorm and down to to where his manager was waiting, climbing into the car with a tired “hello.” As his manager began to go over the schedule for the day, Woohyun’s attention was diverted by the flashy sports car driving in to the lot. A car that he could immediately identify, having only seen it the previous evening.

 

 

He watched in interest, wondering whether perhaps Sunggyu had made plans to see Heechul again today if neither of them had schedules. Then the car door opened and out of the passenger side stepped someone that could only be his leader, based on the bright color of his hair. Hadn’t his hyung come home last night?

 

 

Woohyun took in Sunggyu’s appearance; he was wearing the same snapback as he had been the previous day, but Woohyun was sure that Sunggyu had just been wearing a baggy black tee when he had left last night, so why was he suddenly in a shirt as obnoxiously red as the car itself that looked a size too small on him? It wasn’t an item of clothing that Woohyun recognised and it definitely didn’t look like something Sunggyu would buy.

 

 

Woohyun was about to pause his manager so he could step out of the van, who was still rambling even though Woohyun was most definitely not listening anymore. He wanted to greet Sunggyu, even if it was just for a couple of moments, but before he had the chance to formulate the thought the driver’s door opened and out stepped Heechul. He beckoned Sunggyu over with his hand and Sunggyu immediately made his way around the car to his hyung’s side. It was frustrating that Woohyun couldn’t understand what they were saying, he wanted to hear the words more than anything in that moment. Heechul smiled at the leader, passing Sunggyu a black bundle. Woohyun was pretty sure Sunggyu blushed a little as he accepted it, but that might just be the tinted windows.

 

 

He couldn’t help but feel that this whole exchange felt different to the previous evening’s. Last night, Sunggyu had acted like a little kid in his hyung’s presence; they looked like two friends who were happy to see each other and catch up when they hugged. But now when Heechul pulled Sunggyu in it was more of an _embrace_ ; it lasted a little too long for Woohyun’s liking, and when they released each other Heechul’s hands lingered a little too close to Sunggyu’s waist and their heads were a little too near as they exchanged some words which judging from the way Sunggyu threw his head back and laughed must have been _very_ funny. They just seemed a whole lot closer this morning than they had been last night and Woohyun couldn’t help the tiny bit of suspicion that seemed to be growing in his chest.

 

 

What made it even more confusing was that Sunggyu was _known_ to only tolerate skinship to an extent and he was rarely the one to initiate it. However, _he_ was the one who pulled Heechul into another embrace. One that lasted even longer than the first and just seemed to hold a certain level of intimacy that Woohyun had never really _seen_ from his leader.

 

 

“So I guess he stayed out last night.” The manager asked, glancing into the rearview mirror as he put the car into reverse and pulled out of the parking lot.

 

 

“I guess so…” Woohyun mused.

 

 

“I really wish he’d let us know that he was going to be out overnight.” The manager complained.

 

 

The last thing Woohyun saw as he left the parking lot was Heechul pull Sunggyu’s hat off to ruffle his hair. Sunggyu pulled his hat back into place, smiling brightly at the elder despite the teasing.

 

 

“You and me both…” Woohyun whispered, watching through the window until the pair were no longer in view.

 

 

The car ride flew by for Woohyun, who couldn’t help replaying what he had just witnessed in his head. He was pretty sure that his manager was trying to engage him in a conversation, but Woohyun wasn’t registering anything that he was saying. He was too busy trying to figure out what words could have possibly been exchanged between Sunggyu and Heechul, and some of his ideas weren’t anything Woohyun really wanted to think about. He figured he could just let his manager put it down to his tiredness or something.

 

 

Unfortunately, while it was easy to pull the wool over his manager’s eyes, the same couldn’t be said for Key. After an hour of practice where his head just _really_ wasn’t in the game, Key abruptly cut off the music and pulled him aside. He sent their backup dancers away so the two of them could be alone, determined to get to the bottom of why Woohyun was so unfocused.

 

 

“Let’s take a break.” Key said, throwing Woohyun a water bottle and sitting down on the floor. Woohyun joined him, knowing from the tone of the other’s voice that he was probably about to be interrogated. “So, are you going to tell me why you’re so out of focus today?”

 

 

“It’s nothing. I’m just tired-”

 

 

“No. You were tired yesterday and you still performed fine. There’s something else bugging you today.” Key placed his hand on his heart dramatically, “I, for one, am highly offended that you haven’t already told me. Usually you’re completely willing to spill your problems on me when I don’t really care about them.”

 

 

“Shut up. You love the drama.” Woohyun laughed, leaning over to slap Key before collapsing backwards on the floor. “It’s just Sunggyu…”

 

 

“Oh of course, I should have guessed, it’s _always_ Sunggyu. You two had a lover’s spat or something?”

 

 

“Lover’s spat? That would actually require him to like me back.” Woohyun scoffed, “No… arguing would involve the two of us actually _talking_ to each other. Although, I’d probably take that over how distant we are right now.”

 

 

“And you call me the dramatic one.”

 

 

“No, seriously… like yesterday we had our first real conversation in ages and it just felt so awkward. I have never felt awkward around Sunggyu before, even when I first realized I liked him! I just don’t get it...” Woohyun sighed, “And on top of that, Sungyeol told me that apparently Sunggyu has been sad these days and all the members have noticed but me…”

 

 

“Well you have been clinging on to me a lot recently.”

 

 

“Clinging on? Please. You know I wouldn’t choose to be within a mile of you if we weren’t promoting together.” Woohyun joked.

 

 

“It’s true though. Maybe Sunggyu is just missing you or something.”

 

 

“Missing me… No. Last night when we finished practice early, I ran into him in my dorm. It was the first time it’s just been two of us alone in ages... if he truly was missing me then he would have chosen to stay at home with me instead of waltzing off to spend time with _him_.”

 

 

“Him?”

 

 

“Heechul.”

 

 

“So you’re mad at Sunggyu for spending time with a friend whom he doesn’t get to see that often when you spend the majority of your time these days around me?” Key quirked an eyebrow.

 

 

“That’s different. We’re promoting together and you’re _you_ and Heechul is just… Heechul.” He finished lamely.

 

 

Key shrugged his shoulders. “And? Heechul is a good friend for him to have; he has a lot of connections in the industry and he is a sunbae. Why wouldn’t you want them to be close?”

 

 

Woohyun gave him a hard look. “I don’t think Heechul taking him out to private dinners has anything to do with helping Sunggyu further his career.”

 

 

“And what _do_ you think he’s trying to do with him then? To me, it just sounds like a good friend treating his hoobae. How many times have you and I gone out to eat alone?”

 

 

Woohyun looked down at the floor. “Well that’s different-”

 

 

“Actually it isn’t.” Key shook his head, “I’m going to be honest with you right now Woohyun. You are being a total hypocrite.”

 

 

Woohyun shot up in anger. “Don’t fucking call me that! I’m not a hypocrite.”

 

 

“ _Yes_. You are! You’re acting like a jealous boyfriend. So you’re able to hang out with me - and don’t say it’s just for promotions because even before Toheart we hung out as often as we could - but the one time Sunggyu goes to meet up with a good, honest-”

 

 

Woohyun snorted at that. “When have _those words_ and that name ever been used in the same sentence?”

 

 

Key shot him an annoyed look, choosing to ignore his interruption. “As I was saying; a good, honest friend, you act like he’s committed some personal crime against you.”

 

 

Woohyun’s voice began to get louder in his frustration. “Am I not allowed to be upset that Sunggyu chose to hang out with him instead of me? Even if Heechul is his friend, I’m supposed to be his _best_ friend!”

 

 

“Do you even _hear_ yourself? Since when did this become a competition between you and Heechul? You’re acting like a little kid whose favorite toy got taken away.” Key rolled his eyes. “If you _really_ cared then _you_ would have made an effort with him instead of getting angry when someone else pays him attention.”

 

 

“I tried making an effort yesterday, and he just blew me off like I didn’t even matter!”

 

 

“It isn’t exactly ‘blowing you off’ if you had no actual plans together. Did you even bother calling him when we finished yesterday or did you just turn up at the dorm and _expect_ him to be there waiting for you? Sunggyu isn’t just going to drop everything the second you turn up, and of course he’s going to have other people in his life. The sooner you get that into your thick skull the better.”

 

 

Woohyun smacked the floor in annoyance. “But why does it have to be _him?_ ”

 

 

“So the only person Sunggyu is allowed to hang out with is you?”

 

 

Woohyun tried to defend himself. “That’s not what I’m saying! He can spend time with my members, or yours, or any other member of Super Junior besides fucking flower boy Heechul.”

 

 

Key was beginning to get fed up with Woohyun’s weak excuses. “Who are you to decide who he can and can’t hang out with? Why the fuck are you so _threatened_ by Heechul?”

 

 

“The man is a _predator_.” Woohyun exploded, “Just the way he approached Sunggyu in the beginning is bad enough. His intentions have been clear from the start and even if they are just friends now, Heechul is the type of person who would have no problems being something _more_! In fact, I’m sure he’d enjoy nothing more than making Sunggyu the newest addition to his trophy case.”

 

 

Key rolled his eyes. “Sunggyu is a big boy. I’m sure that he’d be able to refuse Heechul if he wanted to.”

 

 

“‘ _If he wanted to’?”_ Woohyun looked in shock at Key, “Do you think that there is a chance that Sunggyu would ever do something with Heechul?”

 

 

“Actually I don’t, but apparently you do.” Key added with a smirk. When Woohyun didn’t respond, Key crossed his arms in a gesture of victory. “So the truth reveals itself. This isn’t about your friendship at all… this is _bigger_ than that. All these insecurities are because you’re worried that you’ve lost out on your chance with Sunggyu. All this time you’ve hidden your feelings, convincing yourself that you’re content with just being his friend. And now that you see that there is a threat - someone else that actually has enough guts to make a move on Sunggyu - you’re realizing that you might have missed out on the opportunity to be with him the way you’ve always wanted and you’re freaking out.”

 

 

Maybe Woohyun hadn’t wanted to admit it to himself, but now that Key was spelling it out for him he couldn’t exactly ignore the truth of what this torment was really about any longer. And he couldn’t deny that the truth really hurt. “Shit Key, when you said you were going to be honest you weren’t fucking around.”

 

 

“Of course I wasn’t.” Key grinned, “The only question now is whether you have the balls to go home and _talk_ to Sunggyu about it.” He got up from the floor, offering a hand to Woohyun to help him up.

“You claim that Sunggyu is your best friend, but how long have you been being dishonest with him? For once, just be truthful and tell Sunggyu how you feel. If Sunggyu really does care about you as much as you think, then he wouldn’t let your feelings get in the way of your friendship.”

 

 

“I know I should… and I want to tell him. It’s just not as easy as you’re making it seem.”

 

 

“I’m not saying it will be easy, or that it’s going to be a fun conversation. But at least you’ll be able to wake up tomorrow morning knowing you aren’t a coward.”  Even if Key was a bit blunt, Woohyun knew he was only saying what he needed to hear.

 

 

“It’s not cowardice, it’s self preservation.” Woohyun tried lamely, shutting up when Key sent him an annoyed look.

 

 

“Just get out of here already, If I play psychiatrist any longer I’ll start charging you a fee.”

 

 

“Yeah, because God forbid Kim Kibum ever do anything out of the goodness of his heart.”

 

 

“Go away Woohyun. If we’re not going to practice I’d rather be at home catching up on my beauty sleep.”

 

 

“Oh, but aren’t you already the most beautiful man in Korea?” Woohyun fluttered his eyelashes at Key who laughed.

 

 

“To everyone but you. You only have eyes for your precious leader. Tell me, how do you manage to sit next to him without pinching those squishy little cheeks?”

 

 

Woohyun flipped his hair cockily. “Years of practice my friend. My self control is the stuff of legends.”

 

 

Key looked pointedly down his body. “It’s a shame the same can’t be said for the rest of you.”

 

 

Woohyun attacked him playfully. “Too far Key, too fucking far!”

 

 

“What? All the fans already know that you’re the inspiration for the _tiny dream_ lyric. That’s what you get for wearing skin tight jeans when we were meeting with the songwriter.”

 

 

“What the hell! It’s not like anything was even showing!”

 

 

Key smirked at him, wiggling his eyebrows. “...Exactly.”

 

 

“I fucking hate you so much sometimes.”

 

 

“Oh I’m sorry. I forgot that you’re a _little_ insecure about that. But don’t worry too much; Sunggyu seems to be the type to care about what’s inside rather than out.”

 

  
Woohyun wrapped a menacing arm around Key’s neck, pretending to choke him. “Key. Shut up the hell up and give me a ride home already.”

 

* * *

A/N: So this chapter ended up being longer than we originally intended (big surprise there), but we're happy with the results! We had fun writing Jade's favorite OT3 in the beginning (and cute!Soo fanboying over his boyfriend's chicken restuarant because Ray needed the ninja!Myungyeol which isn't so ninja anymore).  
  
And by the end of it we felt like Diva Key knocking a little sense into Namshit's head was necessary (see we don't hate Key, he's the voice of reason in this chapter). At one point Jade said that Key was baking Woohyun a truth pie and forcing it down his throat. The tiny dream references were all Ray though (sorry not sorry).

Comment and let us know what you think! Will Woohyun's confession to smoothly? Will Sunggyu even believe him? Will Woohyun be able to handle the Heegyu truth?! Lololol!  
  
❤Jade & Ray

P.S. Jade is the world's greatest informant on leaving late night, emotional voice mails even when it is clearly a bad idea (her feels during Woohyun's call to Sunggyu were outrageous).


	5. i

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rest in peace jonghyun. you worked hard ❤

 

Sunggyu opened up his eyes and immediately closed them again.

 

 

His head was pounding and he wanted nothing more than to stay in bed. The blankets wrapped around him were soft and plushy and the mattress below him was just the right amount of springy. So much plusher than his own-

 

 

Sunggyu shot up, still wrapped in the blanket and snapped his eyes open. Almost immediately he sank back down, the sudden motion making him feel nauseous, though not as nauseous as the bedding he was wrapped in made him. Bedding that was most definitely _not_ his own, unless he had gotten drunk last night and decided to redecorate in leopard print.

 

 

Well, to be fair, he most definitely _had_ gotten drunk last night if the hammering headache was any indication. It was all flooding back to him now; dinner that mainly consisted of drinks, risque propositions, and touches with-

 

 

“ _Hyung!_ ” He screamed out, regretting it almost immediately as his throat was scratchy and dry. It only took a couple of moments for him to appear in the doorway, a knowing smile on his face as he stared at the aftermath of Sunggyu. Heechul looked completely put together; his hair styled and his clothes perfect as always. The sight of his hyung looking so good when Sunggyu was so clearly _not_ just made the situation worse.

 

 

He crossed his arms, leaning against the doorframe with a smug grin on his face. “Looks like someone decided to finally grace me with his presence.”

 

 

Sunggyu wanted to demand some sort of explanation or better yet, a reason as to why Heechul was feeling so chipper after drinking just as much as he had the previous night, but that would have required him making words. He settled for just grumbling, his head falling back against the pillow in defeat.

 

 

Heechul laughed at his pathetic state, walking further into the room to sit next to him on the bed. “I thought you might need this.” Sunggyu took the offered water bottle as if it were a lifeline, gulping down the cool liquid to ease the pain in his throat.

 

 

When he could finally speak again, the first thing he wanted was some answers. “What the hell happened last night hyung?”

 

 

“I’m almost hurt that you don’t remember.” Heechul smirked, “We had a long night full of _fun_. It was quite enlightening for the two of us.”

 

 

“I remember you getting the soju bottle, and us… kissing and-” His mind was hit was a flurry of images, each one more incriminating than the last.

 

 

“And?” Heechul prompted, “I’m sure you can remember more than that. It was definitely a very memorable night for me…”

 

 

Sunggyu’s cheeks flushed red, even if the memories were slightly hazy he knew that he had done some… questionable things with his hyung, he was almost afraid to fill in the blanks of the evening. He looked to Heechul, who seemed to be completely pleased with his apparent awkwardness. He retreated under the safety of the blanket, unable to meet his hyung’s gaze any longer.

 

 

“Aw, you really are cute when you’re embarrassed. Don’t look so worried, you’re still wearing your clothes and I’m sure you aren’t feeling too sore anywhere.”

 

 

Sunggyu raised a hand to his neck, his fingers lightly caressing his skin. “Just my throat…” He said thoughtfully.

 

 

Heechul smirked at him cockily. “Well with me, that’s to be expected.”

 

 

Sunggyu’s head dropped to his hands. “Oh my god _hyung._ ”

 

 

“I’m just teasing. I thought you were shy last night but it’s nothing compared to the morning after.”

 

 

“ _Hyung._ ”

 

 

Heechul laughed, deciding to take pity on him. “Okay, okay. Don’t act so put out. We cut things off before it got too serious. Someone got too preoccupied with thoughts of his Woohyunnie to even notice what was in front of him. Or on top of him, for lack of better words.”

 

 

Sunggyu wanted to curl up in a ball and _die_ , or at least not have to make eye contact with his hyung ever again. “Please hyung, stop.”

 

 

“But that’s not what you said last night.”

 

 

“ _Hyung!_ ” Sunggyu’s complaint was muffled by the pillow but the desperation in his voice came through clearly.

 

 

“Fine, fine.” Heechul waved his hand dismissively, “I’ll shut up. Though you are adorable when you’re flustered.”

 

 

Sunggyu didn’t look up from the pillow. “I’m glad one of us is enjoying this.”

 

 

“I am, but despite the immense amount of fun I’m having right now teasing you, I am going to have to ask you to leave. I have a schedule.”

 

 

“What time is it anyway?” Sunggyu looked up from the pillow.

 

 

“A little past eight.” Heechul replied nonchalantly.

 

 

“A little past eight! Shit!” He immediately ripped off the covers, stumbling out of bed on unsteady limbs. His eyes whipped around the room, searching for something.

 

 

“Looking for this?” Heechul held out his cell phone, and Sunggyu immediately snatched it up.

 

 

“Damn it, I must have turned it off last night. Please tell me that I at least contacted someone to let them know that I wouldn’t be coming home…” Sunggyu crossed his fingers, sending up a little prayer that fate would be on his side.

 

 

Heechul gave him a doubtful look, waiting patiently for the younger’s phone to turn on.

 

 

Sunggyu let out a curse, not the least bit surprised to see more than a few missed calls from a couple of managers. “Damn it, I didn’t check in with them last night. Why didn’t you make me check in with them last night? You’re my hyung, aren’t you supposed to be the responsible one?!”

 

 

Heechul gave him a judgmental look. “Uh, sorry I think we were _both_ a little preoccupied. And no one forced you to turn off your phone! You were the one who ‘didn’t want to be distracted’ and I quote.”

 

 

Sunggyu ran a hand through his hair. “I said that? Well obviously I don’t make the smartest decisions after I had been drinking. What am I supposed to say that I’ve been doing all night?”

 

 

“The hell if I know. Just make up something. Say you were making cupcakes or something. You’re the leader, aren’t you supposed to get a free pass every once in a while for dealing with the kids all the time?”

 

 

“A free pass is like eating a chocolate bar when I’m supposed to be watching my figure. Not getting wasted with a sunbae and forgetting to let them know that I wouldn’t be returning to the dorm! I’ve never pulled anything like this before.”

 

 

“Well then you shouldn’t get in too much trouble! Just use that to your advantage and point out that you’re usually the good one despite the intense responsibilities they place on your shoulders. Just turn the focus around to them to make it seem like it’s their fault. That’s what I do whenever people try to blame things on me.”

 

 

“Not everyone is as talented at talking their way out of things as you hyung. They’re not just going to forget about this. They even made Woohyun call me, so they must have been really pissed. Seriously, we need to go now.”

 

 

Heechul rolled his eyes at him. “Not even staying for breakfast?”

 

 

Sunggyu glared. “Didn’t _you_ say you had a schedule? You were trying to kick me out not five minutes ago!”

 

 

“Good point, well presented…” Heechul stood up and grabbed a jacket, shrugging it on. “Well, come on then. If you’re that desperate to get away from me…”

 

 

“Hyung…”

 

 

“I tease, but being a lovable asshole the morning after is kind of my thing. Now let’s get a move on.” He slapped Sunggyu on the ass to get him going and Sunggyu turned to him with a withering look. “Sorry, but I need to get _some_ butt action since you so rudely denied me of it last night.”

 

 

Sunggyu didn’t even bother to dignify him with a response, grabbing up the rest of his belongings and leading the way out of the apartment.

 

 

Surprisingly, the car ride home was comfortable. Though Sunggyu still felt the remnants of embarrassment over what he had done the previous night, the awkwardness had mostly dissipated.

 

 

Way too soon for Sunggyu’s liking (and yet also, not soon enough), they were pulling into a stop in the parking lot. “So here’s home.” Heechul announced brightly. Sunggyu just nodded as he unfastened his seat belt, already running through all of the ways he could apologize in his head. He stayed seated for a moment, not wanting to step out and have to face this reality of what was waiting for him in the dorms. “Are you planning on getting out of the car anytime soon?”

 

 

“Not if I can avoid it.“ Sunggyu sighed.

 

 

“Well you kind of don’t have a choice.” Heechul leaned over Sunggyu and opened the door. “Just go. Just rip the band-aid off, I’m sure you’re just working yourself up over nothing.” He gave Sunggyu a bright smile and a small shove. “Now will you get out of my car? You’re kind of cramping my style. And make sure you leave my sunglasses.”

 

 

Sunggyu glared at his hyung but handed over the shades anyway, finally forcing himself out of the car. Heechul watched him standing there, squinting through the sunlight to look up at the dorms. It was almost comical how he looked, everything in his body language screamed of how desperately he did not want to go inside, but the sagging of his shoulders in defeat showed that he knew he had to.

 

 

Heechul unbuckled his own seatbelt, opening up his door to stand up next to the driver’s seat. “Sunggyu.” He called out for him, and it was almost unbearably cute how Sunggyu turned around out the sound of his voice.

 

 

“Hyung?”

 

 

“Come over here.” Heechul beckoned him with his hand, and Sunggyu obediently made his way over to the driver’s side of the car. Heechul reached into the vehicle, pulling out the bundled up t-shirt and pushing it into Sunggyu’s hands. “You forgot this. You should take it home and wash it, or maybe keep it dirty and frame it.”

 

 

Sunggyu reeled, his body shaking with nervous laughter as his ears turned red. “I swear, I’m going to _burn_ it.”

 

 

Heechul fondly touched his cheek. “Aw, and here I thought that you’d cherish it forever.”

 

 

“Yah, you’re never going to let this go, are you?”

 

 

“Of course not.” Heechul smirked, “My whole calling in life is turning straight boys gay.”

 

 

Sunggyu gave him a reproachful look. “I’m pretty sure I was already gay before last night happened hyung.”

 

 

“Then you’re welcome for turning your question into a statement.” Heechul stated, completely proud of himself. “Run along now, I have a schedule to get to and you have members to see and managers to appease.”

 

 

“Don’t remind me.” Sunggyu sighed, his face dropping again.

 

 

“It’ll be okay, Sunggyu.” Heechul’s tone became serious as he pulled his dongsaeng in for a long hug before releasing him, his hands still holding Sunggyu close, “Just don’t forget to let me know how things go with Woohyun. I’m sure that he’ll end up returning your affections. And if he doesn’t, try dying your hair a less horrendous color and give it another go.” He pulled the snapback off to ruffle Sunggyu’s hair again, and the leader ripped it back angrily.

 

 

“I actually like my new hair, thank you very much!” He placed the cap back on his head, smoothing his bangs out on his forehead.

 

 

“Good for you. Just apply that same unfounded but undoubtedly optimistic self confidence when you hit on Woohyun, and who knows? Maybe you’ll get inside those pants after all.”

 

 

Sunggyu playfully hit his hyung’s chest. “I don’t want to just ‘get in his pants’. How I feel… Woohyun means more than that.”

 

 

Heechul gave him an understanding smile. “I know that Sunggyu, which is why I think this will turn out the way you want it to. It’s clear to me how much you really care about him, so I’m sure he will see it too.”

 

 

Sunggyu looked down at the ground, smiling shyly at the slight boost of confidence. “Thanks for saying that hyung.”

 

 

“Don’t mention it. Now, do you remember everything I taught you last night?” He winked.

 

 

“I’m not sure hyung…. Can you like, text me a checklist or something? Just in case I need a reference when I actually build up the courage to make a move.”

 

 

“Well I could just send you the video, a visual reminder might be easier than a checklist.”

 

 

Sunggyu choked. “A- a video?!”

 

 

Heechul grinned wickedly at him. “I’m kidding.”

 

 

“Oh my god, I almost just- you’re officially the worst!” Sunggyu declared, barely recovering from the near mental breakdown at the idea of having anything from the previous night recorded.

 

 

“Just go.” Heechul laughed, completely amused but almost slightly sympathetic to the torture he was putting the younger through. Sunggyu sighed and pulled his hyung in for one last embrace.

 

 

“Thank you for last night hyung. I think in a strange sort of way I needed the distance, to kind of get away from everything to get my head straight and realize what’s important. You’ve always listened to my problems and been there for me when I’m stressed. Even if we don’t get to see each other often, I just want to let you know I’m happy that we’re friends.”

 

 

“Even if I joke around, you know I’m always willing to help you when you need it. I care about our friendship too. Honestly, good luck with Woohyun and I hope it works out the way you want it to. But seriously, if he rejects you don’t come crying to me, I don’t do tears.” Heechul chuckled.

 

 

“Well you won’t have to worry about that hyung because I don’t cry.”

 

 

Heechul smiled at him warmly. “Good to know. I’ll see you when I can, yeah?”

 

 

“Yeah, of course. I hope it’s soon hyung! Bye!” Sunggyu smiled shyly at him, giving him one last wave before walking away to enter the building.

 

 

Just as he had expected, his manager was waiting for him in the dorm. After enduring a harsh lecture during which all Sunggyu could do was bow and apologize profusely, he was finally let off with a slap on the wrist and firm warnings to _never_ do that again. Sunggyu slunk away, glad that they didn’t have to practice today, and joined the rappers in the front room.

 

 

He collapsed onto the couch, just happy that the shrill voice of his manager wasn’t ringing in his ear any longer. It only took seconds for Dongwoo to plop down next to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders to welcome him home.

 

 

“Hey Gyu hyung!” Dongwoo greeted him, “I’m sorry you got lectured by manager hyung! If you would have told me where you were going I would have tried to cover for you…”

 

 

Despite his hangover Sunggyu managed a smile for the rapper. “Dongwoo, you seriously don’t have to be sorry for anything. I wasn’t exactly intending to stay out all night, but plans change.”

 

 

“Did you at least have fun though?”

 

 

Hoya scoffed at Dongwoo’s suggestion. “Obviously not. Hyung’s not even wearing his eyeliner.”

 

 

Sunggyu shot him a dirty look. “Sorry that I didn’t exactly have time to touch up my make up this morning. And can you keep the sass to a minimum, my head isn’t exactly feeling the best. The only good thing about today is that practice is cancelled so I can sleep off my hangover.”

 

 

“You’re the oldest and you still haven’t managed to figure out your alcohol tolerance?”

 

 

Dongwoo immediately perked up. “Hoya, don’t tease him, we both know you’ve had your moments as well. And Gyu hyung, if you aren’t feeling good let me help you! I know Hoya has some aspirin-” Sunggyu groaned as he rested his head back against the couch. “Or maybe some ibuprofen. I’ll make you a quick lunch and then I’m sending you straight to bed!”

 

 

“You aren’t his mother Dongwoo hyung.” Hoya reminded him, but Dongwoo shushed him.

 

 

“I know that, but Gyu hyung is always taking care of us! We should take care of him when he needs it.” He squeezed Sunggyu’s thigh in a comforting gesture. “You just stay right here Gyu hyung. I’ll dim the lights so it’s not so bright, and Hoya will bring you a water bottle so you can take the medicine. You’ll be feeling better in no time.”

 

 

Sunggyu whispered  a thanks to him, and Dongwoo flitted away to get started on his meal. Before too long Hoya appeared with a couple pills and the water, offering them to Sunggyu with a clearly judgmental look.

 

 

“Are you sure we don’t have any morphine?” Sunggyu moaned, taking the pills and knocking them back with some water.

 

 

“Are you feeling that rough hyung?” Hoya asked with a raised eyebrow as he watched Sunggyu struggle to swallow the pills.

 

 

“It… was a long night. And I don’t feel like talking about it.”

 

 

“As if I was going to ask you about it.” Sunggyu glared at him and Hoya laughed, sitting down next to him on the couch. The next he knew he felt a cold sensation on his forehead, and he realized that Hoya was holding the water bottle to his face.

 

 

Sunggyu smiled to himself, wisely choosing to stay quiet and just accept the nice gesture from the dancer. Before too long Dongwoo was back, settling a warm bowl of soup in front of him at the coffee table.

 

 

“It’s still a little hot Gyu hyung, so be careful! I know your stomach probably hurts, but you have to eat as much as you can. Me and Hoya are going to go practice-”

 

 

“You don’t have to.” Sunggyu interrupted him, but Dongwoo smiled anyway.

 

 

“We know that, but we don’t mind. Plus we can use to extra time to work on some choreo ideas for H.”

 

 

“It might be nice to have the dorm to yourself for the afternoon.” Hoya added matter of factly.

 

 

Dongwoo nodded cheerfully. “Exactly! We won’t be back until tonight, we’ll probably go out for dinner and swing by the recording studio. So don’t wait up or anything! Just call if you need us! You have your phone on you, right?”

 

 

Sunggyu bobbed his head on instinct, pulling out his phone to show Dongwoo that he indeed would be capable of calling him if necessary, even if he knew he wouldn’t have a reason to. As he moved to return the phone back to his pocket, he saw the notification on his phone showing that he had three new voicemails. Probably from the managers, trying to get in touch with him, he thought. He’d have to listen to them when the rappers were gone to clear the notifications away.

 

 

Dongwoo gave him a quick hug and Hoya a slight tilt of the head as they made their way out of the dorm. “See you later Gyu hyung!”

 

 

Sunggyu picked up the spoon and blew on the hot soup, lazily opening up his voice messages to delete the manager’s rants. He placed the phone on speaker on the table and mentally prepared himself for the barrage of threats that were now thankfully irrelevant.

 

 

What he was completely unprepared for, however, was the voice that came out of his phone on the first message. Where he had been expected anger and concern from his managers, he was greeted with the quiet tones of the voice he knew as well as his own.

 

 

“Hey hyung…” Woohyun started and Sunggyu could immediately sense that something was on the other vocalist’s mind. “I know you’re probably busy with Heechul sunbae right now. I just wanted to call you, I know we spoke earlier but…I just feel like we haven’t _really_ talked in awhile and I miss you. I just wanted you to know that. I’m not even sure why I’m leaving you this message… I wish I could see you when you get back from dinner but I’m so exhausted. I thought you’d be back soon from dinner so I waited up for you a while but it’s getting late. I guess that means you’re having fun… which is good, I want you to have fun. I _want_ you to be happy.” There was a pause where Woohyun sighed deeply through the phone, a long sigh that Sunggyu couldn’t quite comprehend. Sunggyu wanted to take this chance to try and register the words that Woohyun was saying, but way too soon the voice returned. “I’m sure I’ll see you tomorrow… Anyway… I guess I should sleep now. I don’t know why I even called you… sorry.”

 

 

The message ended, directing Sunggyu back to the mechanical voice of his phone asking him whether he wanted to delete, save or replay the message. His finger hovered over the screen; a part of him wanting to get rid of it so he didn’t have to hear Woohyun’s sad voice, but the need to wrap his head around what he had just heard won out. He listened to the whole message through again, taking note of the way that Woohyun’s voice was withdrawn and quiet - nothing compared to his usual confidence - and the way that the message was punctuated with short pauses and sighs of frustration.

 

 

When the message ended, Sunggyu’s thumb once again hesitated over the delete button, but this time he pressed the save voicemail button. Even though it had almost pained him to hear Woohyun’s voice so dejected, it had also just been nice to hear Woohyun’s voice at all.

 

 

The next message began to play and distantly Sunggyu registered the annoyed tones of his manager, but he didn’t take any of the words in. He deleted that one almost on autopilot and did the same with the next one (also from a manager). As he began to eat the now slightly cooler soup, he thought of the message. He felt an initial shock that after weeks of intangible distance between them Woohyun had finally reached out, and he couldn’t help but wonder why he had chosen last night to do it when he _knew_ that Sunggyu was busy.

 

 

He barely even tasted the soup as it went down. Woohyun must have called while Sunggyu was busy with Heechul. Sunggyu had been fooling around with his hyung while the person that he liked (because after getting some distance and having a chance to think properly he _knew_ that he definitely _liked_ Woohyun) tried to call him.  That fact held some irony that Sunggyu didn’t even want to think about.

 

 

“Damn it, Woohyun.” He hissed to himself, “If you’d just reached out a little bit sooner…” But as much as he didn’t want to admit it, Woohyun _had_ reached out in time. Judging by the timing of the call and the number of voicemails, Woohyun had probably been the first person to call him. The call that interrupted his first kiss with Heechul. If he had only looked at the screen, he would have seen the caller ID and he _would_ have answered. But would that have changed anything? Would he still have done what he did with Heechul, even after speaking to Woohyun? There were too many questions swimming in his brain, questions that he didn’t have the answers to and the worst part was that he didn’t think he ever would.

 

 

His appetite was officially ruined now, so he pushed the bowl back and stood up to get on with his day. He walked to his bathroom gloomily, the pounding headache mixed in with the tiny bits of regret and confusion in Sunggyu’s head just making him feel even worse. His mind continued to repeat Woohyun’s words over and over again as he stood under the steady stream of water. After washing the traces away from the previous night, but getting nowhere concerning the new problems of today, he decided to shut off the water for good. He finally realized that he wasn’t getting anywhere on his own and maybe he just needed to call Woohyun to talk things out with him.

 

 

After drying off and pulling on some clean, comfortable clothes, Sunggyu headed back to his bedroom and sat on the edge of his bed. He pulled the phone out again, his fingers immediately punching in Woohyun’s number, but just as he was about to press ‘call’ he stopped himself. What was he even supposed to say to Woohyun? He knew something was wrong with the younger man, but it wasn’t like Woohyun had let on much more than that in the voicemail. He couldn’t just call him and _ask_. Maybe in the past he would have asked him straight out, back before this distance had made things so uncertain and Sunggyu’s feelings for the younger had complicated the situation, but now Sunggyu wasn’t even sure where he was supposed to start.

 

 

He lay down and tried to relax, thinking that maybe this wasn’t even something he should do over the phone. Woohyun would be busy with Toheart practice and Sunggyu didn’t want to disturb that, or even worse, bring the younger man down so that his performance dropped. He would just have to patient and grab a moment with the younger man when he got back home.

 

 

Sunggyu grabbed his phone and once again played the voicemail, and as he heard it for the third time he just _knew_ that he had to sort things out with his best friend. As frustrated as he was at the Toheart situation he was even more saddened that it had come to this. The sooner all of this was fixed, the sooner Sunggyu could feel okay again.

 

 

But as for right now, he really had no choice but to lay down and get some rest. He was in no state right now for any type of discussion or confrontation, but maybe when Woohyun got home and Sunggyu had actually gotten some sleep, he might just be ready to face the younger man.

 

 

Somewhere deep inside though, he knew he would never truly be prepared for the difficult conversation that they were going to have.

* * *

A/N: #HeechulCanYouNot  
  
So Sunggyu basically spends this entire chapter in a mental breakdown. The reality of the morning after is a tough pill for him to swallow, and he has no idea just how intense his afternoon is about to become! Fun fact, Ray likes it when Jade reads the chapters out loud during editing because the British accent makes everything x10 more intense (on the real, everyone should get a British writing partner and try that shit). But now you’ve gotten a glimpse of Woohyun’s and Sunggyu’s mindset. They are both hurting and confused (for completely different reasons) so next chapter will be interesting to say the least!

To everyone who is still reading, subbing, and commenting, thank you so much!!! The two of us are literally working on this ridiculously hard (for hours and _hours_ on end a day) because we really love it and are proud of what we came up with. So when we see that you guys agree, it really makes it feel special.

  
We don’t know about you guys, but we’re thinking it’s time for some Woogyu feels the next time we meet! ;D ❤Jade & Ray


	6. wanna

 On his return to the dorm, Woohyun had been informed by the manager that the leader had come home this morning nursing a serious hangover, and so practice had been postponed. Woohyun could just imagine the telling off that Sunggyu had gotten, judging from the manager’s annoyed tones. After quickly freshening up after practice, Woohyun was in the elevator on his way up to the eleventh floor to speak with Sunggyu, having sneaked into the maknae’s snack stash (that wasn’t a secret because everyone knew where it was) and taken out a chocolate bar for the leader. Woohyun wasn’t quite sure what he was going to use it for - a peace offering to make Sunggyu listen to him or a perhaps a shield in case Sunggyu was actually angry at him. He just knew that Sunggyu liked chocolate and one of the things the leader complained about the most since moving dorms was the loss of easy access to Sungjong’s not-so-secret candy supply, and maybe the fact that he had braved the wrath of the maknae to do something nice for Sunggyu would gain him some brownie points.

 

 

He let himself into the upstairs dorm, immediately noticing that it was quieter than usual. It was odd, as usually the open space of the dorm was permeated by the steady beats of some hip-hop or R&B music as the rappers danced their way around the place. There was none of that today though, signifying that the rappers were either sleeping or not here. Woohyun took a guess that the second was more likely.

 

 

He flipped on the light and stepped through the doorway, glancing around the room to see a half-eaten bowl of soup on the table. Woohyun sighed as he picked up the bowl and took it into the kitchen, knowing that Sunggyu was probably in no condition to clean up. Plus, tidying gave Woohyun time to figure out what he was going to say when he eventually faced Sunggyu. Once the front room was straightened out and Woohyun was happy with the result he finally stepped up to the door leading to Sunggyu’s own room. The leader usually had an open door policy, but Woohyun wanted to seem a bit more polite considering recent events.

 

 

Finally, Woohyun pushed the door open and squinted through the darkness that greeted him. Sunggyu’s room was dark, with the blinds drawn even though it was the middle of the day. That was strange for the leader. Woohyun was about to step in but he couldn’t help but hesitate when he heard the sounds of the leader’s breathing, deep and rhythmic, suggesting to Woohyun that maybe the leader was asleep.

 

 

“Sunggyu hyung?” He whispered into the darkness. He paused, waiting for a reply but the only noise was the sound of his leader’s breaths. Woohyun cracked the door open a little more, letting in a ray of light that reached across the room and spilled over the bed so Woohyun could see his leader clearly.

 

 

Sunggyu lay asleep in the bed, his body curled up into a ball with the covers bunched tightly around his legs and his hands underneath the pillow. His face was tucked into the pillow so that only half was visible and Woohyun concluded that it might possible be the most adorable, irresistible thing he had ever seen. He opened his mouth to call out the leader’s name again but promptly shut it.

 

 

Honestly, he knew that right then he should have left the room and tried again later, but the thought of having to take his eyes off the leader whilst he was in the state of utter cuteness almost hurt Woohyun’s heart, so instead he took a few hesitant steps further into the room.

 

 

“Gyu hyung?” He whispered, but he was almost inaudible to himself because honestly he didn’t actually want to wake the leader up just yet. He took a few more steps until his toes were almost touching the bed and he was standing above Sunggyu, before dropping down so he was at the same height as the leader. He watched the leader for a moment, taking in the way that his eyelids fluttered very lightly as he slept and his eyebrows furrowed tightly. “Gyu hyung?” He whispered again, but Sunggyu didn’t respond. Woohyun’s breath must have brushed over the leader’s head though, because a piece of Sunggyu’s hair dropped over his eyes.

 

 

Woohyun tried to stop the urge, but he felt as if he had no control over himself as he lifted a hand and brushed the lock away carefully, his fingers touching Sunggyu’s forehead lightly as he did so. “Just so it doesn’t bother you.” He explained to the sleeping leader, who didn’t stir. Woohyun stood up with a sigh, trying to tell himself that Sunggyu needed sleep and he should just come back later, but the knowledge remained in his head that Sunggyu needed sleep because he had been out doing God-knows-what with Heechul and that made Woohyun sad. So sad that he just wanted to hold something.

 

 

And he knew just the thing.

 

 

He tiptoed to the other side of Sunggyu’s bed and climbed on cautiously, taking care not to disturb his resting hyung. He wriggled closer to the warm, sleeping body and gently placed an arm over Sunggyu.

 

 

“I wish you were awake so that _you_ could hold _me_.” He whispered to the darkness, closing his eyes and pressing his face into Sunggyu’s shoulder. For a while Woohyun lay there, indulging in a closeness that he had missed so very much, he knew that he had to move though. It wouldn’t be a great start to the conversation he was planning to have if Sunggyu woke up right now, and frankly “why are you trying to cuddle me while I’m asleep” wasn’t exactly a question he could answer that easily. Woohyun scrunched up his eyes, taking in Sunggyu’s warmth and scent for just a few seconds more before gently pulling back and retracting his arm. “I guess I’ll speak to you later.”

 

 

Pulling himself off the bed, Woohyun prepared himself for an afternoon of sitting and waiting until Sunggyu woke up. He turned to look one more time at the sleeping leader, leaning down to brush a finger over his eyebrow lightly. “Sleep tight.” He whispered, pulling the cover up and tucking it gently under Sunggyu’s chin. He turned to leave, his heart sinking as he turned his back on the sleeping leader.

 

 

“Hyunnie?” A voice permeated the darkness and Woohyun paused. He felt a hand reach out and grab his own and he spun to face the leader, who was looking up at him with half-open sleepy eyes. “I thought I might be dreaming.”

 

  
“H- Hyung.” Woohyun stuttered, “I was only… I needed to… But you were sleeping so I-”

 

 

“It’s okay, I’m awake now.” Sunggyu mumbled, running a hand through his messy orange hair. “Did you want something?”

 

 

Woohyun opened his mouth and shut it a few times before he replied. “No… I just… I wanted to talk… I can come back later.” He moved to walk away, but Sunggyu tugged him back with his hand.

 

 

“No.” The leader replied, “Stay. Let’s talk.” Woohyun stood still for a moment, still shocked by the hand that was locked with his own. A hand that was pulling him towards the bed. “Come on, sit down.” Woohyun obeyed, sitting carefully on the edge of the bed as Sunggyu shuffled up to give Woohyun room to sit next to him. There was silence for a moment as neither of them wanted to start the conversation, before Sunggyu finally gave in and broke it.

 

 

“I guess I wasn’t expecting to see you first thing after waking up.”

 

 

Woohyun looked down at the floor shyly. “Practice got cut short, so I just came back to the dorms. I heard you weren’t feeling too good and I wanted to come check in on you.” Woohyun felt slightly silly now that he was sitting in front of him, the realization that this was one of the first times he had been alone with Sunggyu in his room in a long while making him feel almost on edge. He motioned to the end table, as if it would explain his presence. “I brought you some chocolate. I know it’s not… exactly a hangover cure, and actually now that I think about it, I’m not even sure if it’s something you would _want_ to eat if you weren’t feeling well. I just wanted to bring you _something._ I was hoping I could make you feel better?” He let out a sigh of frustration. “It was probably stupid, right?”

 

 

Sunggyu looked at him in concern. “It wasn’t stupid at all. Thank you… for thinking of me. It’s nice to know you were thinking of me.”

 

 

Sunggyu’s words made Woohyun feel guilty. “You’re always on my mind hyung. I’m sorry if I haven’t been doing a good job of showing you that. I know I haven’t exactly been around lately.”

 

 

“Woohyun, I understand that you’re busy. I get it. But at the same time… it’s nice to know that you’ve missed me too.” Woohyun looked at him questioningly and Sunggyu broke his eye contact to cast a glance at his phone. “I got your voicemail… I actually didn’t see it until this morning, otherwise I would have called you back last night. Believe me, I wanted to call you after I listened to it, but I just didn’t want to disturb you when I knew you’d be busy with Key.”

 

 

It was an open ended comment, one that Woohyun was supposed to respond to. It took him a few moments to think of what he should reply and even then all that came out was an “Oh.”

 

 

“You sounded different.” Sunggyu prompted, his voice full of concern and Woohyun himself shrunk down in guilt. He didn’t deserve the leader’s worry. “Are you okay?”

 

 

“Yeah… I’m just…” Woohyun tried to search for the right words, a way to convey what he was feeling, but it was difficult with the sharp brown eyes staring at him. “I guess I just want to apologize to you. For not being around to help you out with the kids. For not being there to help _you._ Even if I’ve been busy with other promotions, I should have made more time for you. I’m your best friend, and I haven’t exactly been acting like it.” Woohyun grimaced, folding his hands in his lap nervously. “For that… and so much more that I can’t really think of right now, I just wanted to say I’m sorry.”

 

 

Sunggyu sat up higher in bed, determined to stop Woohyun before he went any further. “No Woohyun, you don’t have to apologize. If anything I should be apologizing to _you._ ”

 

 

“But you haven’t done anything hyung.”

 

 

“Exactly!” Sunggyu was frustrated with the situation, he didn’t like that Woohyun was trying to completely shoulder the blame when he had also committed wrongdoings. “I’m supposed to be your best friend, I’m supposed to be happy for you and I _haven’t_ been. Ever since this Toheart thing started… ever since you started spending so much time with Key, I’ve pulled away from you. I haven’t asked you how practice is going or bothered to attend schedules to support you. Toheart is a big part of your life and yet I’ve barely talked to you about it at all. I know there is a distance between us, and I know you can feel it too. But when I’m basically pretending that an important piece of your life doesn’t exist, what else can be expected?”

 

 

“But you have been supportive hyung! You helped out with the showcase and you say nice things in interviews-”

 

 

“Of course I say what is expected of me when there is press around to hear it. But when have I ever said anything about it to you privately? I’ve never told you how proud I am of you for making this work, for being successful outside of Infinite. I guess I just felt… depressed that you were doing this amazing thing and I wasn’t even a part of it.”

 

 

“A part of it? But hyung-”

 

 

“Did you even try?” Sunggyu’s voice was full of sadness. “You were so prepared to forget about Infinite V when the chance to promote with Key came along, and I get that because you two are close friends, but we are too, aren’t we?”

 

 

“Of course we are hyung!” Woohyun replied, getting slightly defensive. “It wasn’t exactly my choice, I didn’t get to choose between one or the other. Infinite V is important to me, but this was an opportunity that I couldn’t let go. I want to push myself, I want to become a better performer and try new things. I didn’t see Toheart as an opportunity for me to increase my popularity, I saw it as a way to win over new fans for Infinite.”

 

 

“Then why was it so easy for you to forget about us? About me? I understand what you’re saying, they asked me during the planning stages if I thought it would work and I told them it would. This isn’t about me being upset that you are promoting with another person outside of the group.”

 

 

“Then what is it about?”

 

 

“It’s about you choosing Key over me! For years we’ve _always_ said that we’d make a subunit together. But instead, you debut with someone else by your side. And don’t pretend like you aren’t happy about it; you love promoting with him.”

 

 

“Why wouldn’t I enjoy it? I love performing, you know that hyung. And Key is my friend.”

 

 

“So am I, or at least I thought I was. Ever since you started promoting with him, it’s like I don’t even exist. You never call, you barely even see me outside of Infinite schedules, and you’re always talking about _him_. I’m supposed to be your best friend, but I just feel like I’ve been replaced with someone better. Someone that you obviously enjoy spending time with that makes you happier than I do.”

 

 

“I never _replaced_ you. I’ve just been so tired from schedules and travelling and practice and I get that you don’t really get that because we’re not promoting together and you never had to dance in your solo promotions, plus we don’t exactly see each other all the time anyway because we don’t live together anymore.” Woohyun took a deep breath and shook his head, “But to say that I replaced you… If you had made an effort to talk to me about it then I would have reassured you from the start. I know that I wasn’t exactly forthcoming, but you have to take some of the blame as well.”

 

 

“I understand that I am partly responsible for this situation, but I don’t think you’ve taken a moment to look at this from my point of view. My best friend, does the very thing we promised to do with each other years ago, with someone else. And then suddenly he doesn’t have time for me anymore, barely checks in with me, and never goes out of his way to even have a simple conversation with me. What part of that would make me think that you care about me?”

 

 

“I would think after being my best friend you would know me better than that! I would think you’d understand that this is a new experience for me, and I haven’t been ignoring you maliciously or trying to make you feel bad.”

 

 

Sunggyu sighed, feeling angry and misunderstood and just completely awful. “I _know_ you aren’t trying to hurt my feelings. I know you are excited about what you are doing, and I didn’t want to ruin that. Why do you think I haven’t brought this up sooner? I want you to be happy, even if it isn’t with me!”

 

 

“I just don’t understand why the two of us can’t be happy that I got this opportunity together. What exactly is it that is holding you back from supporting me?”

 

 

“You want to know? Do you really want me to tell you?”

 

 

“Yes! I hate the fact that there’s this distance, this tension between us! I just want us to be honest about everything so we can fix it.”

 

 

“I’m jealous, okay? I’m jealous that someone else gets to debut with you. Im jealous that you are so happy performing with someone else. I’m jealous that you seem happier these past couple of weeks than I’ve seen you in months. I’m jealous of Key.” Sunggyu knew he had just dropped a bomb, had revealed maybe more than he should have, but he couldn’t keep it bottled up any longer. “I don’t want to talk to you about Toheart because I don’t want to hurt your feelings.”

 

 

“Just say it hyung.”

 

 

“I’ll never think that Key measures up to you. I think your voice is so beautiful, so perfect and the fact that you have to downplay your talent to accommodate his _kills_ me. I know that I can’t match up to Key on personality or looks… I am completely aware that I can’t compare to him that way. I guess I just always believed when it came to performing, to _music_ that I would win against him. I thought I would at least come first for you concerning that. And the fact that I don’t, the fact that I literally come in second in every way that matters hurts me so much. Knowing that I don’t matter as much as Key to you, the realization that I’ve lost you to him hurts me Woohyun. It hurts so fucking bad. Why can’t you just put me out of my misery, just let me go completely so you can be happy with Key and I can accept the truth of knowing that I’ll never get to be with you.”

 

 

“Seriously? You don’t think you compare to Key? I’ve never even considered comparing the two of you - I don’t know why anybody would. You both mean such completely different things to me that putting you two in the same box is something that I would never do. Key is a good friend, and he’s honest with me and I count on him for so much but you… you are so much more to me than that. The stupid thing is that you’ve been so much more for so long and you haven’t even realised it!” Woohyun pushed a hand through his hair in frustration, “You think you’ve figured it all out. You’re saying all these dumb things about how you don’t measure up to Key and how I should just be with Key and you keep talking about _Key_ and you’re too dense to notice that it’s only ever been _you_. Nobody will ever compare to you, because you will _always_ come first-”

 

 

Sunggyu looked up in shock. “What?”

 

 

But Woohyun continued this rant. “And you act like you’re the only person who has insecurities and jealousy! How do you think _I_ felt last night when you barely said a word to me but you were so comfortable with Heechul, or when you didn’t answer my call last night, or when you didn’t come back until this morning! You think I was fine with all of that, especially when I know his reputation?”

 

 

“I am completely aware of his reputation, but Heechul doesn’t have any dishonorable intentions concerning me. He just wants to be my friend.” Sunggyu defended.

 

 

“It’s no coincidence that you rarely get into trouble, and the one night you hang out with him you don’t even come home or even _call_. He is supposed to be your hyung, a sunbae who takes care of you, and instead he returns you the next morning not only way past curfew, but hungover as well. You honestly expect me to believe that you stayed the entire night at his place, and he didn’t try to force you into anything?”

 

 

“Hyung didn’t make me do anything with him I didn’t want to.”

 

 

“You honestly expect me to be-” Woohyun’s eyes shot up as he realised what Sunggyu had just said. “You… what?”

 

 

“You heard what I said. Whatever I did with hyung was done completely willingly, so you honestly can’t hold anything against him.”

 

 

“You… and Heechul sunbae?” Woohyun’s voice was quiet as images flashed through his head, scenarios that he had imagined before but never really deemed possible were now spinning around in front of his eyes in technicolor. “What do you mean?”

 

 

Sunggyu looked as if he wanted to deny it, but his face showed everything. Woohyun stood up from the bed, his hands clutching his hair in distress. “Damn it. I fucking knew it. All this time, I’ve kept my feelings to myself, I’ve tried to bury it because I thought I wouldn’t have a chance, and now… the day I _finally_ work up the courage to tell you that I like you, as more than a friend… I’m too late.”

 

 

“Woohyun… it’s _not_ too late.” He stood up from the bed, grabbing Woohyun’s hand to stop him from turning away. “Please don’t think it’s too late. Just… let me explain, okay?” Woohyun continued to stare at the ground, but he didn’t move an inch.

 

 

“I don’t think you really need to explain, and I seriously don’t want the visuals of what happened last night. It’s not like you owe me anything. You can be with whoever you want.”

 

 

“Heechul hyung was _nothing_ , he was just there to help me deal with my own insecurities. It was a one time thing. I’m telling you this because if you really feel the same way about me and there’s a chance that we could _be_ something, I want us to stop hiding what we truly feel and just be honest with each other about everything. If the past month has taught us anything, it’s that when we don’t talk to each other, we both just end up hurting in the end.”

 

 

Woohyun took a moment to consider Sunggyu’s words, before his eyes narrowed. “Did you sleep with him?”

 

 

“ _No._ I never even considered sleeping with him. I could have… if I wanted to. But I _didn’t_ because I couldn’t stop thinking about you. All that being with him taught me, is that no matter how hard I try, I can’t forget about you.”

 

 

“Then why were you wearing his clothes? I saw you this morning… on my way to practice and I _saw_ the way you two interacted. You were hugging and it just looked… intimate.”

 

 

“I wasn’t wearing his clothes! Well, just his shirt. And that was just because-” Sunggyu paused, trying to figure out the least incriminating way to explain.

 

 

“Just get it out hyung.”

 

 

“We got a little handsy… and mouths were involved.” Woohyun visibly winced and Sunggyu started to feel guilty.

 

 

“I told you not to give me images.” Woohyun’s voice dropped, he tried to cling to the fact that Sunggyu had already explained that it hadn’t meant anything, however he couldn’t hide the dejection that he felt at Sunggyu’s admission.

 

 

“Woohyun, I’m sorry… I don’t like telling you this and I can see how much you hate hearing it. But it was only once and I can promise you it won’t be happening again. I’m sure what I did with him is nothing compared to what you’ve done with Key.”

 

 

“Key? You think I’ve done stuff with _Key_?” Woohyun was absolutely gobsmacked at the accusation.

 

 

“Well yeah, the way you two are so close and touchy with each other-”

 

 

“Is because we’re comfortable around each other. _God_ hyung, just because two men are gay doesn’t mean that they are fooling around together.” Woohyun couldn’t help but laugh, “And besides! Key isn’t even my type. I far prefer clueless, squishy leaders with bad dye jobs. I can’t even _look_ at anyone else.”

 

 

“Why is everyone being mean about my hair.” Sunggyu pouted, but he couldn’t hide the smile that shone through. “But you’re being serious about Key? You really aren’t attracted to him?”

 

 

“No! The two of us aren’t even compatible that way, we barely tolerate each other’s presence as friends.” Woohyun said with a sigh of exasperation, “Jeez, I knew you were oblivious but this is just a brand new level. I like _you_ hyung. I’m crazy about Kim Sunggyu and no one else. How many different ways do I need to put that?”

 

 

Sunggyu’s eyes widened in surprise. Of course, he had already worked out that Woohyun liked him, but having it put in those words made everything real. He searched for the words to reply, but he just didn’t trust himself not to open his mouth and say something really stupid and mess up this perfect moment.

 

 

So instead he reached out for the younger man’s face, pulling him closer until their lips were only an inch apart. “You really like me?”

 

 

Woohyun smiled at him, settling his hands on Sunggyu’s waist. “I really like you hyung.”

 

 

“Are you sure this isn’t a dream?” Sunggyu said quietly, “Because I’m pretty sure I’m not fully awake yet and-”

 

 

“This isn’t a dream.” Woohyun replied, looking up and meeting the leader’s eyes shyly. “I’m pretty sure this is better than any dream I could have.”

 

 

“You-”

 

 

Sunggyu didn’t even get the chance to complain at Woohyun’s greasiness, because his lips were meeting the younger vocalist’s in a kiss which just affirmed that yes, this was better than a dream.

 

 

It started off slowly, the both of them a little hesitant and still somehow shocked that this was happening at all. But soon the novelty faded away, and the fact that Woohyun was kissing _Sunggyu,_ his leader, his best friend after all these years of yearning, replaced it. This wasn’t something that he had expected when he came to speak with the leader, and hell if he wasn’t going to make the most of it.

 

 

He tightened his grip on Sunggyu’s waist, his tongue brushing across the full lips of the leader to deepen the kiss. Sunggyu responded just as eagerly, opening his mouth so Woohyun’s tongue could slip in. He felt Sunggyu’s hands cupping his jaw gently, his thumb stroking Woohyun’s cheek as Woohyun’s tongue met with Sunggyu’s. Woohyun felt the smile widen on his face and he wondered whether Sunggyu could feel it. They took a moment to taste one another, lips moving slowly and tongues exploring carefully, before they reluctantly pulled away.

 

 

They stared for a moment, grinning like idiots at one another. “That was nice.” Sunggyu stated, and Woohyun laughed.

 

 

“Just nice? I guess I’ll have to try harder then.” With that Woohyun leaned back in, capturing the leader’s lips again but this time without any restraint. The kiss grew more heated as Sunggyu’s fingers slipped into Woohyun’s hair, their bodies moving closer together as they embraced. Sunggyu started to walk backwards, never letting go of the younger’s lips, but steadily leading him to the bed.

 

 

The two of them fell on top of the mattress, sharing deep kisses and bright smiles. “Tell me you like me again.” Sunggyu demanded, his lips pressing against Woohyun’s cheek.

 

 

“I like you.” Woohyun buried his face into the leader’s neck, trying to hide his excitement over the silly declarations. “I like you so much hyung.”

 

 

Sunggyu rolled them over, hovering over Woohyun as he lightly ran a hand down Woohyun’s cheek. “I like you too Woohyunnie. Now let me show you how much.”

* * *

 

A/N: After far too many shenanigans, the time has come for the OTP to shine!

So finally the Woogyu comes to a head (haha, but they won’t come to head until the next chapter lol) This is the reason Ray should not let Jade have any input into the author’s notes.

We know the argument was rough - but not as rough as the making up will be ;D - and they’ve finally shared their first kiss!

Aren’t they just adorable? They’ve both been holding back their feelings for so long, but now there’s no misunderstandings or obstacles left in their way!  
Next chappie we will finally be able to give Woogyu the reunion they deserve!  
Comment and let us know what you think!

❤Jade & Ray


	7. hold

Their shirts had come off almost immediately, the tension building in the room as the kisses started to last a bit too long. “This is okay, right? You want to do this?” Woohyun breathed out as Sunggyu mouthed at his neck.

 

“ _Okay_?” Sunggyu replied, pulling back slightly. “This is so much more than okay.” He laughed.

 

Woohyun didn’t say anything back, instead he just moved back in and took Sunggyu’s lips with his own. They kissed like that for a while, their mouths moving slowly against each other and Sunggyu couldn’t help but note in the back of his mind just how amazing this felt. It was new, Woohyun’s kisses were different to anything Sunggyu had ever experienced before, but it was good different - Woohyun’s lips were soft the way Sunggyu had always imagined that they would be, but his hands were rough as they explored Sunggyu’s chest and hips and shoulders, before coming to rest in his hair. The kisses became more desperate, both of them showing how much they didn’t want to stop.

 

Sunggyu was the one to pull back first, almost regretful as he broke the kiss. His eyes locked on to Woohyun’s as he ran his hands down the younger man’s chest. He took in the contours of his abs in awe. Of course he had seen the younger’s body before, but now he had the chance to explore Woohyun in the way that he had wanted to for what he could now admit was a painfully long time. He allowed himself some time to take the sight of Woohyun in, before creeping his hand down to the waistband of Woohyun’s jeans. His thumb slipped under, pulling back the elastic of his boxers and slipping below there as well.

 

Woohyun gasped at the contact, his eyes widening as Sunggyu’s thumb stroked his hardening member. The leader couldn’t stop the chuckle that escaped at the younger man’s sensitivity. Sunggyu brushed his hand over his hardness one last time before retracting it, moving his fingers to pop Woohyun’s button open and pull down the zipper. This time it was Sunggyu that looked into Woohyun’s eyes. “Is this alright?” Woohyun nodded wordlessly in reply, already raising his hips so Sunggyu could pull off his pants.

 

Once the pants were out of the way, Sunggyu sat back and looked at Woohyun. It felt as though he was seeing Woohyun completely differently, lying there in just his underwear staring up at Sunggyu with a look that was somewhere between want and devotion and that just made Sunggyu need Woohyun so much more and so much faster.

 

But he was going to take his time right now. He had waited so long for this, he could wait a little longer and take some time to savor this moment. He crawled on top of Woohyun and leaned down to kiss the younger man but this kiss was different, it was full of desire and need and all of the words that both of them wanted to say. Woohyun’s hands moved to Sunggyu’s back, pulling the leader down so their bodies were pressed together. Through the material of his own pants, Sunggyu could feel the heat of Woohyun’s erection and he couldn’t help but roll his hips a little, eliciting a moan from Woohyun. Sunggyu pulled back and chuckled, before planting his lips on the younger man’s neck, teasing the skin there with his teeth and his lips before moving to Woohyun’s shoulder and his collar bones, his tongue darting out to lick the taut skin there.

 

Woohyun’s hands were exploring Sunggyu’s own torso, his hands running up and down Sunggyu’s sides before slipping below the flimsy material of Sunggyu’s pants to grab his ass.

 

“Not fair.” The younger vocalist muttered, “How come you get to keep your clothes on and I’m laying here, all exposed?”

 

“Because I want to admire you.” Sunggyu admitted, pulling away from the younger man’s chest to reply. It was true. Sunggyu had desperately wanted to see Woohyun like this for so long and the real thing was just as amazing as he had imagined.

 

“Well I want to admire you too.” Woohyun stated, grunting in annoyance as he tried to pull Sunggyu’s pants off. The leader pressed his body hard against Woohyun’s, grinding his hips down to increase the younger’s frustration. “Gyu!”

 

Sunggyu looked at the pout on Woohyun’s face. The stupid aegyo was so out of place here, considering the position they were in and the fact that their erections were pressed together in a way that was affecting Sunggyu way more than it should have, but Sunggyu still couldn’t resist Woohyun’s aegyo. He never had been able to, he had always been weak to Woohyun’s charms.

 

He pushed himself up and stood on the side of the bed, his hands dropping to his own waistband. His eyes fixed on Woohyun, who was watching intently, his teeth taking in his lip as his gaze moved from Sunggyu’s eyes to Sunggyu’s hand and finally, once Sunggyu dropped his pants and his boxers in one swift move, Sunggyu’s erection.

 

“Sunggyu.” The word was quiet as it left Woohyun’s mouth, his eyes travelling up and down Sunggyu’s now completely naked body. Sunggyu stepped out of the clothes and back to the bed, where Woohyun grabbed his hand and pulled the leader down on top of him again.

 

“Now you’re more dressed than me.” Sunggyu pointed out, not hesitating to put Woohyun’s own underwear off before settling back above the younger man. “That’s better.”

 

Woohyun just pulled the leader’s head down impatiently, his hands grasping at Sunggyu’s hair as he kissed the leader deeply. Sunggyu could tell that the younger man was getting more restless by the way he pushed up to press himself as hard as he could against the man above him, and the way his hands slipped out of Sunggyu’s hair and slid down his back to rest above the slope of his ass. Sunggyu also knew that Woohyun wouldn’t be the one to take the next step and that it had to be him, so he pulled away from Woohyun’s lips. Woohyun pouted at the loss of contact, watching as Sunggyu rolled off him to a more comfortable position before leaning in to peck the younger man on the cheek.  

 

Before Woohyun could ask him any questions, Sunggyu’s hand made it’s way down to the younger man’s hardness, wrapping around his length with a cautious grip. He heard the intake of breath from the other man and took that as a sign to continue. Letting his hand slide up and down the length a few times, Sunggyu took in the sounds that were coming from Woohyun, working out what he liked the most before tightening his grip and increasing the pace just a little bit until Woohyun began to quiver below him. When Sunggyu knew that he had Woohyun completely under his spell he leaned over and joined the younger vocalist’s lips with his own again, swallowing the gasps that were being released.

 

It was all well and good having Woohyun below him pushing into Sunggyu’s hand, but Sunggyu knew there were other ways he could touch the younger that could make Woohyun feel so much more pleasure. He pulled away from Woohyun’s lips, once again feeling that emptiness that he had so quickly come to feel when his lips weren’t pressed to Woohyun’s. Then again, there were more intimate things he could be doing with his lips. He shuffled down the bed, his hand still stroking Woohyun in a steady rhythm and settled himself above Woohyun’s crotch.

 

“What are you doing?” Woohyun whispered, his words choked as he tried to hold in the noises that Sunggyu so wanted to hear. The leader bit his lip glancing from the younger man’s eyes to his erection, subconsciously licking his lips at the knowledge of what he was about to do. “No.” Woohyun shook his head.

 

Sunggyu looked up. “No?”

 

“No.” Woohyun repeated, he looked away from Sunggyu in a sudden moment of shyness that Sunggyu found absolutely endearing. “I… I want to be able to look at you and…” He trailed off, his face coloring. Sunggyu smiled at the cheesy words and repositioned himself above Woohyun, bobbing down to plant light kisses on each side of the younger man’s mouth.

 

“You can’t say cute things like then when you look this devastatingly sexy. It’s not fair.”

 

“You think I’m sexy?” Woohyun grinned.

 

Sunggyu’s hand resumed the stroking of Woohyun’s length. “Of course I do.” The kisses moved to Woohyun’s jawline. “I think I’ve made that point pretty clear by now. Don’t you?”

 

“I just like to hear you say it.” Woohyun replied, but the confident tone was ruined by the moans that were spilling out as Sunggyu built up the speed. Sunggyu was going to reply with some sassy comment, but he didn’t want to distract Woohyun from the pleasure that the younger man was obviously feeling. He continued the rhythmic caressing, taking pride in the way that Woohyun was underneath him gripping the sheets and squirming for release.

 

And his release came soon enough. Woohyun climaxed with a deep groan that Sunggyu couldn’t help but find a complete turn on (and yes, maybe it was because he had spent longer than he would like to admit wondering _exactly_ what Woohyun sounded like in this moment, and it felt like almost an achievement to learn that the real thing was better than anything he had heard in his dreams). He continued pumping until Woohyun was completely finished, his head slamming back onto the bed as he lay and panted. Sunggyu pulled his hand away, leaning over the bed and wiping his hand on the first piece of clothing he could grab (which resulted in suspicious stains on yet another one of Sunggyu’s shirts).  

 

He cleaned Woohyun up quickly, shifting back closer to him to stare down at his face. Woohyun looked completely content, a half smile on his face and his eyes closed as basked in the afterglow. Sunggyu run a finger down his cheek, making Woohyun open up his eyes to look at him again.

 

“Was it good?” He asked him, and Woohyun still had the decency to be slightly embarrassed in front of the leader. Woohyun threw a hand over his face, trying to hide but Sunggyu wasn’t having it. “Come on Hyunnie, tell me.”

 

Even if Woohyun’s eyes were hidden his grin was not, and he let out a light laugh at the question. “You _know_ it was good. I can’t… I’m still somewhat just in a state of disbelief that this is even happening.” He let his arm drop back down to the bed, his eyes shining as he looked up at the leader. “Like _we_ are lying in bed together… and we’re naked… and you just gave me one of the best orgasms I’ve ever experienced with just your _hands._ ” He shook his head, staring up at the ceiling with a curious sort of smile on his face. “Although I’ve always kind of had a thing for your hands… so maybe it really isn’t that surprising.”

 

“You have a thing for my hands?” Sunggyu looked at them curiously, and Woohyun smiled shyly as he nodded. He laced their fingers together, resting their hands on his chest between them.

 

“Who doesn’t?” Woohyun defended, playing with the long, thin fingers in front of his face. “Isn’t there a part of me that you like?”

 

“I can only choose one?” Sunggyu questioned, and Woohyun hid his face in the pillow.

 

“God, do you even realize the way you are making me feel?”

 

Sunggyu shrugged his shoulders. “What? I merely asked a question. There are so many different parts of you that I like, it’s unfair that I can only choose one.” He brushed Woohyun’s nose with his own. “I know I like this.” He pulled their fingers apart, tracing his hand down Woohyun’s abdomen. “And these.” He wrapped his arm around Woohyun’s waist, pulling his body closer. “I like everything about you.” He admitted, but his eyes fell down to Woohyun’s lips. “But I think I like these the most.”

 

Woohyun smiled softly, his eyes flickering down to Sunggyu’s own lips. “Maybe you should kiss me again, just to double check.”

 

Sunggyu didn’t bother to respond, already leaning down to capture Woohyun’s lips in a kiss as he realized that yes, this definitely _was_ his favorite part. Sunggyu loved how plump and soft and just _pink_ they were, especially when they were swollen from his kisses. It made Woohyun look that much sexier, his eyelids fluttering and his lips parted as he waited for Sunggyu to kiss him again.

 

And the strangest part was that Sunggyu wasn’t even that big a fan of kissing, he usually liked to move on to the more pleasurable parts of hooking up, but with Woohyun it felt different; it would have been wrong not to stop and savor the moment, to relish in each and every kiss and then learn all the ways to make Woohyun moan with a simple press of his lips. He loved seeing Woohyun like this, bare and inviting him to do whatever he wanted, to take things to that next level for him.

 

He kissed his way down Woohyun’s jaw, pressing his lips to the younger’s neck in a wishful way. “One day, when we don’t have schedules to worry about, I’ll leave my mark on you. I’ll kiss you all over and make it clear that you’re mine.”

 

Woohyun moaned, his fingers moving to tighten in Sunggyu’s hair as he pressed the leader’s face closer. “Oh Gyu, don’t say that.”

 

“Why? Is that not what you want?” He teased, his hand on hand pulling back on Woohyun’s hair to further expose his neck.

 

“It is, I want it _now._ ” Woohyun complained, his imagination running wild at the idea of Sunggyu sucking harshly on his skin until his mark was left behind. It wasn’t fair how easily Sunggyu was learning how to tease him, his fleeting touches and loaded words making him lose his head far too quickly.

 

He tugged on Sunggyu’s hair, detaching the lips from his neck to look at the leader’s eyes. “Let me pleasure you.”

 

Sunggyu laughed, “You already are Hyunnie. Just doing any of this with you-” Woohyun shook his head, using his strength to force Sunggyu to his back. The leader stared up at him with curious yes. “What exactly did you have in mind?”

 

Woohyun licked his lips, placing his finger on Sunggyu’s mouth to encourage him to stop talking. “Just relax, and let me be in control for awhile.” He smiled devilishly at him, lifting up his finger to plant one last kiss on Sunggyu’s lips. “I’m sure you’ll enjoy what I have planned.”

 

He started his descent then, trailing his lips down Sunggyu’s chest - fixing the moan Sunggyu made when he captured his nipple into memory - before pausing at his groin. He let his tongue slip out of his mouth as he grabbed ahold of Sunggyu’s cock, licking from above the base all the way to his happy trail.

 

Sunggyu squirmed, a small moan slipping out of his mouth as his legs opened up wider for Woohyun. “ _Hyunnie._ ” He called out, but the grip on his cock tightened.

 

“Patience.” Woohyun reminded him, letting his fingers tangle in the curly wisps of hair below the leader’s belly button. He nudged Sunggyu’s thigh with his arm, urging him to bend his legs at the knee to give himself more room. He stroked Sunggyu’s cock firmly, his eyes flickering back up to the leader’s face. “Do you even know how many times I’ve fantasized about doing this? How long I’ve dreamed of tasting you?”

 

He didn’t bother to tease anymore, opening his mouth up wide to take the leader in. Woohyun felt Sunggyu’s thighs brush across his face as he quivered, his hips already shifting to try to get further into Woohyun’s mouth. He moved his hands to the soft pale thighs, pulling them apart to let himself sink further down Sunggyu’s length. The obvious moans and the whispered sounds of his name spurred Woohyun on, making him do his best to please Sunggyu.

 

He pulled off of leader’s length, letting his hand take over so he could catch his breath, his eyes searching Sunggyu’s face for his reaction. The leader’s lips were parted and his hands were twisted in the sheets, his eyes opening slowly to meet Woohyun’s at the sudden disappearance of his mouth’s warmth.

 

A hand worked it’s way into his hair, the pleading look in Sunggyu’s eyes combined with the not so subtle tugs were enough to make Woohyun resume his task, his own eyes closing in concentration as he tried to take Sunggyu all the way in.

 

It took a couple tries, but he willed himself to relax, to let his throat open up until he swallowed the leader completely. Sunggyu was much louder now, the moans seemingly neverending as Woohyun continued to deepthroat his length. Woohyun pressed his lips firmly around Sunggyu’s cock, sucking harder to try to push him over that edge. He could tell the leader was getting close, his teeth biting into his bottom lip as he tried to stop himself from screaming.

 

Woohyun’s nails bit into Sunggyu’s thighs, making the leader open his eyes to look down at the man in between his legs. Woohyun was staring straight back at him, almost challenging him to give into his climax. The image of the younger man pleasuring Sunggyu and looking so happy to be doing so was too much for Sunggyu, and he couldn’t handle it any longer.

 

He tried to pull Woohyun’s head back with the hand in his hair as a warning, but the younger stubbornly stayed where he was, moaning loudly around Sunggyu’s length and sending lovely vibrations down his length. He came within seconds, a desperate cry of the Woohyun’s name falling from his lips as his world went out of focus.

 

He lay there like that for what felt like both hours and seconds, his legs shaking and his hands limp in Woohyun’s hair. He closed his eyes, basking in the contentment that he felt with Woohyun’s warmth on his legs and Woohyun’s hair in his hands and just with Woohyun in general.

 

Then the warmth that was Woohyun shifted and Sunggyu cracked his eyes open to moan, but he couldn’t complain because Woohyun was hovering over him with the widest grin Sunggyu had ever seen on his face, stretching across Woohyun’s swollen pink lips and almost reaching from ear to ear.

 

“So how was that? Was it good?” He asked eagerly.

 

“Stop fishing for compliments. I’m not indulging.” Sunggyu replied, but he still mustered up the energy to push himself up and pull Woohyun down onto his lips. They kissed lazily for a while, both a little too worn out from their orgasms to really do much else, until Woohyun pulled away.

 

“If the way you screamed was anything to go by, I’d say it was good.”

 

Sunggyu colored at that, pulling Woohyun down onto his chest. “Shut up.” He muttered, and it seemed like Woohyun was completely willing to obey, because he snuggled closer and threw an arm over the leader. They lay like that for a moment, Sunggyu’s eyes drifting closed as he fell into a state of blissful contentment. It almost felt like a dream to Sunggyu, like he was flying and he hadn’t really come down ever since he found out that that Woohyun actually _liked_ him. All the insecurities - all of the worry and the stress that he had felt for what seemed like a lifetime - had just washed away and been replaced by this happiness that Sunggyu had never even dared to hope for.

* * *

A/N: So Sunggyu finally gets his first peek at Woohyun and he’s clearly a fan.

This scene was a little more difficult to write compared to the Heegyu, because we wanted to convey how much the two of them meant to each other, and how important of a moment this was for their relationship. The result ended up being smut with heavy doses of fluff, but we hope you liked it anyway!  
We aren’t done with Woogyu yet (they get special treatment!), so anticipate the next chapter!  
Comment and let us know what you think! We love reading your reactions! :D  
❤Jade & Ray


	8. you

Sunggyu allowed himself to bask in this feeling of happiness for a moment, hyper aware of Woohyun pressed up against his side before he dared to open his eyes and look down at the other. The younger man had his own eyes closed, but Sunggyu wasn’t sure whether he was sleeping or whether he was taking it all in the same way that Sunggyu was still struggling to. They were actually doing this, opening up and being honest with each other in ways they had never dared, and it was actually paying off.

 

Normally he would take a moment like this to be cynical, to wonder why the hell he hadn’t done this sooner, but right now being anything less than completely content with Woohyun felt wrong, so he only allowed himself to focus on the positive. Woohyun was here _now,_ laying peacefully in his arms as if he never wanted to leave. The knowledge that he could hold Woohyun this close and be intimate with him whenever he wanted filled Sunggyu with a pure joy that he had never experienced.

 

“Hyunnie?” He whispered, sweeping a stray bang out of the younger man’s face. “Are you sleeping?”

 

“Mmmm…” Woohyun mumbled, shifting slightly, a lazy sort of grin on his face.

 

“I’ll take that as a no then.” Sunggyu chuckled quietly, “Hyunnie, I’m so glad you came to see me today…” He trailed off, knowing what he wanted to say but unsure of how to word it. He wanted to tell the younger vocalist just how much this had meant to him, just how special and unreal and just unbelievable the whole thing was. He wanted to find out whether it was the same for Woohyun.

 

“I am too.” Woohyun murmured, pressing his cheek against Sunggyu’s chest. “Now will you let me sleep?”

 

“It’s the middle of the afternoon.” Sunggyu politely reminded him, but Woohyun made a sound of dismissal.

 

“I know that, but I’ve been sleep deprived for weeks and I’m currently naked in bed with someone I’ve been crushing on for what feels like forever, so can you just let me enjoy this moment and sleep with you?” He looked up at the leader with pleading eyes, and Sunggyu nodded helplessly.

 

Sunggyu pulled Woohyun’s face to his chest, softly stroking the younger’s hair as he started to drift off. Woohyun was practically clinging to him, the younger's legs tangled with his own and his breath ghosting across Sunggyu’s chest as he fell into a deep sleep.

 

Any other time Sunggyu might have gotten annoyed, but honestly how could he ever resist this adorable man pressed up against his side? Sunggyu didn’t necessarily even want Woohyun to move; he found that he rather liked the feeling of having Woohyun close to him, especially after feeling so far away from the younger before their talk. And deep down, even if the arousal was still lingering in his thoughts, it was more important to him that Woohyun be well rested. He knew how hard the younger one had been working lately, and he wasn’t selfish enough to rob Woohyun of the opportunity to rest.

 

It wasn’t like they didn’t have time for a nap. The rappers wouldn’t be back until the evening and the managers wouldn’t concern themselves with Sunggyu today, so he could close his eyes and relax in the younger’s embrace for a little while. When they woke up, maybe they could do everything all over again - Sunggyu could barely wait at the thought. Later, once Woohyun woke from his nap, they could take advantage of the privacy to explore other things. Things that Sunggyu couldn’t help imagining in vivid detail as he lay down and closed his eyes.

 

It was hard not to revisit the image of Woohyun laying next to him, his eyes wide blown with lust and his body shaking because of Sunggyu’s fingers wrapped around his length. Sunggyu had been amazed at how quickly he had turned Woohyun into a writhing mess with a simple touch. It was almost shocking how responsive Woohyun was to him, how immediately the beautiful body had given into his teasing. As he felt the hard body pressed into his own, he couldn’t stop his imagination from running wild; how would he would react to Sunggyu’s fingers doing more intimate things to him?

 

Despite Woohyun’s more than appreciative response to his touch earlier, Sunggyu couldn’t help but feel the tiniest bit of apprehension concerning the _other_ stuff. Even if he did have a small amount of experience, it was nothing to what he knew Woohyun had done. He didn’t want to disappoint Woohyun in any way, he wanted to make him feel better than he had with anyone else; he was desperate to make it so that Woohyun forgot his previous lovers and could only remember his touch. His eyes snapped open; realizing that there was one thing that he needed to make that happen, something that he didn’t have, even though Heechul had stressed it was of the utmost importance. He wasn’t exactly expecting _any_ of this to happen with Woohyun, especially not so quickly, and if he wanted things to go any further with Woohyun, finding a remedy to this problem was going to be essential.

 

But Sunggyu had an idea. He gently pulled away from Woohyun, untangling himself from the younger man’s limbs and stepped out of bed, cringing when he was greeted by a loud creak from the floorboards. He crept out of the room, careful not to disturb the sleeping man. It wasn’t that he didn’t want Woohyun to be awake, it was just that Sunggyu didn’t want to answer Woohyun’s questions about where he was going. Of course he was pretty sure that Woohyun desired the same things as him, but he didn’t actually want to have that discussion when he was so obviously unprepared.

 

He stepped out of his room and into the hallway, not even bothering to cover himself up with clothes in his haste, he walked across to Dongwoo’s room and sighed when he saw the mess. How was he supposed to find _anything_ in here? He stepped over dirty underwear and useless toys to get to the rapper’s bedside table. He pulled the drawer open and rummaged inside, hoping that what he wanted would be in there - where else was it going to be, it was Sunggyu’s only idea - but he couldn’t find it.

  
“Damn it Dongwoo.” He muttered to himself as he pulled the whole drawer out of it’s hole and threw it on the floor, dropping to his hands and knees to search through the various contents and cursing loudly when he landed on something painful. “Shit!” He shouted, pulling the lego block from under his knee. “I swear to God Dongwoo, when you get back I am so going to call you out on your hoarding habit.”

 

When he could finally admit to himself that this drawer did not hold the answers he was looking for, he stood up and moved to Dongwoo’s dresser, not even bothering to try and keep his search tidy - as if Dongwoo would notice the difference - as he threw out trinkets and empty bottles in the search for what he wanted.

 

And when he finally realised that he wasn’t going to find it alone, he resigned himself to calling for back up. He stood up and tiptoed back into the bedroom, his eyes immediately landing on Woohyun on the bed. At some point during Sunggyu’s destruction of Dongwoo’s room, Woohyun had rolled over, tangling the blankets around one of his legs and leaving the other exposed. The duvet had also dropped down, revealing Woohyun’s neck and shoulders and chest in all of their glory. Sunggyu could barely look away, his cock twitching at the sight of Woohyun so unintentionally sexy on the bed.

 

He reluctantly tore his eyes away, resisting the urge to abandon his plans in favor of climbing back on the bed to wake Woohyun up with kisses. Sticking as close to the perimeter of the room as he could - because the closer he was to Woohyun, the greater the urge was to throw caution and his well known tendency for self control to the wind - Sunggyu walked to the other side of the bed to retrieve his phone. He bent down awkwardly, the blood already rushing to the place in between his legs that he was trying so hard to ignore as Woohyun tested his limits. He grabbed his phone from his pants pocket and crept back past Woohyun, in his jubilation forgetting to put any distance between himself and the sleeping piece of gorgeous on the bed. A rustling sound caused him to pause, and then he felt a hand brush his waist.

 

“Where are you going?” Woohyun mumbled sleepily. Sunggyu turned around to see Woohyun on the edge of the bed, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

 

“I’m just… er… going to get some milk to go with the chocolate.” Sunggyu lied hiding the phone from Woohyun’s eyes, “Go back to sleep.”

 

“Come back soon baby.“ Woohyun said, a smile spreading across his face as he lay back down and closed his eyes again, pulling the blanket back over himself.

 

“I will.” Sunggyu whispered, leaning down to peck Woohyun on the lips. It was all he could do to leave that room there and then because Woohyun had somehow managed to go from devastatingly sexy to irresistably endearing in a matter of moments. On top of that, he had just called the leader _baby_ of all things and that was making the older man squeal a little bit internally. Maybe it was because Woohyun was sleepy and not that conscious of what he was saying, but Sunggyu took it as a victory. Of all the nicknames the younger had given him over the years, he wouldn’t be surprised if this particular one became his favorite; it was so simple but so _personal_ \- something between only the two of them.

 

He couldn’t help but smile as he stepped back out in the hallway, practically dancing his way into Dongwoo’s room. He glanced around a little before unlocking his phone and pulling up Dongwoo from the contacts list. It was easier said than done, because the rapper had a tendency to change his contact name in Sunggyu’s phone ‘for fun’, and after scrolling through his phone twice he decided to give Peter Parker a try, crossing his fingers that when the call was answered he would hear the voice he wanted.

 

“Hello? Gyu hyung?” Dongwoo answered after only two rings and Sunggyu allowed himself a small fist pump of triumph for successfully choosing the right contact. When Dongwoo had told him a couple days previously that one day the leader would thank him for making him sit through the Spiderman trilogy, Sunggyu didn’t know he would actually end up doing so.

 

“Dongwoo, hey.” Sunggyu whispered into the phone, looking over his shoulder with a sense of paranoia that Woohyun could catch him at any moment.

 

“Oh it _is_ you! Are you done resting? Are you still feeling unwell? Did you need me to bring you something or come fluff your pillow or-”

 

Sunggyu cut him off before the other could get too worked up. “I’m fine, I promise. Listen - I need to ask you a big favor, but you can’t ask any questions. I promise I’ll explain everything to you when you get home later.”

 

Dongwoo was perky on the other end, and Sunggyu could practically hear his always-present smile when he prompted Sunggyu. “Go ahead Gyu hyung, whatever it is, I’ll try my best to help you with it! I told you earlier all you had to do was call me so I could help you and-”

 

“ _Dongwoo._ Focus.” Sunggyu took a deep breath, unsure of how to proceed without embarrassing himself, but desperation motivated him to mumble out the words. “Well you see… Ineedtoknowwhereyoukeepyourlube.” He rushed the words out quickly, trying to keep his voice down.

 

“Sorry hyung, what was that?”

 

“I need… to know… where you keep… your lube.” Sunggyu whispered as quietly as he could, knowing that Woohyun was in the next room.

 

“Hyung, you’re too quiet. I can’t hear you. Can you speak a little louder please?” Sunggyu glanced around the room desperately, looking for somewhere he could talk a little louder and not be heard by Woohyun. He considered stepping out of the dorm for a moment, before realising that he was stark naked and that would probably not be a good idea in the slightest. His eyes landed on Dongwoo’s closet and he headed towards it quickly, his eyes on the ground as he narrowly avoided the toys that seemed to be strewn over every inch of the rapper’s room. He jumped into the closet, ducking down to fit in it, and slid the door closed so that the only light emitted was from the phone.

 

“Can you hear me now?” He said quietly.

 

“Yes hyung! So are you going to tell me what you wanted? I can’t help you if you don’t tell me!”

 

Sunggyu took a deep breath. “Okay, are you alone?”

 

“Well Hoya is here, but he’s dancing-”

 

Sunggyu cut Dongwoo off. “Can you promise me you’ll keep your voice down, and no questions, okay?”

 

“You can count on me, Gyu hyung!”

 

“Can you _please_ tell me where you keep your lube?” Sunggyu repeated the question for the third time, and it was still as embarrassing as the first.

 

“Oh, you want to know where we keep our lube?” Dongwoo repeated, his voice excited as he finally understood what the leader was asking.

 

Sunggyu internally cheered having finally got the message across, he also couldn’t help but feel surprised that the rapper had managed to pick up on what Sunggyu was saying _and_ not blow the leader’s cover.

 

That relief lasted a whole five seconds.

 

“HOAEGI! WHERE’S THE LUBE? DID WE LEAVE IT IN YOUR ROOM AFTER THE LAST TIME WE FUCKED?” Sunggyu’s hand hit his face in frustration, he knew the younger didn’t exactly have the best filter but this was too much. Hadn’t he stressed to Dongwoo that it was important that he didn’t tell anyone else, least of all the person who liked to give him the hardest time out of all the members?

 

“Why are you asking? Do you need a reminder?” Sunggyu heard Hoya’s voice in the background.

  
“Not now silly! Gyu hyung wants to know where our lube is but he can’t tell me why until later!”

 

Sunggyu wasn’t sure what Hoya replied, it was too muffled by the sounds of the rapper’s laughter.

 

“Dongwoo!” He hissed through the phone. “What did I tell you about keeping this to yourself?”

 

“...But you didn’t, you just told me to be quiet.” Dongwoo replied after a moment.

 

“You’re shouting, Dongwoo, that’s the opposite of being quiet.”

 

“But I can’t keep quiet because the music is too loud.” Dongwoo sounded confused when he replied. “Plus, I needed to check with Hoya to find out where we left it. Usually it’s in my nightstand but last time we did it in Hoya’s room since you were at home and you know how our rooms share a wall and I can be kind of loud when Hoya is in one of his rougher moods-”

 

“ _Dongwoo, please._ ”

 

“Well I’m just saying I wasn’t sure where he put it! I couldn’t exactly see what was going on, you know, with the blindfold and the handcuffs and I was trying _really hard_ to remember the safe word which with difficult with Hoya’s mouth-”

 

Sunggyu covered his eyes, as if that would make the horrifying images forming in his brain stop. “Dongwoo, can you not?”

 

“Okay sorry, do you want me to ask him or not?”

 

“It’s far too late for that.” Sunggyu grumbled out, clearly annoyed.

 

“You’re right, you’ve never exactly been known for your subtlety.” The last voice he wanted to hear came through the phone, and the leader tried to hold onto his restraint.

 

“Lee Howon, do not start with me.” Sunggyu threatened, but the knowing laughter ringing through his ears let him know the younger didn’t take him the least bit seriously.

 

“I’m just curious as to why you are calling, slightly out of breath, sounding somewhat frustrated asking for _lube_ of all things…”

 

“Don’t do this to me.” Sunggyu pleaded, his voice and his psyche already broken at the realization of the neverending teasing that was bound to be in his future.

 

“I don’t understand hyung. I’m only trying to help. I do have different kinds, after all, so maybe if you were to tell me what exactly you plan on doing, I can help you.” Hoya played innocent and Sunggyu could feel his blood boiling.

 

“Ohhh, he’s right Gyu hyung! If you want something tasty I suggest the strawberry-”

 

Sunggyu considered chucking his phone across the closet to escape this situation, but unfortunately he needed the help of the two people on the other side of the line. “We are _not_ discussing this. I am your hyung, your leader, you _have_ to do what I tell you.”

 

“Well I can’t exactly answer your questions if I don’t know what the lube is for.” Hoya answered matter-of-factly.

 

“You know damn well what the lube is for you cheeky brat!” Sunggyu complained, his patience starting to run thin. “Just tell me where it is! Not tingly, not strawberry! Just the simple stuff!”

 

“Well that’s a little boring… I feel sorry for your partner if you have such limited imagination.”

 

“Lee Howon, I am _warning_ you…”

 

“Partner? Gyu hyung has a partner?!” Dongwoo called out in wonder, and Sunggyu let out a groan of frustration.

 

“How are you just now figuring this out?” He scolded Dongwoo, who he could already hear pouting in the background.

 

“But I want to know who it is! Don’t tell him anything Hoaegi unless he confesses!”

 

“What the hell Dongwoo, you are supposed to be on my side!” Sunggyu was officially on the verge of a mental breakdown, this conversation not something he wanted to have at the moment but he didn’t really see a way around it. “Fine. If I tell you guys, will you _promise_ to tell me what I need to know? No more teasing and _no more questions._ ”

 

“You’re such a spoil sport. But why not; it isn’t exactly exciting making fun of someone who isn’t really a challenge.” Howon stated, already feigning disinterest.

 

“ _You-_ just… ugh. Since the two of you _must_ know, it’s for Woohyun.”

 

There was a loud bang and some obvious shuffling before Dongwoo’s voice screamed through the phone. “Oh my god! You and _Woohyun?_ You… and Woohyun!!! Oh my god!”

 

“Calm down hyung.” Hoya’s voice came through next, having stole the phone away from Dongwoo’s unintelligible spazzing. “I have to say, I’m not exactly surprised.”

 

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

 

“Well you have been acting like a kicked puppy for practically the last month. It makes sense that Woohyun finally took pity on you and decided to cheer you up a bit, although this does go beyond the normal boundaries of friendship-”

 

“That’s because we _aren’t_ just friends anymore! He does not _pity_ me, Woohyun likes me! He really does!” Sunggyu defended and Hoya’s laughter rang through the phone again.

 

“I’m sure he does hyung. The fact that I just so happened to record that last little bit where you sounded like a hysterical fangirl does make this interruption entirely worth it.”

 

Sunggyu tried to put as much malice into his voice as possible. “I swear to God, I’m going to put you on cleaning duty-”

 

“It would only take seconds to send this in our group chat, I can imagine that the maknae line would _love_ to hear it.” Howon sounded entirely pleased with himself, much to Sunggyu’s dismay.

 

“You are the _devil._ How did you ever convince such an angel to be with you again?”

 

“Just because you are immune to my charms doesn’t mean that he is. And this conversation is starting to bore me, so you can find the normal lube that you so crave in my room, second drawer.”

 

“You knew all along? Why couldn’t you have just told me that in the beginning?!” Sunggyu whined and he could practically hear the smirk through the phone.

 

“It was more fun this way. Me and hyung will make sure to come back late, although with your physique and current activity level, I doubt you’ll be able to last long anyways-”

 

“ _Howon!_ ” Sunggyu shouted and the phone call ended with the sound of the dancer’s laughter ringing through his ears. He felt as if he had just aged a couple of years, his dignity completely lost after the horrifying conversation with the rappers. He knew that they were the more… experimental couple of the bunch - courtesy of being their roommate - but he didn’t need the details of their particular brand of poison. Plus, he couldn’t help but fear Hoya’s threat, if the dancer did send the recording to the maknae line then the teasing would practically end him. He slumped against the closet door, thankful that at least he came out of it with the information he wanted, so he could finally-

 

“Gyu? Are you in here?” The sleepy voice of Woohyun broke into his thoughts and Sunggyu inhaled. It sounded as though the younger man was right outside the closet. “Sunggyu?”

 

Sunggyu held his breath, waiting for Woohyun to leave so that he could sneak out and get the lube and rejoin Woohyun as though nothing had happened.

 

“Weird… I thought I heard him in here.” He heard Woohyun muse. “I guess I was wrong…” Woohyun’s voice became quieter, as though he was moving away from Sunggyu and the leader couldn’t help but let out a sigh of relief. One which was apparently louder than he had thought. “Gyu? Are you in the closet?” Sunggyu heard a scratching and then light was pouring into his hiding place. He looked up to see Woohyun staring down at him with a look of pure confusion on his face. “What… are you doing in Dongwoo’s closet?”

 

“I was… err…”

 

“I thought you were going to get milk. Why are you looking for milk in Dongwoo’s closet?”

 

Sunggyu’s mouth opened and closed a few times until he finally came up with a good excuse. “Wait, this isn’t the fridge?”

 

Woohyun shook his head in disbelief. “No, Gyu, this isn’t the fridge. Now, will you please come out of the closet?”

 

“I thought I already did that…”

 

“ _Sunggyu._ ”

  
“Fine! Fine!” Sunggyu climbed out of the cramped closet and stretched his limbs out. Woohyun just watched him with a bemused expression on his face. When Sunggyu was finally straightened out, Woohyun finally spoke again.

 

“Want to tell me why you were crouched in Dongwoo’s closet with absolutely no clothes on and only your phone?” He asked.

 

Sunggyu shook his head. “You probably don’t want to know.”

 

“You’re acting weird. Are you okay? Have you changed your mind about us or something?” Woohyun bit his lip and looked away from Sunggyu. The leader’s heart sank at the insecure words and he reached out and pulled Woohyun to his chest.

 

“Of course not.” He said, running a hand up Woohyun’s back, “After waiting this long for you, why would I honestly have any regrets?”

 

“I don’t know… Maybe you’ve decided that I wasn’t worth the wait or something…”

 

Sunggyu’s mind flashed back to the image of Woohyun between his legs and the blinding orgasm the younger boy had given him with his mouth. How could he _not_ be worth the wait? God, did Woohyun not understand just how desperately Sunggyu had wanted all of this - not just the physical things but the intimacy. He hadn’t ever felt so close to any person as he felt to Woohyun right now, and that’s something that Woohyun should never question.

 

“Why don’t you go back to bed.” Sunggyu whispered into Woohyun’s ear, his fingers tracing lazy circles on the younger man’s back. “I’ll be there in one minute, then I’ll show you exactly how much we were worth waiting for.”

 

Woohyun looked up at the leader with wide eyes. “Promise you’ll come back to bed really quickly?”

 

Sunggyu chuckled as he pulled back and planted a soft kiss on Woohyun’s nose. “I promise.”

 

Woohyun smiled and turned around. “I miss you already.” He said, before walking out of the room to return back to Sunggyu’s bed.

 

The leader watched him leave with a grin on his face. He had to have been incredibly lucky, because he was sure he hadn’t done anything good enough to make himself worthy of deserving Woohyun.

 

When he heard the door to his bedroom close, Sunggyu headed out of Dongwoo’s room and into the younger rapper’s, glancing around and wondering briefly why Dongwoo couldn’t take a leaf out of his own boyfriend’s book and learn to tidy. Sunggyu padded over to Hoya’s nightstand and pulled open the second drawer, his eyes searching for the elusive substance. He pulled out a bottle of clear liquid, reading the label and affirming that this was exactly what he was looking for.

 

He smiled in victory, heading out of the room with the bottle hidden behind his back. He  managed to sneak it past Woohyun easily and placed it under his own pillow before he threw an arm over Woohyun.

 

“Woohyunnie, I’m back.” He said. “And apparently we haven’t gone shopping in awhile, so no chocolate and milk for us.”

 

“I don’t care, as long as you’re back…” The younger man repeated, rolling over to press his lips against Sunggyu’s in a chaste kiss. “I missed you…”

 

“I was only gone for a little while.” Sunggyu said, his heart threatening to burst with the joy he felt with Woohyun beside him.

  
Woohyun simply smiled. “I know, but I still missed you a lot.” He hovered above Sunggyu, pressing light kisses to his leader’s jaw. “I miss you whenever you’re not around. I always do.” He pulled away with a grin before leaning back down and rubbing their noses together.

 

“You are so _cute._ ” Sunggyu laughed, the honesty in Woohyun’s words and the adorable expression too much for him to handle. “I just love you so much.” Sunggyu couldn’t control the words as they tumbled out of his mouth, this moment - this whole afternoon - was just so perfect and Sunggyu wasn’t even convinced that it was actually happening. He felt a brief moment of nervousness that he had said the words too soon, it wasn’t like they’d never said it to each other but this whole relationship was still so new. Maybe he had overstepped-

 

“I love you too.” Woohyun replied, his hand moving up to cup the leader’s jaw.

 

Sunggyu was pretty sure that nothing would ever compare to that moment. The simplicity of the words just made it all the more perfect - they didn’t need fancy declarations, they only needed each other.

 

“Are you sure? I mean, you don’t have to say it just because I did-”

 

Woohyun leaned in, pressing his lips to Sunggyu’s mouth to stop his rambling. Sunggyu pulled him closer, kissing him back with just as much intensity, trying to convey his love with the simple action. When they broke apart Woohyun was smiling, so hard that his subtle dimple was showing. “Sunggyu, I _love_ you. Not because you said it first or because I feel obligated to say it back. But because I want to be with you. I’ve always wanted to be with you Sunggyu. You and no one else.”

 

Sunggyu looked up at him, the truth he found in Woohyun’s eyes almost overbearing. “I feel the same way. Now that I’ve had you, I can’t let you go Woohyun.”

 

“You don’t have all of me. Not yet.” Woohyun teased, his fingers lightly tracing over Sunggyu’s lips. “But I want you to.”

 

“What-” Sunggyu started, but Woohyun cut him off with a long, deep kiss.

 

When they pulled apart, Woohyun took a moment to stare deep into the leader’s eyes. His gaze was full of love and longing that almost took Sunggyu’s breath away. “Make love to me, Sunggyu.” He whispered, moving in to press their mouths together again.

 

“Are you sure baby?” Sunggyu asked him seriously, but the blinding grin on Woohyun’s face told him that he was.

 

He nodded confidently. “Yes, I’m sure.” He traced his thumb over Sunggyu’s cheekbone, biting down on his lower lip as he stared at him. “I’ve never been more sure of anything.”

 

Sunggyu rolled them over slowly, hovering over the younger with a sense of anticipation building within him. He kissed Woohyun softly, lacing his fingers together with the younger man beneath him. “Then let me make you mine.”

* * *

A/N: So things last chapter were… intense to say the least! So this time around we had fun making things a little more lighthearted by putting Gyu through some more mental breakdowns (courtesy of Dongwoo sharing a little too many intimate details of his shenanigans with his Hoaegi). Fyi, Ray is a meanie and wouldn’t let Jade refer to the sex as the two penis tango. We also couldn’t pass up the opportunity for more Hosass with a dash of Gyu embarrassment.

 

But of course we reeled it back into the Woogyu and we even gave you some cavity worthy fluff at the end!  
You all already know what this fic has been leading up to, and it’s time for them to have their special moment! ;D

Comment and let us know what you think! See you next update!

❤Jade & Ray


	9. tight

 

Woohyun looked up into Sunggyu’s eyes, seeing nothing but acceptance and love inside of them. He knew the leader wanted this as much as he did, that it was important to the both of them to make this special.

 

“I trust you.” Woohyun whispered, and Sunggyu smiled back warmly.

 

“I’ll do my best to make it good for you…” He replied, leaning down to kiss Woohyun lightly on the lips. The younger man deepened the kiss, his lips pressing hard against the leader’s until he reluctantly pulled away.

 

“It will be better than good.” He assured the elder, his thumb rubbing the back of Sunggyu’s hand. “Don’t worry so much. Earlier the things you did to me made me feel so perfect and so loved, and that was just with the touch of your hand. It’s you, Sunggyu, you who I have spent way too long wanting in every single way. I’m already hard, just with the way you are looking at me right now and having you this close is enough.” The leader's eyes lost some of the worry, but Woohyun knew that he was still insecure. “Seriously baby, knowing that I’m your first - this way at least - that is so special to me. And just so you know, it’s going to be a first for me as well.”

 

Sunggyu looked at him in confusion. “I thought you had… with other guys?”

 

“I’ve been with other men, but I’ve never made love to anyone before.”

 

The leader’s eyes widened at that, before they settled in a look of fondness. “Hyunnie…” He felt overwhelmed, constantly hearing the affection in Woohyun’s voice directed at him. “Come here.” He whispered, before kissing Woohyun softly on the lips. Woohyun untangled his fingers from the leader’s, moving his hand up to Sunggyu’s hair and deepening the kiss. His tongue darted out to probe against the leader’s lips and Sunggyu readily opened his mouth. Their deep kiss continued that way and Woohyun could feel the passion and expectation pass between them.

 

When Sunggyu pulled away, he looked down at Woohyun with a serious expression on his face.

 

“Are you sure you want this?” He whispered, his eyes never leaving the younger man’s as he ran a comforting hand down his cheek.

 

Woohyun smiled. “You don’t have to keep asking me that. I’m pretty sure that we’ve worked through that question already, and my answer isn’t going to change. Can’t you just believe that I want you?”

 

“It’s still hard to believe.” Sunggyu replied, a grin splitting his own face as he leaned down to kiss the end of Woohyun’s nose.

 

“Believe me, I know how you feel.” Woohyun replied, before deciding to cut this conversation short. As much as he loved hearing Sunggyu admit how much this meant to him, Woohyun knew that there were ways to convince the leader just how committed to this he was, so he simply pulled the leader back down to his mouth and set about doing that.

 

As their kisses grew more and more passionate, their bodies grew more and more needy. Woohyun began to feel the familiar ache that came with his arousal and it was clear from the pressure on his hip that Sunggyu felt the same. Skin slid against skin as their bodies pushed against one another, trying to get as close as possible because nothing felt like close enough. Woohyun had thought that he had been turned on earlier, but that was nothing compared to the need he felt right now, now that he knew that they both wanted the same thing. The ‘I love you’s had changed something between the two of them, it had made Woohyun all the more desperate to show Sunggyu that he meant it, not just in words but in actions as well.

 

And if the way the leader was rolling his hips hard against Woohyun was anything to go by, he wanted the same thing as well. He could feel the small sense of hesitation in Sunggyu’s touches, and he wanted to reassure him. “Do you want me to?”

 

Sunggyu tried to focus on the younger’s words, which was understandably difficult at the moment. “Do I want you to?” He repeated, not really making sense of the words.

 

Woohyun felt a little bit embarrassed, he had done this plenty of times but having to _say_ it, out loud and in front of Sunggyu, just made him almost want to hide. He searched for the nicest words to use while conveying the message he needed to. “I can… prepare myself for you, if that’s what you want.”

 

“Oh.” _Oh._ While the idea of Woohyun preparing himself for Sunggyu was one that he would want and encourage in the future, right now it just didn’t seem quite right. “Don’t you want me to...?”

 

“No.” Woohyun replied quickly, because Sunggyu’s slick fingers inside him, widening him in preparation was _definitely_ something he wanted. “It’s not that. It’s just that if you’re not… comfortable with the idea… I don’t want you to have to do anything you’re not okay with.”

 

Sunggyu wanted Woohyun to know that he was more than comfortable with the idea of being with him, and all the things that entailed. “Woohyun… I told you that I wanted to be with you. I _want_ to make love to you, and this is part of doing so. So let me prepare you.”

 

Before Woohyun could say another word, the leader’s hand was slipping below the pillow beside Woohyun’s head and pulling out the bottle that he had placed there earlier. Woohyun’s eyebrow raised slightly at the convenience of it, but he kept his mouth closed so as not to disturb this intense moment. Woohyun’s eyes never left Sunggyu’s as the leader squeezed some of the liquid onto his hand and spread it across his fingers. After another squeeze for good measure, Sunggyu deemed his fingers slick enough. He searched Woohyun’s eyes for any sign of hesitation, but all he found was desire. The younger man was watching him with a look of need in his eyes as he bit his lip. It was a sight so sexy that Sunggyu couldn’t hold himself back anymore. He moved his fingers to Woohyun’s entrance, feeling Woohyun inhale in expectation as he ran a finger teasingly around the hole. Woohyun shook slightly at the light touch and Sunggyu grinned, settling his finger at the younger man’s entrance.

 

“Baby, stop teasing.” Woohyun broke the intense silence and Sunggyu chuckled, inserting his first finger carefully. Woohyun tensed at the intrusion, his hole tightening around Sunggyu’s single finger. It didn’t take long for the younger man to relax, not when Sunggyu’s eyes were staring down at him with such wonder. He willed himself to allow Sunggyu in, opening his legs slightly to spur the leader on. With a slight nod of his head to let Sunggyu know he was ready, he felt the stretch of the second finger pushing into him. He caught his lip between his teeth, his breath picking up as Sunggyu steadily pushed into him. He moaned in what wasn’t either pain or pleasure but a mixture of both.

 

Sunggyu’s eyes were watching him with the utmost attention, looking for any sign of hesitation and hopefully pleasure. Before too long Woohyun had let go of his bottom lip, his mouth open wide as little pants started to spill out. “Feels good?” He questioned, and Woohyun’s eyes closed briefly as he slightly curled his fingers inside of him.

 

“Yes… keep going.”  

 

Feeling more confident with Woohyun’s response, he leaned down to press light kisses across the younger’s pale chest as he felt Woohyun relax around his fingers. He took a moment to bend and open his fingers, trying to stretch him further open without causing Woohyun any unnecessary pain.

 

When the soreness began to elapse, Woohyun readjusted his position, allowing Sunggyu’s fingers to reach deeper into his opening. When he felt the third finger push in, Woohyun tried to move away from the intrusion instinctually, but Sunggyu’s free hand was holding his hips in place.

 

“Are you alright?” Sunggyu muttered, his teeth teasing across Woohyun’s nipple, hoping to distract him.

 

Woohyun nodded his head, burying his hand in Sunggyu’s hair in a comforting gesture. “I’m okay. Just go slow.”

 

It was definitely uncomfortable. It had been a long time since he had done this and although he _wanted_ to do this with Sunggyu more than anyone, that still didn’t stop the soreness that came with being stretched wide. The look of concern in Sunggyu’s eyes as he looked up from his position on Woohyun’s chest almost sent Woohyun over the edge - Sunggyu _loved_ him, and he wanted him to feel good and the beautiful fingers inside of him that were scissoring him open belonged to _Sunggyu_ and -

 

He arched up off the bed as a strike of immense pleasure shot through his whole body. Sunggyu’s fingers stopped their movements until Woohyun relaxed again, the feeling fading away almost as quickly as it had come. “Woohyunnie? Are you okay?” Sunggyu asked, obviously confusing Woohyun’s hiss of pleasure with one of pain.

 

“No… I just..” He couldn’t stop the small laughter that came out of his mouth at Sunggyu’s clearly concerned face. “That was good baby.” Sunggyu’s mouth made a slight noise and comprehension, and Woohyun rolled his hips encouragingly. “Do it again.” Woohyun whispered, almost daring him to make that level of pleasure once more.

 

He felt Sunggyu’s fingers push back inside of him, moving around and trying to find that spot, his lip bitten in concentration. Woohyun actually found Sunggyu’s determination to be quite sexy, and he loved the lovely blush that tinted Sunggyu’s cheeks when he told him so. After his compliment Sunggyu seemed to move with a bit more urgency, and although it took him a few clumsy tries, he did find Woohyun’s sweet spot, resulting in another explosion of pleasure. When it receded it was replaced with another as Sunggyu’s fingers continued to abuse his prostate, his moans coming out louder with each touch.

 

Woohyun was almost a shaking mess, barely holding himself back even though Sunggyu’s fingers kept finding that blindingly sensitive spot inside him. He could so easily have let himself come then and there, but he didn’t want to; not yet. After a particularly loud moan he reached out for Sunggyu’s wrist, stilling the fingers inside of him as he choked out the word. “Stop.”

 

Sunggyu’s fingers paused. “I thought you were enjoying it.” He whispered, his breath ghosting over Woohyun’s shoulder, where he had moved up to nibble on the taut skin. He looked up at Woohyun with questioning eyes. “Did I do something wrong?”

 

“ _No._ I was… enjoying it. Too much. I needed to stop you before I couldn’t stop you, you know?”

 

Sunggyu kissed his lips lightly. “You aren’t making too much sense Hyunnie.”

 

“I know.” Woohyun laughed because he knew the leader wasn’t teasing him. “I know. I just feel very good and _very_ ready for more.” Sunggyu started to move his fingers again but Woohyun tightened his grip on his wrist. “ _No,_ not this way.”

 

Sunggyu’s eyebrows were furrowed again. “But I can make you come this way Hyunnie, if you let me try-”

 

“I _know_ you can. I just want to wait. Until you, until we are, _you know._ ” He rested his head back against the pillow, throwing an arm over his eyes in shyness. “Is it lame that I want to wait?”

 

The leader kissed his lips in a reassuring gesture. “No. It’s actually kind of romantic.”

 

“I seem to remember someone promising to make love to me.” Woohyun removed a hand from the sheets he had previously been grabbing, moving it to the leader’s chin to prompt him to look up.

 

Sunggyu’s eyes filled with desire. “I did. And I want that... so much.”

 

Woohyun dropped his hand from Sunggyu’s face and moved it back to the leader’s wrist, gently tugging it to remove Sunggyu’s fingers. Woohyun sighed at the emptiness inside him, but he knew it wouldn’t be for long. His other hand moved to Sunggyu’s hard length, guiding it to his entrance. “Then don’t make me wait any longer.”

 

It didn’t take any more than those words for the leader to push his length into Woohyun. The younger man hissed as Sunggyu slid the first half in with a moan. He tried to will himself to relax, to allow Sunggyu to push completely into him. But Sunggyu was patient, trailing kisses along Woohyun’s jawline as he whispered about how special this was and how much he had wanted this for so long and Woohyun felt himself untense around the leader allowing Sunggyu to slowly push further in.

 

He paused for a moment when Woohyun was completely wrapped around his length, allowing himself a moment to look at the perfect body below him as he took in the fact that this was really happening. Woohyun was underneath him and all around him, looking up at Sunggyu with his eyes burning with lust with the soft edges of love and that thought in itself was almost too intense for Sunggyu to handle.

 

“You’re so perfect.” He whispered out, keeping his hips perfectly still as he waited for Woohyun to relax. He let his eyes run over Woohyun’s face as the younger’s breathing began to even out. He kissed him then, just a soft press of lips to solidify his statement. “So very perfect.”

 

And he was perfect - this was perfect - and when Woohyun smiled back up at him he knew the younger felt the same way. When Woohyun finally whispered that he was ready he began to move his hip against the tightness of Woohyun’s walls, basking in the feeling of being so intimately connected to the younger man beneath him.

 

Woohyun gasped at the first motion and Sunggyu leaned down to kiss him. He was gentle to start with, rocking his hips slowly until Woohyun released a steady sigh in Sunggyu’s mouth. The leader took that as a prompt to push harder, pulling his hips back and pushing deeply into Woohyun’s depths.

 

He didn’t allow himself to truly let go until Woohyun’s grunts turned into moans and the younger man raised his hips, allowing Sunggyu better entry. After the slow start, they fell into a steady rhythm, one that Woohyun allowed himself to relax into, throwing his head back and concentrating on nothing but the feeling of Sunggyu inside him, stretching him wide as he took his time.

 

And Woohyun just loved that Sunggyu was being so patient and so perfect throughout this whole thing. He knew that he must be tight around Sunggyu and he could only imagine the amount of self control the leader was exerting right now and that just meant so much to Woohyun. The steady burn had already begun to elapse into that pleasure that could only ever come from being filled up so completely - and Sunggyu was definitely filling him up - and Woohyun knew that he was already leaking, precum dripping down his length as Sunggyu’s pace quickened and his breaths became heavier.

 

Woohyun’s hand moved down to his own length and he began to work at it, forcing himself to stroke it slowly so he didn’t climax too quickly. Sunggyu kept his pace on the slow side, doing what he could to please the both of them. His hands and mouth were exploring Woohyun’s body, taking it in as if ingraining it to memory, so Woohyun had to take his time too.

 

But his attempts at pacing himself were thrown to the wind when Sunggyu’s hand covered his own. “Let me.” The leader whispered, “Just lay back and let me do the work. I want to take care of you.”

 

Woohyun let go of his length so Sunggyu could do just that. The sensation that came with Sunggyu’s cock hard inside him as it thrusted deep mixed with the feeling of Sunggyu’s talented fingers pumping at his own erection _did_ feel good. No, it felt so much better than good. Sunggyu’s lips trailed up Woohyun’s neck, leaving a line of fire that remained long after Sunggyu’s mouth had moved away, and Woohyun felt as though his whole body was sizzling with that same heat.

 

But Sunggyu took it up a whole new level when he finally increased the pace, giving Woohyun the rhythm he was yearning for, and readjusted his angle. He only moved a tiny bit, but it was enough to put him right on target for slamming into Woohyun’s prostate. The younger man’s hands flew from their position on Sunggyu’s hips to the sheets on either side of him as he grabbed for something - anything - to anchor him, because he was pretty sure he was going to float away with that pleasure. It was almost too much to handle, Sunggyu’s hands and his mouth and his cock touching him all at once.

 

“You are so freaking gorgeous…” Sunggyu breathed, looking down at Woohyun spread out below him, eyes closed in ecstasy and mouth open as he searched for the air that he needed.

 

“God, I’m going to…” Woohyun choked out, the tremendous pleasure making it hard for him to even think about stringing any words together.

 

Sunggyu continued his thrusting as he pumped Woohyun’s length at the same rhythm, pulling away from Woohyun with heavy gasps. “Come for me Hyunnie.” He whispered out the order, and Woohyun’s only choice was to comply.

 

His body clenched around Sunggyu as he reached his orgasm and that - coupled with the sounds that Woohyun was making and the way that he looked at that very moment - was enough to push Sunggyu into his own climax. He screamed out Woohyun’s name as he allowed himself to come, releasing his load deep into the younger man.

 

Woohyun lay there as Sunggyu collapsed onto him, their bodies still shaking as the shocks shot through them. It was hot and they were practically molded together, but Woohyun felt completely content. Sunggyu seemed to realize belatedly that his weight was pressing down into the younger, so he mumbled a quick apology and tried to move away.

 

Woohyun reached out for his hip, holding him firmly in place. “No. Stay.”

 

Sunggyu looked down at him. “Hyunnie, I’m crushing you-”

 

“I don’t care.” Woohyun interrupted him, wrapping his arms around Sunggyu’s shoulders. “I just want to feel you close like this for a little longer.”

 

The leader decided to compromise, rolling them over quickly so that he could bear the burden of younger’s weight, keeping Woohyun’s hips close to him so he wouldn’t slip out. Woohyun let his eyes fall closed, resting his head on Sunggyu’s chest as they allowed their bodies to relax in bliss. Sunggyu’s hands made their way up from Woohyun’s hips to the small of his back, tracing patterns on Woohyun’s skin.

 

Woohyun murmured in contentment, moving to grab Sunggyu’s free hand. “I love you, have I told you that yet?”

 

“Yes, but I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of hearing it.” Sunggyu admitted.

 

“Then I won’t stop saying it. I love you.” Woohyun moved in and kissed Sunggyu’s cheek. “I love you.” He kissed the other cheek. “I love you.”

 

And he continued that pattern, repeating the words over and over again as he covered every inch of the leader’s face in soft kisses until Sunggyu finally laughed. “You’re ridiculous.” But the grin on his face made it clear that he was enjoying it just as much as Woohyun was.

 

“But you love me.” Woohyun stated.

 

Sunggyu laughed again softly. “Yes. I love you.” He confessed. “But as much as I love you, we’re both sweaty and we could probably use a shower before the rappers get back.” He gently lifted Woohyun up and slipped out of him. Woohyun pouted at the action but allowed it to happen.

 

“Kim Sunggyu… Are you suggesting that we shower together? Wasn’t it you that created the rule that the bathrooms were a hook up free zone?” He asked, voice innocent but eyes anything but.

 

Sunggyu’s grin widened. “Well that was before I had my own boyfriend to hook up with.”

 

Woohyun sat up on his chest. “Boyfriend?”

 

“We kind of did spend the entire afternoon talking about our feelings and we had sex and we said ‘I love you’ while naked I might add. I kind of assumed that boyfriends was where this was going to end up.” Sunggyu stated matter-of-factly, but the look in Woohyun’s eyes made him feel slightly self conscious. “But if it feels like it’s too soon-”

 

“No, no it’s not that. It’s just been so long since I’ve actually been in a relationship, you know?” Woohyun answered, his fingers drawing circles nervously on Sunggyu’s chest.

 

“Do you want to be in a relationship with me Woohyun?” Sunggyu asked him seriously, his finger lifting up Woohyun’s chin to force him to meet his eyes.

 

“Yes.” At the slightly doubtful look in the leader’s eyes he stressed his words again. “ _Yes._ I want to be with you more than anything Sunggyu. It’s just- I kind of feel like I’m getting everything I ever wanted and it’s kind of scary.”

 

Sunggyu smiled at him, happy that Woohyun’s hesitation was only based on his insecurities. “You don’t have to be afraid Woohyun. Even if this is my first serious relationship, my first time having a boyfriend, there’s no one that I’d rather do this with than you. I told you that I wanted you to be mine.”

 

Woohyun hid his face in Sunggyu’s chest, laughing softly. “I thought I was supposed to be the greasy one, but here you are, just saying these lines like it’s no big deal.”

 

“It isn’t a big deal.” Sunggyu reassured him, playing with the younger’s messy hair. “Everything I’ve said today is true. I told you that I wanted us to be honest with each other. And I honestly want you to be my boyfriend. So what do you say?”

 

“Yes, a hundred times, yes.” Woohyun responded happily, moving up the leader’s body to drop a sweet kiss to his lips.

 

Before he could move away, Sunggyu ran his hand up Woohyun’s body to his head, pulling the younger man back down for a deeper kiss. “Boyfriends it is then.”

 

When they broke apart Woohyun was practically beaming. “Kim Sunggyu is my boyfriend.” He repeated the sentence a couple more times, his heart full of joy at the declaration. “I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of saying that.”

 

“You better not, because I like the sound of Nam Woohyun being my boyfriend.”

 

Woohyun was practically on cloud nine, hugging the leader tightly while listening to his sweet words. They were boyfriends, they were actually committed to each other now, and Sunggyu was actually _his._ But even if Sunggyu was willing to label their relationship privately, he wasn’t sure whether he would be okay with doing so publicly. “So… what about the others? I mean, do we tell them?”

 

A shiver shot up Sunggyu’s spine at the thought of the snide remarks and knowing looks that the maknae line would inevitably give him if they found out about this. “No.” He shook his head, “I think we should keep this to ourselves for a while.” When he saw the slightly disappointed look in Woohyun’s eyes, he quickly explained himself. “Not that I am ashamed of you, or _us_ in the slightest. I feel so lucky that you’ve chosen to be with me. I’ve been hiding my feelings for just as long as you have, and it’s just so new and _special_ right now. Can’t we just let it stay that way for a while without the kids getting involved? Of course we can’t hide it forever - nor do I want to - but I’d rather not deal with their dramatics when everything is so perfect right now.”

 

“I guess they would just use it as an excuse to torment us - well, torment you.” Woohyun nodded, “And I agree, right now is perfect. As long as it isn’t because you’re ashamed of me - and I believe that you’re not - then I guess that nobody needs to know. At least not _right_ now.” Woohyun smiled mischievously, “Plus, it’ll be nice to have a secret, something just between the two of us.”

 

“Well… the rappers might already know…” Sunggyu admitted, Woohyun looked up questioningly. “I mean… they do live here and I had to make sure that they weren’t going to come back _too_ early, so I may have mentioned in passing-”

 

“You planned for us to get the dorm to ourselves? Kim Sunggyu, you sly fox!” Woohyun threw his head back in laughter. Sunggyu opened his mouth to correct his boyfriend, but quickly thought better. Maybe it was best if Woohyun believed that, rather than finding out the truth of where the lube had conveniently come from (and the hell of a search that was involved). No, he would let Woohyun believe the less mortifying story.  

 

Sunggyu blushed. “Does it matter? At any rate, we have this place to ourselves and that is such a rare ocurrence. I say we take advantage of it.”

 

“You’re right. This probably won’t happen again for awhile, especially with the comeback coming up. What do you think we should do with all this free time and an entire apartment to ourselves?” Woohyun asked, his voice dropping into a flirty tone.

 

“Well… we could start with that shower…” Sunggyu suggested. Woohyun’s tongue darted out of his mouth to lick his lips of the idea of Sunggyu naked in the shower with him, his skin wet as it slid under Woohyun’s hands. It was an image that he could definitely support.   

 

“Just a shower? You sure you didn’t have anything else in mind?” Woohyun prompted him.

 

“Well… I am willing to temporarily forget my own rules, in favor of more exciting activities.”

 

Woohyun laughed at his vagueness, rolling off Sunggyu and holding out a hand to the leader. “Exciting activities… Kim Sunggyu we are going to have to work on your dirty talk.”

 

“Why do you think we are starting in the shower? And after that, we can just see where the afternoon takes us.” Sunggyu replied, taking Woohyun’s offered hand and standing up. He wobbled a little and Woohyun reached out to hold his hips, steadying him with a teasing smile. He grabbed Sunggyu’s hands, leading him backwards with an alluring grin on his face. “Let me lead you this time.” Sunggyu was pretty sure that Woohyun meant more than lead him to the bathroom. “I’m pretty sure there are still a few things I can show you.”

 

Sunggyu followed him blindly, his gaze focused on Woohyun’s sparkling eyes and naughty grin. He loved seeing Woohyun like this, so confident and so happy, all because of him. He squeezed the younger’s hands, a small gesture of reassurance as they got closer to the bathroom. “Do tell me more.”

 

Woohyun started to speak then, enticing words that made Sunggyu lick his lips in anticipation. By the time they made it to the shower he was already craving Woohyun’s touch, in other places than just his hands, and he wouldn’t be satisfied until he got to taste him again. He jerked on Woohyun suddenly, the momentum making the younger fall against his chest. Before Woohyun could ask him why they had stopped Sunggyu was already kissing him, long and deep to let him know just how much he wanted all of this. Woohyun kissed him back with just as much passion, wrapping an arm around Sunggyu’s back as the other one reached out to turn on the water.

 

Woohyun immediately pulled him closer, their lips moving hungrily against each other as they stumbled inside. Sunggyu wrapped his arms around Woohyun’s waist, taking a slight breather to let his eyes devour the sight of Woohyun dripping wet. He didn’t even care that the water was still cold, all that mattered was Woohyun; his best friend, his biggest supporter and now, his boyfriend.

 

It was a word that seemed so new to him, but one that felt completely right. He loved Woohyun, and he couldn’t imagine that ever changing. They reached for each other in unison, their bodies moving almost instinctually as their lips came together. And when he felt Woohyun smile into the kiss, he knew that the younger man felt the exact same way.

* * *

A/N: After many chapters of misconceptions, hurt feelings, secrets, and teasing, Sunggyu and Woohyun are finally boyfriends!  
Let us all rejoice! I know we did when we finally got them together! (This chapter was the result of much squeeing).

So now it is obvious that this isn’t a one time thing for either of them. It’s the real deal, something they have been waiting for for a long time, and they couldn’t be happier. We’ve always known it was going to be end game Woogyu. Despite the outside influences of Heechul and Key, in the end the only thing that was important for both of them was each other.

Actually - soppy moment coming up here from Jade - but this thing was just so fun and interesting to write. Our writing days varied from writing a full chapter in one day to spending hours having heated discussions about the feelings and dynamics. It’s odd to work with someone else on something like writing because you have your own opinion rebutted, and I think it made the whole thing the best it could be. I think a dream team has been formed though ;D Look forward to more **DarkSpirit** collabs :3

 

Please comment and let us know what you think! We’re super excited to read your thoughts on the ending! ❤Jade & Ray

  
**Anddd despite us being completely happy and content with this ending, we decided that all the readers supporting this story deserve something a little extra! We’re working on a bonus OT7 chapter just for fun so keep an eye out for it!**


	10. ❤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> infinite is officially back! go watch tell me on youtube and don't forget to like the video :)

Sunggyu was in heaven.

 

Well not quite literally in heaven, he was actually in bed, but he felt like if there was a heaven this is what it would feel like. Woohyun’s hair against his neck and the comforting warmth of Woohyun’s arm thrown over him and their legs tangled together. It was what he had wanted for so long and it felt so much better than he could ever have imagined. Woohyun smelled like strawberry shampoo, fresh and clean. Immediately after their shower (in which they had allowed themselves to get a little bit messy before they cleaned up), they had headed back to Sunggyu’s room and cuddled up close on the bed. They didn’t speak - Sunggyu didn’t think they really needed to say anything - they had just lay there basking in the intimacy, and pretty quickly Woohyun’s breaths had deepened and his little movements had halted.

 

Now, he was asleep on Sunggyu’s chest, a slight smile on his face and Sunggyu didn’t dare move an inch. Not that he wanted to. This moment was perfect, the perfect end to the perfect afternoon. He didn’t even care that his arm was becoming numb or that Woohyun’s wet hair was dripping onto his chest, because Woohyun was laying on him and they had put everything in the open and overcome the misunderstandings, and now there was nothing in the way of their future together.

 

It was weird how he’d always thought the concept of watching someone sleep was creepy, he guessed the change must have come with falling in love. Now, all Sunggyu wanted to do was watch Woohyun as his eyelids fluttered lightly. Sunggyu himself was beginning to feel the small tendrils of sleepiness wrapping themselves around him, and although he didn’t really want to waste this blissful moment he knew that there would be plenty of opportunities in the future. He closed his own eyes and allowed himself to concentrate on the euphoric sensation of Woohyun in his arms.

 

Just as he felt himself drifting off, a bang that sounded like the front door crashing open pulled him back to attention. Sunggyu’s only thought was that perhaps it was the rappers coming back to pick up something that they had forgotten, so he lay still, waiting for whoever it was to leave. That didn’t happen though, because a few seconds later a shout rang through the apartment.

 

“Hyung!”  

 

After five years of living together, Sunggyu knew the voices of every single one of his members, and from the whiny sound of Sungyeol’s voice he could tell that the choding was annoyed. From the sounds of the quieter, pleading voice Sunggyu could also hear he could only assume that this was yet another lover’s spat that apparently he was supposed to sort out. It was probably something stupid - Myungsoo taking the last piece of meat or hogging the covers in bed or some other small and insignificant thing that shouldn’t have been an issue - but of course those two just had to make it one, and then expect Sunggyu to mediate for them.

 

He kept silent, hoping that the visuals would decide that Sunggyu was out or asleep and just leave on their own, but this was Myungsoo and Sungyeol he was talking about and neither of them really had any tact.

 

“Hyung we need to talk _now_!” Sungyeol demanded as he pounded on the door.

 

Myungsoo’s nervous voice spoke up next. “Yeollie, the manager hyung said that Sunggyu wasn’t feeling well and if we wake him up over something that isn’t a big deal-”

 

Sungyeol stopped knocking momentarily to narrow his sights on the visual. “Not a big deal? You _would_ say that, since you have no concept of space or privacy!” He resumed his pounding with more urgency now. “Hyung I don’t care how hungover you are, if you don’t open up I will not be held accountable for any bodily damage to our visual!”

 

Sunggyu just closed his eyes in the hope that if he stayed quiet the two visuals would give up at his lack of response. After all, they already knew that he wasn’t feeling too great so maybe for once they would show some respect.  

 

“Gyu?” Woohyun’s sleepy voice murmured, “What’s that noise? What’s going on?”

 

Sunggyu stroked his boyfriend’s hair. “Nothing baby, just stay quiet and they’ll go away. I hope.”

 

“Well, they can’t get in right?” Woohyun mumbled as he rubbed his eyes. “We locked the door…”

 

Sunggyu breathed a sigh of relief. Of course they had locked the door. Even in their state of distraction, Sunggyu had been responsible enough to make sure that he took precautions for this exact reason. He could have _guessed_ that something like this would happen, actually, and nothing was going to interrupt his alone time with the man he loved.

 

Of course, that didn’t actually stop the two of them from causing a scene outside of his bedroom. But when his door flew open and the two of them staggered into the room, he sat up in shock. He abruptly shoved Woohyun off the side of the bed, who landed with a painful yelp, effectively hiding his boyfriend from the other members’ eyes. Thankfully the couple were too busy bickering to notice the sound and Sunggyu did his best to look innocent.

 

“Hyung! Myungsoo won’t stop using my underwear. It’s a clear lack of respect for my personal space and-” Sungyeol was whining.

 

“I don’t get why you’re so bothered.” Myungsoo interrupted, “You don’t seem too bothered about personal space when I’m inside you and anyway, what happened to ‘what’s yours is mine’?”

 

Sunggyu’s hand went straight to his face in a show of annoyance. What was it with this group and having to share details of their personal life that Sunggyu didn’t really want to hear?

 

“Yet another domestic that you two want me to figure out.” He groaned, “I’m your leader. Not your relationship counsellor. And how did you even get in here? The door was locked!”

 

Sungyeol made a sound of disbelief. “As if a locked door would be an obstacle. All it took was a couple of minutes and one of Myungsoo’s hair pins to solve that problem.”

 

Sunggyu blinked. “I’m not even going to ask when or why you learned how to pick a lock, for my sanity. This sounds like something you two need to work out alone, so if you could leave-”

 

Sungyeol sighed loudly, as if he had the legitimate right to be frustrated. “But this is a group issue, not a relationship issue. What if he keeps wearing and hoarding my underwear and I have none left and one day I have to rush to get ready and can’t find any boxers. Then I’d have to perform commando, and imagine if I had a Woohyun-style disaster and my pants split. Think of what it would do to the group.” He crossed his hands across his chest as if he had already won and Sunggyu just pulled the pillow over his head.

 

“What did I do in a past life to deserve this kind of treatment? Sungyeol, contrary to your beliefs, the location of your underwear is not a threat to the entire group. In fact, it is the definition of a _personal_ problem.”

 

“So you aren’t going to tell Myungsoo to give me my underwear back?” Sungyeol pouted. “I know for a fact that he did it! He stole them and he’s not even trying to deny it! They were my favorite boxers as well!”

 

“But Yeollie… You told me to take your underwear off in the first place, so I don’t really think it counts.”

 

Sungyeol blanched. “How does ‘take them off me’ translate to ‘put them on you’?”

 

Myungsoo shrugged. “Well maybe I thought you’d return the favor.”

 

Sungyeol smacked his forehead. “What the hell? Do you see the kind of ‘flirting’ I have to put up with?!”

 

Sunggyu was losing his patience. “Why am I even involved in this? Why are you two here? You know what- from now on, Myungsoo if you want to seduce Sungyeol, just tell him that instead of stealing his underwear.” He turned to Sungyeol with an annoyed look. “Happy?” Sungyeol mumbled out a whatever and Sunggyu turned his attention to the younger. “Do you understand?”

 

“Okay hyung.” Myungsoo agreed before looking over at the still fuming choding. “Yeollie, let’s have sex.”

 

“What the fuck? Why are you telling him that right now?” Sunggyu yelled, and Myungsoo looked puzzled.

 

“You told me to tell him instead of stealing his underwear…” Myungsoo trailed off in confusion.

 

Sungyeol rolled his eyes. “See? Do you see how sexually challenged he is? With a face like that you’d think that he would understand how to be sexy, but _no,_ he just says things like that! This is why I demanded for him to try to seduce me and do something different.”

 

Sunggyu was flabbergasted. “Wait, you _asked_ for him to do this? So basically this entire problem started because you asked for him to spice things up? You can’t come complaining to me because you didn’t like his methods!”

 

“Well _excuse me_ for trying to keep things exciting!” Sungyeol snapped back.

 

“As if you two need any help, you’re basically on top of each other 24/7!” Sunggyu’s statement was painfully true; he swore that he spent the majority of schedules trying to keep them separated while repeating continuously _Myungsoo do not stare at him like you want to eat him while you are in public!_

 

Sungyeol had a haughty look on his face. “Spoken like someone who hasn’t had the pleasure of being on top of someone else. Jealous much?”

 

Sunggyu narrowed his eyes at him in anger before coming back with some retort. While the two of them exchanged barbs, they didn’t notice Myungsoo moving further into the room, trying to keep a safe distance in the event that either of them suddenly lashed out.

 

“Woohyun hyung?” He announced. Sunggyu felt his heart stop beating, wanting nothing more than to sink under the covers because now his secret had been discovered. “What are you doing down there?”

 

“I… er…” Woohyun spoke up for the first time since the visuals had entered the room. “We were playing hide and seek…”

 

Myungsoo looked thoughtful and Sunggyu thought he was going to buy that story, but his expression changed quickly into confusion. “But… you’re right next to the bed so that’s not a great hiding place. Plus, you’re naked. Why are you playing hide and seek naked? Whenever me and Yeollie play games naked it means that we’ve-”

 

Sungyeol’s brow raised. “Let’s not talk about that, Soo.” He seemed distracted from the earlier argument as he took in the two naked vocalists and their somewhat guilty expressions. “But hyung, Myungsoo raises a very valid question. Why _are_ you two naked, in a locked room, in bed - or I assume Woohyun _was_ in the bed if the way he’s rubbing his elbow like a sick puppy says anything.”

 

Damn. They had been figured out. “So much for ‘let’s keep this secret’!” Woohyun chimed out.

 

“I knew it. _I knew it_!” Sungyeol clapped gleefully. “I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!”

 

Meanwhile, the visual was glancing between the other people in the room, clearly troubled. “What did you know, Yeollie? Did Sunggyu win hide and seek? I’m confused.”

 

“Big surprise there.” Woohyun muttered under his breath. “Well you see, Myungsoo. When a man loves a woman - or a man in this case - they do a special hug where they get _really_ close to each other-”

 

“Trust me hyung, Myungsoo may not be great at flirting or seduction, but he’s got a very big _arm_ and he knows how to do a special hug.” Sungyeol interrupted, treating the vocalists to yet another little bit of information that they totally could have lived without.

 

“Special hug? Do you mean the two penis tango? Like doing the sex like we do?” Myungsoo asked innocently.

 

“Okay. Ooookay! That’s enough of this.” Sunggyu interrupted. “So, Sungyeol, what were you saying earlier about me never having had the pleasure of being on top of someone?”

 

Myungsoo made a noise of understanding. “Ohhh. I get it know! So when you play baseball, Sunggyu hyung is the pitcher like me! I always thought you would be the catcher though…”

 

Sungyeol burst into laughter and the leader shot him a death glare. “Do you want to die?”

 

Myungsoo looked bewildered again. “It’s nothing personal Sunggyu hyung, it’s just that Woohyun hyung has more pitcher like arms.”

 

“Well he doesn’t have a big arm for a special hug, and that’s all that counts.” Sungyeol deadpanned. Now it was Woohyun’s turn to be mortified.

 

“Hey! Size isn’t everything!” Nevertheless, he reached for the nearest pillow to cover his lap in shame as he eased rather awkwardly back into the bed.

 

Sunggyu looked at Woohyun with sympathy as he pulled the covers up over them. “It’s okay baby, I love you just the way you are.”

 

“Oh my god, they are so _cute_ Hoaegi!” All of their heads whipped around at the sudden voice, and the color drained from Sunggyu’s face.

 

“When the hell did you two even show up?” He asked, his head in his hands. Dongwoo bounded over, hopping onto the bed much to Sunggyu’s dismay.

 

“Somewhere around the time that Woohyun started talking about ‘special hugs’. Oh, we should sing _Special Hugs_ instead of _Special Girl!_ ’ Dongwoo exclaimed happily, already bursting into a rendition of the chorus with the altered lyric. Myungsoo joined him on the bed to sing along, as he often got hyper around the rapper.

 

“No, we should not.” Hoya remarked dryly. “And you weren’t the only one who was surprised about Sunggyu hyung pitching, Myungsoo.”

 

Sunggyu was bright red now. “You _liar,_ you helped me find the lube earlier!”

 

Woohyun’s ears peaked at that. “What? You told me that you just asked them to come back later! What’s this about the lube?”

 

Myungsoo perked up. “Lube? I really like cherry flavored lube when I go down on-”

 

Hoya put a hand over the visual’s mouth, cutting him off mid sentence. “No, just no.”

 

Sunggyu was actually thankful for the Myungsoo’s nonsensical rambling, hoping that it had given him an out. But Woohyun’s firm call of his name let him know he wasn’t going to get off that easy.

 

“Gyu! You asked _Hoya_ for the lube? We used _their_ lube? That is so weird.” He paused for a moment before his eyes widened in a realisation. “Wait! So that’s why you were in Dongwoo’s closet earlier?”

 

“You were in the closet?” Dongwoo asked, amused.

 

Sunggyu looked nervously to Hoya, who only smirked at him in return. “I don’t even have to say it.”

 

“Say what? I’m confused again.” Myungsoo pouted, and Sungyeol sat next to him to pat his head, seemingly over the underwear debacle and reverting to a lovey dovey attitude with his boyfriend.

 

“Hyung was in the closet.” Sungyeol explained.

 

“I know, in Dongwoo’s closet, but I don’t get why that’s funny. Is it because he wouldn’t fit into Dongwoo’s clothes?”

 

“No. Hyung was in _the_ closet. The metaphorical closet.” Dongwoo tried to help out.

 

“Meta… what?” Myungsoo pouted. “You know I don’t like it when you use big words Hyung. Unless it’s fornication. I like the word fornication.”

 

“I… You know what Soo? You just stay dense. It’s probably better this way.” Sungyeol turned back to the vocalists. “So you guys used their lube? Did you two try the tingly one? It’s interesting but it’s really good-”

 

“Wait, when did you guys use that? Is everyone using our lube?” Hoya asked.

 

Sungyeol shrugged. “Well what’s the point of us buying our own when you have such an extensive supply?”

 

“We will talk about this later.” Hoya remarked, “But to answer your question, no. Sunggyu specifically asked for the ‘boring, plain kind’ if I remember correctly.”

 

“We might have to work on your imagination Sunggyu.” Woohyun remarked seriously.

 

“Let me guess, he went for missionary?” Hoya tsked at the guilty expression on the leader’s face. “Feel free to come to me for tips hyung, it looks like you’ll need it.”

 

“Okay, _no._ We are not going to sit here and dissect mine and Woohyun’s private sex life. Because it’s _private._ ”

 

“Well, technically we are all lying here.” Dongwoo pointed out and Myungsoo nodded in agreement. Sure enough throughout the discussion the members had ended up cuddling up on his bed, which was a problem since he only wanted to be cuddling with one specific person. Plus, there was the fact that he and Woohyun were still naked.

 

“It doesn’t matter if you are sitting or lying, because you all shouldn’t be here in the first place!” Sunggyu bit out.

 

“You can say that again.” All six of them turned at the voice of the maknae, who was looking at them with disgusted eyes from the doorway.

 

“When in the fuck-” Sunggyu started, but the rest of his rant was muffled by the cover he had immediately pulled over his face. That superior look at the maknae’s face was currently too much for him to handle.

 

“I was wondering where the hell all of you were. I should have known you guys would be up here having a gay orgy or something. Are you seriously so lazy that you didn’t even bother to make them take off their clothes?”

 

Sunggyu ripped the blanket down again. “There is no _orgy._ There is nothing going on because of very obvious reasons right now!”

 

Sungjong rolled his eyes. “Whatever, things are getting too homo in here. I’m off to my girlfriend’s place, and I’m not coming back tonight.” He didn’t bother waiting for a response, flipping his hair and shutting the door behind him.

 

“Sungjong has a _girlfriend?_ ” Sunggyu asked incredulously.

 

“Seriously? And you call yourself our leader?” Hoya shook his head at Sunggyu’s ignorance.

 

Sunggyu had officially had enough. “That’s it! Out! All of you out! Go cuddle and gossip and _exist_ somewhere that is not here!” The other members complained as they got up, not so subtly mumbling about Sunggyu being possessive and rude which only made him shout at them louder.

 

Sungyeol was the last person to the door. “Make sure that you lock the door behind us!” He winked and Sunggyu promptly threw a pillow at him.

 

“Not that that did any good last time.” Sunggyu muttered. He turned to look at Woohyun, who was smiling brightly at him. “How are you so happy right now?” He pouted, already in mourning for his lost dignity.

 

“Because you’re adorable when you’re flustered, and they were going to find out about us anyway.” Woohyun admitted, already pulling the elder closer. Sunggyu was still grumpy, mumbling about lack of respect and nosey members when Woohyun shut him up with a kiss. Sunggyu seemed startled for a second, before closing his eyes and deepening the liplock. They stayed that way for a couple of moments, Woohyun’s lips doing wonders to Sunggyu’s current mood. When the younger pulled away he smiled deviously at Sunggyu. “And we are finally _alone._ ”

 

He smiled when Woohyun leaned back down to capture him in another kiss, the negativity slowly fading away as the younger pressed his body into him. Even though he knew that the next couple of days would be a neverending hell of teasing and knowing looks, he figured that as long as Woohyun was by his side, it would be all worth it.

* * *

A/N: So with one last (crack) installment, Show and Tell has officially come to an end!  
  
We know… we didn’t want to accept it either D:

To everyone who stuck with this story (especially if it was outside of your comfort zone) thank you! There were times when we were motivated - and times when we weren’t - and the thing that got us through it was reading the comments and knowing that you readers were enjoying it!

* * *

And since we had so much fun working together, is it really that much of a surprise that we are doing it all over again? So if you enjoyed our writing style together give this a try!

[Animal Planet](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/768538/animal-planet-alien-comedy-fluff-infinite-myungyeol-yadong-humor) \- When Hoya hears a crash in his garden, he expects it to be just some kids messing around. What he doesn’t expect to find is an alien. A clumsy, loud, animal whispering, Japan obsessed alien, to be exact. One that immediately forces his way into Hoya’s happily monotonous life.    
(Yadong, Myungyeol - comedy, fluff)

* * *

Once again, a big thank you to everyone who has supported us! We hope we’ll see some usernames we recognize commenting on those fics too!  
You guys have been such great readers, we hope you’ll take a chance on us again!  
  
All these years later and Woogyu is still sailing!  
^_^ We love you all! Thanks for reading and commenting!  
❤Jade & Ray

 


End file.
